Marriage Contract
by sjt1988
Summary: In 1888, prophecy was made bonding the Weasley and Malfoy families in marriage for a future generation. What Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley don't know, their lives are about to change.
1. Prologue

1888…

Septimus Malfoy was sitting in his club, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a goblin made brandy. He was enjoying his own company when his red-haired friend took a seat next to him. "Hello, Weasley," He said without looking up from his paper.

"Malfoy," Gaines Weasley poured himself brandy.

They sat in silence, each in their own thoughts when a noise came from the front of the club. They heard yelling and running. A woman, who weren't allowed in the club came in. She stopped right in front of them and pointed at them and said:

_The child of burned Malfoy_

_A child of gilded Weasley_

_Once enemies will be betrothed _

_To heal scars of the past_

She dropped to the ground after she done. They dragged her out of the room. Septimus and Gaines traded a look. The witch just told them a prophecy about their families. A smile spread on Septimus' face, an idea came to mind.

"Weasley, to make sure this prophecy comes true, I think we will need it in writing," Gaines turned to his friend after seeing the woman gone.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Septimus Malfoy told him his idea. Either one realized how long it was going to take the prophecy to come true.

* * *

125 Years Later…

Draco walked into the Ministry, looking for one person. His lawyers had just sent him some old documents to go over. One of the documents was a marriage contract from the 1888. He read the contact and knew it was about his son and the offspring of a Weasley. The contract was based off a prophecy made at that time.

Draco walked into the Auror Department, looking for a redhead man. Before he could get any farther, he was stopped at the desk by a young auror. "Sir, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ronald Weasley," Draco said through his clenched his teeth.

The young auror nodded. He sent off a memo behind him. Draco stood there waiting for a response. The response came in the form of the man himself. Ronald Weasley stood there looking at Draco and wondered why he was here to see him.

"I was wondering if we might have a moment to talk about something important," Draco glanced at the young auror, who was looking at both of them, wondering why Draco Malfoy, a wealthy businessman, would want to talk to Ronald Weasley, Head of Strategical Division.

Ron nodded and led Draco into the department. They went pass cubicles to the offices. Ron opened the door to his office. He moved out of the way to let Draco in. "Please take a seat," Ron pointed a chair in front of his desk. Ron closed the door before taking a seat behind his desk. "What can I do for you, Malfoy?"

Draco took a breath before pulling out the folder from his bag and placing it on the desk. "Well, our children are going to get married."

"Like hell they are," Ron growled.

Draco smiled. "You might want to read this," Draco pushed the folder to Ron. Ron gave Draco a look before opening the folder and reading the contents.

"Fuck," Was the first word out of Ron's mouth. He ran a hand through his hair. Draco nodded. "Is there any way out of this?"

Draco shook his head. "I already tired before coming to you. The only way out is if the signers break it. Since both are dead, there is no way out."

"Fuck," Ron said again. "What are we going to do?"

"Well according to the contract they have to be married in your daughter's eighteenth year and they have to have a child in their first year of marriage." Ron nodded. "I would talk to your wife and then we can talk about what to do with the children." Ron nodded again.

"Can I have a copy of this?" Ron pointed to the contract. Draco nodded and made a copy.

"Your family should have a copy of this too," Draco placed his copy in the folder and put the folder in his bag. "Talk to your wife, then we will talk some more," Ron nodded. Draco left soon after that.

Ron put the contract away, but it kept coming back to him. He knew that he wasn't going to get any work done, so he went to Harry's office. "I'm leaving for the day," Harry gave Ron a questionable look. "I have to see to something personal," Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to get into right now, so nodded and watched his friend leave.

Ron made his way to the bank, where they kept old documents. He went and found his brother, Bill. Bill was in his office. Bill was surprise to see his brother standing in his doorway, but he smiled anyways.

"What can I do for you Ron?" Bill asked.

"I need help finding an old family contract from 1888?" Ron said.

"May I ask why you need an old contract from 1888?" Bill stood up from his desk and headed out of his office.

"Personal reasons," Ron said as they got in the cart to headed towards the vaults. Bill nodded.

They made it to the Weasley family vault. Once the door was open Ron ran into the room and started to search for the contract. Bill asked if he could help find it, but Ron told him no. Ron did not want everyone else to know until he talked to Hermione first. Ron soon found documents from 1880's, searched until he found the one, he was looking for. He rolled it up and put in canister.

"Found it," He said to his brother. Bill nodded and followed Ron out of the vault.

Ron made his way home. He knew that Hermione would be home, because the kids had the day off from school. He heard screaming and yelling from the backyard. He made his way there. He saw his children and his niece and nephews playing in the yard. He stood there watching Rose for second. She was ready to tackle her cousin, James. She looked like she had no care in the world besides getting her cousin.

"Ron," It was his sister, Ginny who saw him first. "What are you doing home so early?" She asked.

Hermione turned to see her husband. She was worried the only time that Ron would come home early would be because he had a mission. She saw worried look on his face that changed into a smile as he turned towards them. "Ginny, can you watch the children for a second so I can talk to Hermione privately," Ginny nodded. Hermione was nervous about what was going on. She got up and followed him into the house.

They went to their office. They could hear the children laughing in the background. Hermione stood at the desk waiting for Ron to say something. Ron took a breath. "Draco Malfoy came to see me today."

"Why would Draco come to see you?" Hermione asked.

"Humm…our daughter has to marry his son," Ron mumbled.

Hermione leaned forward towards Ron. "Come again," Hermione didn't hear what he said.

Ron took another breath. "Rose has to marry Draco's son, Scorpius," He in a louder voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione snapped.

"Well see there is a contract from 1888 based a prophecy that states our daughter has to marry Draco's son." Ron the canister of his shoulder.

"Let me see," Hermione held out her hand. Ron gave it to her. She took out the contract and read it several times. Ron stood there as she went to the bookcase to get some books. She started flipping through the books. Ron didn't want to tell her that Draco already tried to get out of it. He knew that she would bite off his head. He decided to take a seat instead.

"Damn," Hermione came to the same conclusion that Draco Malfoy came too. She fell in the chair behind the desk. "There is no way out of this," Ron nodded.

"What do we want to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked into the same blue eyes that both her children had. She just had to fall in love had with a man from a pure-blood family. The laughter from the backyard came through the window. Her little girl had to marry a boy that was the son of their school enemy. Hermione had to close her eyes before taking a breath. "What are the Malfoys going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He told me to talk to you and then we could talk it over with him and his wife," Ron could see the tension in Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione turned her chair and looked out of the window. "I want her to have a normal childhood."

"I know," Ron was all sudden standing next to her and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I hate your family right now."

"I do, too."

Hermione turned towards him. "Write to Draco and set up a meeting," Ron nodded. He leaned down and gave her kiss.

"I love you," He whispered in her hair.

* * *

Ron wrote to Draco and they decide on meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. They got a private room for this. They order tea for the table. Once they had a cup, they started to talk.

"I want Rose to have a normal childhood," Hermione said.

Astoria nodded. "I want the same for Scorpius."

"I think that we should tell them before their seventh year, since they will be in the same year. They can decide on what to do with the information. They can either ignore it or do something with it as long as they show up for the wedding." Draco said.

The others agreed with him. They will be of age at that time and they can hope that they can be adults about this. Draco and Ron talked about meeting with their lawyers about finalizing the contract. They left that night knowing their children lives were in the hands of two dead men.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years later…

Rose Weasley was your normal teenaged witch that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. She liked to hang out with friends and family on the weekend. She was a student in the Gryffindor house and was a house prefect. She had just finished her sixth year and was ready to start her last year. She ready to see what the world had for her.

She was a beautiful girl with red curly hair and blue eyes. She wasn't short or tall, but some would say the perfect height. She had curves in the right place, even those she thought that her hips were a little too wide.

On a warm August day, her world changed…

"Rose," Hermione Weasley called her daughter's name. This was the day that they told Rose about her getting married to Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione hoped that Rose would make the best of this. Hermione didn't want her daughter to be unhappy in her life.

Rose made her way downstairs. She found her parents in the kitchen. She didn't see her brother, Hugo around but there was grandmum's cookies on the table with tea. Rose also saw there was honey on table. Her mum only brought honey out when something big or bad were happening. The last time she saw it was when her parents had told Hugo about taking a job for the summer because he wanted a new broom. There was a folder on the table that was next to Dad. Mum took a seat next to him. Rose took the seat across from them. She wondered what was going on. She thought about what she had done, and nothing came to mind. She knew that she had done well in her end of the term exams.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rose asked as her mum made tea for Rose. Her mum put an extra drop of honey in there.

"No," Hermione said in a soft voice. She gave the cup to Rose. Rose watched her mum make a cup for dad and herself.

"Then what is this about?" Rose asked when her mum was done pouring the tea for everyone.

Hermione traded a look with her husband before speaking. "In 1888, there was a prophecy made about two people. You are one of them."

"Who is the other one?" Rose asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Ron spoke for the first time in the conversation.

Scorpius Malfoy was Slytherin's playboy. In the last few years, he shot up, he was taller than Rose. He kept his white blond hair short and his blue eyes were also watching. Rose didn't know him personally. She knew that he was at the top of class along with her. She would beat him one year and then he would beat her the next. Rose heard rumors about who was going to win this year. Rose don't think she spoke one word to him. She knew that he was Slytherin's quidditch captain and Al, her cousin had a quidditch respect for him.

"What was the prophecy?" Rose asked. She wondered how she and Scorpius were connected. Ron pulled out an old piece of document and handed to Rose. Rose read the four lines. "Is this saying that I'm going to become engaged to Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"That doesn't mean anything because prophecy don't have to come true," Rose said. She placed the document down.

"There is more," Ron said. He reached for the folder. "A Malfoy ancestor and a Weasley ancestor heard this and made this," He pulled out the marriage contract and handed it to Rose.

Rose looked at contract. "Is this a marriage contract between our two families?" Ron and Hermione nodded. "No." Rose pushed her chair back. "I will not have some old farts decide on who I marry," She stood pointing at the document. Rose looked at her mum. "There must be some way out of this," Her mum was smart and would have found someway out of this.

"No, both I and Mr. Malfoy looked into it and there is no way to break it," Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't have to mean it is about me and Scorpius. It could be about another Malfoy or Weasley. It could mean Hugo and Scorpius' sister Ariadne." Rose started to pace. This was her life and it was falling apart. She had to think about this.

"It is," Hermione said. "If you read the contract it said first born son and first-born daughter. Also, the prophecy is about Draco and your father," Hermione gave Ron a look. Ron shrugged his shoulders. He didn't realize that his actions would affect his children's lives.

Rose fell in her chair and moaned. She didn't realize her life was falling apart. She placed a hand over her face. "When do we have to get married?" Rose asked. Maybe they could have a long engagement and she could live her life a little.

Her parents traded a look before her mum answered. "Next summer. In the contract, it states that you will be married in your eighteenth year after you finish Hogwarts."

"So, basically I'm a horse for sale."

"Rose," Her mother said sharply. "You know that your dad and I love you," Hermione looked at Ron to see if he had anything to say. "We never want this to happen to you. When we found out about this, we made sure that you were smart, strong woman."

Rose sighed. She knew her parents loved her. "I feel like we are in seventeenth century and I have to marry a man that my parents picked for me, not someone I love."

Hermione reached over and grabbed her hand. "There is nothing saying that you couldn't fall in love with Scorpius. Remember he is in the same boat as you."

"Before or after the wedding night," Rose pulled away from her mum and crossed her arms.

Hermione sighed. "I don't care how or when but maybe he's not as awful as you think," Rose wanted to argue with her mum about Scorpius Malfoy but her dad broke in.

"There's one more thing," Ron said. Hermione gave him a look. Ron only smiled at her. Rose narrows her eyes at her father. Rose had a feeling it was going to get worse. Her father had a habit messing with his children. "You and Scorpius will have to produce a child in your first year of marriage."

"I have to have a baby with him," Rose whispered. Both of her parents nodded. She felt that she could argue with her parents until she was blue in the face, but the result will be the same. Rose felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She had to think about this. "May I be excused?" Rose asked. Her mum nodded.

Rose slowly walked out of the kitchen and headed for her room upstairs. She closed her door before she fell on her bed. She started to cry. She felt that she was too young to be thinking about marriage and having a baby. She wanted to move out on her own and get a job. She wanted to write after gaining some life experiment. Rose felt that she was going to watch her friends having fun while she was to be a wife and mother.

She wondered what her friends and family were going to say about this. The elders were going to look at her with sympathy while her cousins were going to prank Scorpius if he didn't treat her well.

She was going to have to tell her boyfriend about this. Rose didn't know how he was going to react to this. Rose had been dating her boyfriend, Danny Miller for six months and was ready to take the next step with him. She had a feeling that Danny would break up with her when he found out. She might have to save herself for the wedding night with Scorpius.

Rose sighed and sat up in bed. She was going to have to make the best of this. She was a strong woman and she was going to try to make the best of this. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her. She was going to have a say in this marriage. He wasn't going to cheat on her because she didn't want to get hurt. She wasn't going to take any of his shit. Rose wondered how Scorpius was taking all this.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy knew who he was. He was heir to the Malfoy Corporation that his father made after the war. He was the oldest child of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He was brother to Ariadne. He was a handsome with his white blond hair and blue eyes. He has a fit body from playing quidditch, he was on the house team. He was in Slytherin house and a perfect. He could have any girl, he wanted. Some wanted him for his looks or his money. He didn't mind that at all. He was at top of class either head of Rose Weasley or right behind her.

He liked the life he had, but that changed one August night when his father called him to his office…

Scorpius entered his dad's office to find that both of his parents were there. Normally when he entered his father was sitting behind his desk, but he was sitting in one of chairs by the fireplace. His mother was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. He took a seat next to his mother, who gave him a weak smile. Scorpius looked between his parents, to see how this was going to play out.

"Scorpius," His father started. Draco looked at his wife before he continued. "About hundred and thirty-five years ago, there was a prophecy made about you."

Scorpius took a breath. Was there something that he was going to have to do to save the world, he heard all about heroes taking on the prophecy that could be about them or someone else. "What was the prophecy?" He asked.

His father reached next to him and pulled something out before handing it to Scorpius. "Here."

Scorpius read the prophecy. It could mean him or his young sister. He would never let something like this happen to his sister. He would do this for her. "Who is the Weasley that I am to become engaged to?" He asked. There were many Weasleys girls that roam the halls of Hogwarts. He could only think of one that he could see himself marrying.

"Rose Weasley," His mother said. Scorpius pictured the redhead girl and his heart had skipped a beat. He had hoped it was her.

The last time he saw her was on the train going home from Hogwarts. She was in a compartment with her cousins and friends. She was laughing at something Lily had said. They had beaten each other every other year to be at the top of the class. It put them both in place to become Head Boy and Girl. He had won in their sixth year. He knew there were bets going on to see who would win this year. It was going to make for an interesting year if they were getting married and both being Heads.

He nodded to his parents. "There is more," His father said. He pulled out an old looking document. "You and Miss Weasley are to be married next summer," Scorpius nodded. "In your first year of marriage, you will have to produce a child."

Scorpius didn't see that a problem with her coming from a family that could produce the number of offspring they wanted. He also knew who passionate Rose was. She had a fire burning for school or she would never be at the top of her class. He knew she cared about her family, he once saw her hex a girl, who broke her brother's heart. He wondered if he could turn that passion into something else.

Scorpius knew that he would have to marry a bring prestige to the Malfoy family. He never thought he would it be Rose Weasley. His marriage to Rose would not be dull. She would fight him on everything. He smiled because she would wear the pants in their relationship. He was glad to be the one that gets to take them off her.

Another thing about Rose, is she wouldn't care about his money. She would want him to be around for their family and he had a feeling that they would have more than a couple. Noise would fill this house, he hoped that it would make it a warm and loving home.

Scorpius remembered that his parents were in the room. His mother was smiling. "Are you okay with this?" There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes," Scorpius turned to his father. "Can I go to the family vault?" Draco nodded. They all knew that Scorpius going to get a ring.

The next day, Scorpius went to Diagon Ally with his sister, Ariadne. He dropped her at the ice cream shop when she saw one of her friends. He went Gringotts Bank and made his way to the family vault. Once in there, he went to find the jewelry. He passed the bracelets, necklaces before coming to the rings. He looked at the engagement rings. He was looking for one ring. He saw it one time when his father brought him. He liked it and thought that would be the ring he would give his future wife.

He found it. The ring had a silver band. There was a small diamond in the center with a ruby on one side and emerald on the other side. This ring spoke to him and Rose. The ring was perfect for Rose. He put the ring in his pocket before leaving the vault. He couldn't wait to put the ring on Rose's finger.


	3. Chapter 2

Rose woke on September 1st to her alarm going off. She lied there staring at her at her ceiling. This was the first time she was going to see Scorpius Malfoy after she was told she was to marry him. She glanced over and saw the Head Girl badge on her bedside table. She had a feeling she knew who the Head Boy was, the same boy who was battling for the top of her class. She was going to see him at 10:30am in the Head compartment, where they would have to go over prefect schedule before the perfect meeting.

"Rose," She heard her brother voice through her door. "I heard your alarm going off, I just wanted to tell you the bathroom is free." She waited until she heard her brother's footsteps head downstairs before getting up and going to the bathroom to shower.

Hugo had been giving her strange looks since she found out that she was getting married to Scorpius. She hasn't told anyone about it. She didn't know why she hasn't told any of her family. She figured, it might be something she would tell Lily, who was her best friend. Whenever when she was ready, the words stopped on her tongue. Maybe she wanted to see where Scorpius stood with all this, so she knew where she stood with him. She spent most of the time thinking about what their marriage was going to be like.

They got to the train five minutes before she was to meet Scorpius. Her dad helped Hugo and her to get their trunks on the train. Rose hugged her parents before going to the Head Compartment at the head of train. She wondered if Scorpius was there already.

She took a breath before opening the door and saw that it was empty. She put her things away and saw him standing on the platform with his family. He gave his mum a hug and let her kiss him on the cheek. His dad shook his hand. She saw on his robes was his Head badge. Scorpius guided his sister on the train. Rose threw on her robes before he walked in. She could hear the perfects in the compartment in next to them.

Rose tried to take a seat, but she heard the door open and in stepped Scorpius. Rose took a moment to look at him. His school robes a little young for him. Under his school robes was his school uniform. His Slytherin tie was loose and the two top buttons on his shirt was undone. Rose looked up to his eyes and saw that he was looking at her. She thought about what she was wearing. She had her school robes thrown over her tee-shirt and jeans. She was going to change after the meeting.

She forgot how clear his blue eyes were, she felt that she could see his soul. His hair was windblown like he rolled out of bed just before coming to train. There was a half-smile on his face. She could see stubble on his chin, she wondered when the last time he shaved. She looked away from his face and saw his hands stuffed in his pockets. She went down further and saw that he had a pair of green and silver converses on his feet.

"Hello, Rose," She never realized how deep his voice. She went from his shoes, that she really looked at his face.

"Scorpius," They stood there looking at each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

"I was wondering if after the perfect meeting, if we could talk," Scorpius asked. He gave Rose boyish smile that had Rose thinking that it might be so bad.

"Sure," She nodded. "Should we go over the perfect schedule," Scorpius nodded. They sat across each other with a table between them. They spent the next thirty minutes going over the schedule with an idea that Scorpius had. Each of the perfects had to do with someone from a different house. Rose liked it, she might have gotten to know Scorpius if they had been perfects and it might not be hard to talk about their upcoming marriage.

The perfect meeting didn't take long. Rose saw her brother and Scorpius' sister had been made perfects. The meeting was what Rose expected when they were told that they would pair with someone from a different house. It was mostly from sixth and seventh years that were moaning about the new schedule. Fifth years didn't know what to make of it because they were new. After Rose and Scorpius stood firm on the new changes, the meeting broke up.

Scorpius and Rose went back to the Head Compartment. They sat across from each other; it was time for them to have the talk. They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to say something.

It was Scorpius who broke the silence. He reached in his pocket and pulled out black ring box. He put it on the table and pushed it towards Rose. "Since we are getting married, I think I should give this to you."

Rose picked up the box and opened it. She looked at the beautiful ring. She closed the box. "Why are you so accepting of us getting married?" She asked.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "I figure that I would have a somewhat of an arranged marriage."

"Don't you want to be in love with the person you are marrying?" Rose picked up the ring and looked at again. He had somehow picked out the perfect ring for her.

"I never thought that love would be in the equation for when I got married," Scorpius looked away from Rose.

"You deserve love, Scorpius" Rose said softly. "I'm not sure I can love you, but I would like to respect you like a friend," Scorpius nodded. Rose opened the box again and looked at the ring. "This is a beautiful ring."

Scorpius smiled. "When I first saw it, I knew it was going to be for my future wife," Rose blushed. She took out the ring and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. It looked like it belonged on her finger. Rose took the ring off and felt sad about taking it off. Scorpius frowned and look in her blue eyes. "Aren't you going to wear it?" He asked.

"Yes, but first I have to talk to my boyfriend," Rose put the ring box in her pocket.

Scorpius looked around the compartment. Roes gave him a questionable look. He gave Rose a smile that sent butterflies to her stomach. "Where is he?"

"I'm guessing with his friends," Rose was trying to figure out where Scorpius was going with this.

"If I were your boyfriend, I would be here right now because I wouldn't like the attractive Head Boy hitting on you."

"Maybe I want the attractive Head Boy hitting on me," Rose laughed when she saw Scorpius' face.

What Scorpius was saying was getting in Rose's head. She never thought that anything about not seeing Danny on the train, when she hasn't seen him all summer. They parted on the train on the way home last year. He went to sit with his friends, while she sat with her cousins. They barely passed letters over the summer. She felt that if she cared more about him, she would want him to know about her coming marriage with Scorpius. She thought that they were ready to take the next step in their relationship. She was okay with how her relationship was going, she didn't need Scorpius in head. She knew that she was going to have to break-up with Danny, because she was engaged to the boy across from her.

"We should tell our friends and family, who are here at Hogwarts," Rose decided that she didn't want to talk about her relationship with Scorpius.

Scorpius saw what she was doing. "Yeah, when?"

"Tomorrow night in the Head Common room," Rose said. Scorpius nodded. Rose turned towards the window to look outside. She saw they still had some ways to go. She should go and find her cousins or change into her uniform. She was breaking up with Danny, was there anyone Scorpius was breaking up with.

She turned to see him reading a book. It was a book that she had read before. "That's a good book."

Scorpius looked up with a smile. "Please don't ruin the ending, Ariadne has a habit of doing that." Rose laughed. "It's hard to read when got a lot on your plate," Rose smiled in understanding, she knew where he was coming from. She didn't get to be Head Girl without work. When she had read the book, she stayed up until three in morning to finish it. Rose was glad that it was summer and not in school when she did it. She was glad that he liked to read maybe they could share their love of books together. She remembered what she wanted to ask him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Scorpius smiled. "Because I don't want you to break her heart."

Scorpius shook his head. "No, she broke up with me last May after I spent too much time on quidditch pitch and not enough on her."

Rose had to think for a second. "Aren't you the quidditch captain?" Scorpius laughed but nodded. "That is stupid. You are going to have spend time on pitch."

Scorpius smiled. "I think that between studying and quidditch, I didn't have time for her. She would rather be in corner making out. I guess rather beat you for top of class than be with her."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then she didn't understand you," For some reason Rose understood Scorpius and why he was the way he was because she was the same way. She would rather be studying and beating Scorpius than being someone. Maybe they are perfect for each other. "Why did we not become friends?"

"I don't know. I guess different houses and our paths didn't cross until now," Scorpius said softy. Rose nodded.

"We are friends now."


	4. Chapter 3

They spent the rest of the train ride, talking. They talked about books, what classes they were taking, head duties, family but they stayed away from wedding planning and what their marriage is going to be like. At some point Scorpius leaves so Rose can change into her uniform.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Rose and Scorpius helped the first years get off the train. They made sure that everyone was off the train before getting on the last carriage to school. They smiled as they entered the Great Hall and went to their house tables.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked when Rose took a seat next to Alice Longbottom, one of her best friends and girlfriend of Al. "We didn't see you at all on the train. We only knew you were on the train because Hugo saw you at the perfect meeting."

Rose gave her brother a look, he only shrugged his shoulders, he was too busy eating to care. "I was talking to Scorpius Malfoy about Head duties." It was true in a sense.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Rose. She had a feeling something more was going on, but Rose wasn't going to say anything when everyone was here. "It took the whole train ride."

"Yes," Rose turned away before anyone could see her blushed. She really hated her fair skin right now. Lily opened her mouth to say something more, but Hugo stopped her.

"Leave it, Lily," Lily threw her cousin a look. Rose threw her brother a grateful look. Hugo gave her a smile that she knew he was up to no good. "She has been weird for the past few weeks ever since she had a talk with Mum and Dad," Hugo put his fork down long enough to put air quotes around talk.

All her cousins and Alice gave her a look. Rose wondered how her parents would feel if they lost a child. "I'm going to kill you, Hugo Weasley," Rose hissed at him. Hugo gave her a look like he wasn't scared of her.

"Is there something going on, Rose?" Alice asked.

Rose moaned because her friend said it with such concern. "Yes, I'll tell you later."

"When?" Roxanne asked.

"Tomorrow night in the Head Common Room," Everyone nodded. She had a feeling they weren't going miss this.

The rest of the Welcoming Feast went better after that. After dinner, Rose helped the perfects get the younger students get to their common rooms before heading to her own.

The picture was of a scholarly man with a funny black hat on and glasses. There was a look in his eyes like he knew what happen in the room behind him. Rose didn't let him nerve her as she said the password. He swung open without saying a word. Rose didn't bother to say a word as she entered the room.

There was a big blue couch in the center of the room. In front of the couch was a fireplace with roaring fire in it. Above the mantle was the Hogwarts emblem. There was a sitting area with two chairs with a table between them. Rose thought it was perfect place to read a book. The chairs were comfy but mismatched in color. One was red and the other green. Along the back wall where two windows that had two desks under it. Behind the couch was a staircase that lead upstairs. There was a gallery at the top of the stairs.

The picture behind her opened and Scorpius walked in. She didn't move out of the way quickly enough that he ran into her. She felt the length of him and could tell there wasn't an inch of fat on him. Her butt could feel how hard he was. She wondered if that was because of her. He grabbed her arms to steady them. She could smell that he smelled of a warm summer day but there was hints of fall on him. It was a smell that Rose loved so much.

"Sorry," Rose just realize how deep his voice was when his mouth was close to her neck. She could feel his breath on it.

"No, it was my fault," Rose moved out of his arms. "I just stopped in the doorway," Rose was trying to figure out why it was hard to talk to him now when she had no problem talking to him on the train.

Scorpius stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a half smile that did something to melt her insides. "I should have been watching where I was going," Rose nodded. They stood for a minute, just looking at each other. "So," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I talked to my sister and cousin and they will be here tomorrow night."

"Okay, my family and my friend Alice will be here, too." Rose folded her arms because she didn't know what to do with them. Scorpius nodded. There was a clock on the mantle, Rose saw what time it. "I think I'm going to head to bed," Rose ran upstairs. She opened the first door to see green and silver. She closed it quickly. She opened the next to see that it was a bathroom. She sighed and opened the last door to see red and gold. She knew this was her room.

She closed the door, leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh before opening her eyes again. There was a bed in the center of room. The bed was a full size, there was a red comforter on bed. The pillows were red and gold. There were end tables on either side, with a lamp on each. On the right there was a desk with the Gryffindor emblem above it. There was a wardrobe next to her. On the left was a door that led to the bathroom.

Rose went to the bathroom, to see double sink, a shower/bathtub combo, and a toilet. There was door that led to the gallery and other that probably led to Scorpius' room. She opened that door to see his room was done in silver and green. It was like her room but opposite. She left before he could walk in. She went back through her room. Closing the doors, between them. She changed, crawled in bed, and opened her book. She couldn't focus on the words, only on the way Scorpius' body felt on hers. She wondered what he looked like under his clothes. She pictured a well-defined chest with a six-pack abs.

"Rose. Stop thinking about him like he is a hero from one of your romance novels," Rose said to herself. She knew that she wasn't going to read her book, so she placed it on an end table and went to her truck. She found her transfiguration book and started to study it. She could study without worrying about her other problems.

She studied for about thirty minutes before she heard Scorpius make his way up to his room. She heard him move around his room, she wondered if he was taking off his clothes and what he wore to bed. Did he have silk pajamas, or did he just sleep in his boxers. She heard him in the bathroom. She held in her breath as he was in there. She didn't release her breath until she heard him back in his room. She waited for two second before getting in bed. She turned off the light and stared in the dark. She wondered what it would be like if he was lying next to her, maybe reading his book. Rose shook her head before closing her eyes tightly and willing herself to sleep.

Rose woke up early from tossing and turning through out the night. She put on her school robes, she saw he ring box and remembered what she had to do. It nerved her that not once did she think of Danny. Her dreams were mostly of Scorpius and what it might feel like to have his lips on hers. She slipped the ring in her pocket before grabbing her bag.

She walked past Scorpius' room and wondered if he was still sleep or if he is waiting for her to leave so he could do what he needed to do in private. She made her way down to the Great Hall to see there wasn't a lot of people down. There were teachers sitting on the platform watching the students. Rose took a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table and waited to see if her family or Danny come in.

She saw Danny make his way in, she waved to him, he took a seat next to her. "Hey," He leaned in and gave her kiss. She didn't feel anything with the kiss. She had a more of a feeling when Scorpius' breath was on her neck. She realized than that even if Scorpius and she weren't getting married she would break up with Danny anyways.

Rose turned to him. He was cute with his brown hair falling in his face. His brown eyes were warm. "Danny, we need to talk," Rose looked around and saw that Scorpius had entered and went to the Slytherin table.

"About what?" He asked. He sounded happy about what could be happening next.

"About us," Rose sighed.

"What about us?" He sounded like a child.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose before answering him. "I think we should break up. I'm not really in this relationship and neither are you," Rose looked at her eggs and toast before pushing it away.

"How can you say that?" Danny hissed.

"We barely talk to each other this summer," Rose hissed back. She didn't want to tell him how Scorpius' breath on her neck gave her more feeling than his kiss. Or that she was marrying Scorpius.

"I'm sorry that I was in France for the summer."

Rose took a breath. "You could have written more. We didn't see each other on the train. I realized that I would rather spend time with my family than with you."

"You weren't with your family on the train. I walked past and you weren't there."

Rose was ready to start yelling. She saw that people were watching them. "If you would have asked, they would have told you that I was in the Head Compartment," Rose said through clenched teeth.

"You could have come to find me, but you would rather spend time with the Head Boy, who is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose could see that his hands were in a tight fist. Some part of her was glad that she decided to break up with him in room full of people.

"We were working on Head things," Rose was getting irritated. Why was he making this harder than it needed to be? They had nothing holding them together.

"Yeah, more like making out," Danny growled. He didn't believe one word she said.

Rose stood up quickly. She was done with this conversation. "What Scorpius and I do is none of your concern. We are done, Danny. Don't bother me," Rose walked towards the doors.

Danny stood and yelled across the room. "You are a whore. Once you realized that Scorpius Malfoy was Head Boy, you cheated on me with him."

Rose turned towards Danny. "If you would have spent time with me, you would have known I never cheated on you with Scorpius," Rose left the Great Hall before the tears started falling.

"You bastard," Scorpius let his fist fly. It found Danny's jaw. It knocked him against the table.

Danny smiled with a bloody mouth. "At least she spread her legs for you," There was a look about him that Scorpius didn't like. Scorpius tried to reach for him, but two seventh years Hufflepuffs held him.

"Don't you dare talk about Rose like that," Scorpius growled.

Danny wanted to say something, but Headmistress McGonagall stepped in. "Mr. Miller, Mr. Malfoy," She gave them both a look. "Mr. Miller, please go to the hospital wing to look at your jaw. Mr. Malfoy, come with me," Danny left with his friends. Scorpius followed McGonagall to a small classroom. She looked at him over her glasses and crossed her arms. "Do I have to take Head Boy away from you?" She asked him.

"No, madam. It won't happen again," McGonagall lifted one eyebrow. "He called my fian...Rose."

"I know what is going on between you and Miss Weasley. Both of your parents wrote to me," McGonagall broke in.

"He called Rose a whore in the Great Hall in front of a lot of people," Scorpius stared McGonagall down.

She nodded. "I'll give you a week worth of detentions with me as long as this doesn't happen again. I just hope that Miss Weasley knows what kind of man she is getting." McGonagall left the room with Scorpius standing there.

Scorpius exited the room to see that Hector Zabini, his best friend and cousin was standing. He was just as good looking as Scorpius. "That was a nice punch," Hector smiled. Scorpius gave him a look. "Here, I brought your schedule," He handed Scorpius it.

Scorpius saw that he had Charms right away. "Thanks," He nodded to his cousin. They made their way to Charms classroom.

He saw that Rose was sitting in front of class with her friend, Alice. He wondered if Alice got her schedule for her. Scorpius took a seat in the back of the class. Hector sat next to him. Scorpius wondered if she heard about what happen in the Great Hall, she probably did because the whole school would know.

It wasn't until Transfiguration that Rose looked at him. There was a knowing look in her eyes. He knew she wanted to talk about it, she wanted to be alone with him. At lunch, Al Potter came up to him to thank him for what he did in the morning. Scorpius shook it off if Al only knew what was happening between him and Rose.

"Malfoy," Scorpius turned around to see a seventh year Hufflepuff making his way to him before dinner. "There something I wanted to say to you," Scorpius nodded for him to continue. "There was a bet going around who could get in Rose's pants. It started last year, Danny was only with her because of that."

"Thank you for telling me," He wanted to beat the crap out of Danny Miller. He would have if it didn't mean he would lose his badge or Rose wanting to kill him.

After dinner, Scorpius went back to his common room because they were going to tell their families tonight. He found Rose already there, sitting on the couch. She had taken off her robes and was only in her uniform. She had loosened her tie, her feet were tuck under her skirt, her shoes were on floor by the couch. She was reading a book when he entered. She looked up when she heard him.

He went and set his bag down by his desk. He threw off his robes and loosened his own tie. He didn't know if he should say something or not.

"I heard what you did in the Great Hall," She stood and made her way over to him. "I want to thank you," She reached around him and hugged him. His arms went around her. He pulled her close. Scorpius could smell her flowery scent; he closed his eyes to take the feel of her in.

They stood there until they heard someone coughing. Scorpius looked to see Al Potter and Alice Longbottom there. Rose stepped out of his arms and greeted them. Al threw him a look; he was wondering if there was some truth to what Danny Miller said. Scorpius hoped that after Rose and him tell them what is going on that would be reason enough. Al and Alice to a seat. The next to come in were Lily Potter, Lucy and Roxanne Weasley. They looked between him and Rose trying to figure out what was going on. Hector and his sister were next. They took the two chairs when they saw the Potter/Weasley family on the couch. They were only waiting for one more person.

"Sorry, I'm late," Hugo ran into the room. He had his bag thrown over his shoulder. He gave everyone a smile before seating on the arm of the couch. He didn't notice that Hector and Ariadne were in the room. "So, what is going on, Rose?" He asked his sister.

Rose and Scorpius stood in front of the fireplace; they traded a look before looking at the people before them. "Rose and I are getting married."


	5. Chapter 4

"What?"

"How?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Was Danny Miller, right?"

Those were the questions flying at Rose and Scorpius. "Quiet!" Scorpius shouted above the room. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Rose and Scorpius traded a look before Rose started talking.

"Scorpius and I getting married because of a marriage contract."

"A what?" Hugo asked.

"A marriage contract, dumbass," Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. She turned to Rose. "What is a marriage contact?"

"A marriage contract is an agreement between two families that they will marry, and some will say that they will have a baby," Ariadne gave her brother a look. "It is something more of the past and not of the twenty-first century. Which is the question, why now?"

Rose and Scorpius traded a look before explaining everything. They talked of the prophecy to the contact being made by some dead men. How it was about Draco and Ron. The contract stated it was about the first-born son and first-born daughter. That they were getting married next summer. They ended with telling them that they were going to have a baby and that there was no way out.

After they were done explaining, the room was quiet. Rose and Scorpius knew that they were going to need time to process everything. Scorpius got a mischievous look in his eyes, he pointed towards the door with his head at Rose. Rose looked at her family, nodded at Scorpius before inching towards the door. Scorpius was right behind her.

"Scorpius Malfoy stop right where you are," Ariadne yelled at her brother.

"You too, Rose Weasley," Lily echoed Ariadne. The girls looked between them and smiled.

Scorpius and Rose stopped where they were and turned back to their families. "How are you so calm about this?" Alice asked.

Scorpius gave Rose a smile that made her blush. "We had more time to process it. We are taking this time to get to know each other," Rose got out somehow while looking at Scorpius. Everyone in the room noticed that they were only looking at each other.

"How are you getting to know each other?" Roxanne asked. She gave Rose a smile like she was up to no good. Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Oh, you know making out, shagging on desks," Hector smiled, wickedly.

Rose blushed, Scorpius smiled, and everyone else laughed. Roxanne pointed at Hector. "I like you," Hector gave her a wink.

"They will make cute babies," Lily smiled.

After everyone started saying what their babies were going to look like, Rose and Scorpius kicked everyone out. Rose fell on the couch, Scorpius followed her. "I love my family, but they can be a little much," Rose moaned.

"My sister and cousin didn't help," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Rose wanted to lean into Scorpius and realized that she could because she was his fiancée. She leaned into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. Rose reached in her pocket, pulled out the ring box, and put it on her finger.

"It looks perfect on your finger," Scorpius whispered in her ear. Rose nodded. She didn't know what to say and even if she wanted to say something nothing was pass the lump in her throat.

They sat there staring at the fire for a minute or two before Rose spoke up. "I really appreciated what you did today for me."

"You don't deserve to be called a whore," Scorpius smelled her hair and it just made him want to kiss her. He remembered what the seventh year Hufflepuff said to him earlier. He didn't know if he should tell Rose about it or not. It would hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt her. Something could come out and if she knew that he knew about it, she would be hurt. He rather it be him to tell her than her finding out. "Rose, there is something I need to tell you."

Rose glanced up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "What?" She tried not to think of the worse. Could he be in love with someone else, but he never figured he would be in love. Did he have a child? What she knew about Scorpius, he would have told her right away that he had a child.

"There was a bet going around to see who could get in your pants. That was the only reason that Danny was with you." Rose could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was telling the truth. She was hurt that she was just a means to an end for Danny and he never cared for her. She won't let that bother her.

"Then it's a good thing that I am getting married to you," Rose said. "I have a feeling that I would regret sleeping with him and I don't want that for my first time."

"I'll make your first time special," Scorpius said in her hair.

Rose smiled; it wasn't like Scorpius could see it. "Scorpius, I was thinking about the contract and us having a baby in the first year, I think that we should wait until our wedding night before we sleep together."

"Are you trying to kill me, Rose," Scorpius moaned.

"No, I'll wait until there is a ring on my finger," Scorpius growled. Rose leaned up and kissed him on cheek. "I just don't want to get pregnant before we have too."

"Who said anything about you getting pregnant right away? There is a potion and charm."

"And I have a feeling that neither are going to work," Rose turned towards him. She patted him on his chest. "So, we are going to have to wait."

"We could go out and get married right now," Scorpius pointed towards the door. Rose laughed and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Our mothers would kill us," Rose let out a yawn. She stood up. "I didn't sleep well last night and the events of today made me tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Scorpius." Rose made her way upstairs and to her room.

Scorpius let out a moan as he touched his cheek, where she kissed him twice. He could still feel her lips on his cheek. "Fuck," Scorpius said to himself. He was going to have to wait almost a year before the wedding. It was going to be a long wait. There were going to be a lot of cold showers.

* * *

The next morning, Rose got a letter from her mum at breakfast. Rose read it.

'Rose,

I hope that you and Scorpius are getting to know each other. Mrs. Malfoy and I got together and decide that the wedding will be July 18th. There will be an announcement in the paper on Sunday. We were wondering when your first Hogsmeade trip, so we can talk about the wedding? Here are some things to think about your wedding party, colors, food, flowers, where do you want it. Think about it. I love you and tell your brother that I love him too.

Love,

Mum.'

Rose took a breath and turned to see if Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table. She wondered if he got a letter from his mother too. He was there with some of the quidditch team. She got up and head to the Slytherin table. She tapped him on the shoulder. The quidditch team was giving her looks. She rolled her eyes. "Are you free tonight to talk about head stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded. "I have quidditch trials until seven, after that I am free." Rose nodded.

"I'll see you in the common room later," Rose smiled at the team before leaving. She put the letter in her pocket before sitting back at the Gryffindor table.

After dinner, Rose decide to work on schoolwork until Scorpius came back from trials. She sent a letter to her mother telling her when the first Hogsmeade was, before coming to the common room. She was working on Potions when the door opened, and Scorpius came in. She saw that he was still in his practice clothes, he was holding his broom. There was a smile on his face, she could tell that he loved to be in the air. His hair was windblown, and he smelled like the outdoors. He placed his broom by the door before falling on the couch.

"Do you want to shower before we talk?" Rose asked.

"No," He said. "What do you want to talk about because I don't think that it has to do with head stuff."

Rose rolled her eyes, made her way over to the couch, moved his legs before sitting down. She saw that his eyes were closed. "You aren't going to fall asleep on me," Scorpius opened one eye.

"No," He smiled.

"There is one thing I would like to do with the perfect schedule," Rose said, and Scorpius nodded for her continue. "I would like to poral with Hugo and I think that you should do the same with Ariadne."

Scorpius lifted one eyebrow. "Why?"

Rose sighed. "Because I think some part of them realized that it could have been them and they might want to talk about it." Scorpius nodded. Rose pulled out her wand, waved it towards her desk, a piece of parchment and quill came over to them. Scorpius saw that it was schedule and Rose was making a change to it. While she was busy with the schedule, Scorpius lifted his legs and put them on her lap. She threw him a look before banishing the schedule back to her desk.

Scorpius gave her a smile. "So, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Wedding plans," Rose gave him an evil grin. Scorpius threw his head against the pillow and moaned.

"Really."

"Yes, our mothers want some answers when we see them at the first Hogsmeade visit."

"But that not until…" Scorpius didn't know when that was. Rose told him the date. "Fine," He sighed. "What do we need?" He asked.

Rose hit him on the leg. "First the wedding is for July 18th, second our parents are putting something in the paper on Sunday about us getting engaged," Scorpius nodded. He now knew he had to wait eleven months until the wedding. "We need a wedding party, colors, food, and where it's going to happen."

"Hector will be my best man, depending on how many bridesmaids you want depends on how many groomsmen I have."

Rose waved her wand and brought a piece of parchment, quill, and ink to them. On the top she wrote wedding with a line under it. She wrote down wedding party, before putting down Hector's name. By his name she put best man. "Lily will be my maid of honor. As my bridesmaids I want Ariadne, Lucy, Roxanne, and Alice. So, you are going to need four more groomsmen.

"We will have Hugo, Teddy, Al, and James," Scorpius threw out there.

"Don't you want some of your friends to be there?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No," Rose lifted one eyebrow at him to ask why. Scorpius sighed. "Hugo will be my brother-in-law, Teddy is my cousin and we have a good relationship, I want to know the people in the wedding pictures when we look back at them, so Al and James, since we will see them more often than not."

Rose wrote down the names of everyone. "We can tell everyone here about being in the wedding and write to Teddy and James about being in the wedding."

"I'll write to them since they will be my groomsmen. Next." Scorpius closed his eyes for a second.

"Colors," Rose said.

"Whatever you decide," Scorpius waved it off.

"Okay, then I chose red and gold," Rose smiled.

Scorpius lifted his eyes and head to give Rose a look. "I think not. Silver and green are great colors."

"Hmm," Rose turned her head like she was thinking about it. They both knew that she wouldn't like it. "No," She turned back to him. "I don't want red and green that would be too Christmas for me. What about sliver and gold?"

"I like it. A classic look," Scorpius watched Rose write it down. "Next."

"Food." Rose said. "I think we should cater it. My grandmum would want to cook and I want her to enjoy the wedding."

"If I remember Teddy's and Vic's wedding, your grandmum made a really good cake, I think that we should have her make the cake," Scorpius said. Rose had to remember that Scorpius and his family was there, but they didn't stay long.

Rose smiled. "Yes," She wrote that down. "We need flowers," Rose had to pull out her mum's letter to see what was next.

"Roses," Scorpius suggested.

Rose gives him a look. "I think not. What about…" Rose started to name flowers. They landed on lilies that were white and yellow.

"I think that you should have one rose in the bouquet," Scorpius said after she wrote down the flowers.

"Why?"

"You need a beautiful flower for the most beautiful bride," Scorpius smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are not getting laid."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "I tried. I still think you should have one in your bouquet."

"I'll think about it," Rose wrote it down. "The last thing is where do we want it."

Scorpius smiled. "I know the perfect place. I'll show it to you on Christmas break."

"I'm going to have to trust you on this," Rose smiled. Scorpius nodded. "That is all for now but knowing our mothers they will have something." Scorpius nodded while closing his eyes. "Go and shower," Rose pushed his legs off her.

"You could join me," Scorpius sat up. He watched Rose head for her desk.

"I think not," Rose gave him a look over her shoulder. Rose put the wedding plans away. She heard Scorpius get up and head for the stairs and the bathroom beyond.

* * *

Hugo met Ariadne in from of the Great Hall. Thanks to his sister and her brother they had poral together. She came up from the Slytherin common room. She pulled her school robes closer like she was cold. He stuffed his hands in his pocket before he smiled to greet her.

"Hey," He said.

She smiled and her gray eyes brighten up. She had her blond her in ponytail. "Hey, lets get this over with. I rather be in front of fire right now."

"Agree, I could kill our siblings right now," Hugo moaned. Ariadne laughed and nodded.

They were quiet and roamed the halls. They came across a couple of students and sent them back to their common rooms. "So, how do you feel about our siblings getting married?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know. I still trying to figure it out. What about you?" Ariadne returned the question.

"I'm in the same boat as you. If it wasn't for the contract, it could have been us," Hugo stated.

"I know and I think that what scares me the most. It could have been either them or us," Ariadne held up a finger and pointed to the broom closet. Hugo smiled before opening the door.

"Matthews, how many times do I need to tell you not to bring your girls here," A blond hair girl smiled at Hugo.

"Sorry, Weasley." Matthews grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled her out of the closet. "See you on the pitch," She waved them off.

"Next time, I take points away from you," Hugo shouted after them.

Ariadne shook her head at Hugo. They continued their walk. "Some part of me is glad that it is Rose and Scorpius and not us," Hugo nodded. "I think they will do each other good and they will fall in love with each other."

"Before or after the wedding," Hugo smiled. He was coming up with a plan.

"Before," Ariadne had an idea where he was going with this. She grew up with her brother and cousin and knew when they were up to no good.

"You want to bet on it," They stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Sure. What do I get if I win?" Ariadne asked.

"Whatever the other person wants," Hugo smiled.

"Deal," She held out her hand and Hugo shook it. Hugo watched Ariadne walk down to the dungeons before he went back to the Gryffindor common room.


	6. Chapter 5

Ariadne waited for her brother outside the Head common room. She knew the password and could go in, but she didn't know what she would walk into. Scorpius and Rose could be making out or something.

"Sorry." Scorpius said as he came through the portrait. "I'm late," They started to walk. "You could have come and got me." Scorpius opened a classroom door to see if there someone there.

"And walk in on you and Rose making out. I think not," Ariadne notice the blush on her brother's face making her laugh.

"Rose wasn't even there. She was is in the Gryffindor common room." Scorpius mumbled.

"Oh," Ariadne didn't know what to say.

"Even if she was there, we wouldn't be making out," Scorpius said quietly. Ariadne gave her brother a questionable look. Scorpius sighed. "I haven't even kissed her yet." Ariadne stopped right where she was and looked at her brother. Scorpius realized that Ariadne wasn't with him. He stopped and turned around. "What?" He asked.

Ariadne made her way over to him. She had to wonder why. Scorpius was good looking and any girl would want him. She remembered him making out with a girl in the Slytherin common room. "Why haven't you kissed Rose yet?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "I know she is your wet dream coming true."

"How do you know that?" Scorpius asked. Ariadne smiled because Scorpius didn't deny that Rose was his wet dream. "And she is not my wet dream." He saw the look on his sister's face.

"I've heard you," She opened a broom closet to see that it was empty. Scorpius lifted one eyebrow for her to explain. "The wall is thin between our bathrooms at home. You said her name a couple of times." The realization on Scorpius' face had Ariadne laughing. Scorpius stood there and crossed his arms waiting for her to stop. She stopped but there was still smile on her face.

She started walking again, hoping her brother would follow. She heard him following. "So, why haven't you kissed her you don't seem to have a problem with other girls?"

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I think that there is something different with Rose."

"There is," Ariadne turned to her brother. "She is the girl you are going to marry and have a family with." Scorpius rolled his eyes; he already knew that. "I think that you are scared that she won't feel anything when you kiss her," She placed an arm on his arm. It got him to stop. "She's already feeling something for you. I've seen the way she looked at you. So, kiss her." Scorpius nodded.

They walked for a while when Scorpius asked. "How are you handling this?"

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my life that is changing."

"Ariadne," Scorpius warned. "You know what I'm saying."

"That it could have been me and Hugo from the prophecy," Ariadne looked at her brother. "That is a little scary but there is document that states it is about you and Rose. And even if it wasn't about you and Rose. I have a feeling that you both would take on the prophecy, so it didn't fall on Hugo and me," Scorpius frowned. Ariadne rolled her eyes at his frown. "It's an older sibling thing."

"I have to protect you," Scorpius whispered.

"From what?" Ariadne threw her arms wide. She looked around before answering her own question. "A broken heart or arranged marriage," Scorpius nodded. He knew his sister had a temper, but it was never on him. "I have a feeling that Hugo and I would make it work just like you and Rose are doing," She pointed her finger at him. Ariadne took a breath, closed her eyes before looking at her brother. "I love you, Scorpius. You will always be my big brother, but you must let me live my life. My heart is going to break, that is a fact of life."

Scorpius knew that his sister was growing up. He gave her a half smile. "Promise me that if some guy breaks your heart beyond repair you will let me kick his ass."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Of course, big brother." Scorpius reached over and hugged her.

They started walking again. "Oh, by the way you are in wedding," Scorpius half smiled at his sister.

"I better be," Ariadne mumbled. Scorpius laughed to let her know that he hard her. "You should take Rose out," Ariadne said when they were getting close to the end of patol.

"Why?" Scorpius asked. "We are getting married, so I don't have to do the hard work." Scorpius smirked.

Ariadne hit her brother on the arm. "I know you want her to love you, so make her love you."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought I would marry for love."

"You deserve love, Scorpius. You are a great guy."

"You know she said the same thing to me," Scorpius smiled.

"Then fall in love with your future wife. Start with a kiss," They reached the Slytherin common room. Ariadne said the password. "Take her on a date." Before Scorpius could say anything, Ariadne was already gone.

* * *

Hugo went in the Head common room to see where his sister was. He sees that Scorpius sitting at desk, working on something. Scorpius looked up when he hears someone come in. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hey, is my sister ready?" Hugo asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't know. She came back from dinner and went upstairs to take a shower. I think she should be done."

Hugo sighed and sat on the couch. He knew that his sister was going to be a minute. He closed his eyes not before seeing Scorpius' head fall. "Is this how my life going to be?" Scorpius moaned.

Hugo laughed. "Yep, you seen her hair."

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Hugo opened one eye and looked at his future brother-in-law.

"It's takes a while to get it that way," Hugo said. Scorpius nodded. They sat there for a second before Hugo asked. "What are you working on?"

"Transfiguration," Scorpius frowned. They started talking about homework and what they were going to do after Hogwarts. Scorpius talked about working in his family's company. Hugo didn't know what he wanted to do. He had career advice coming up and would talk over his with his head of house. Scorpius told him that if it came down to it, he would hire Hugo. Hugo might just take him up on that offer.

"Sorry, I'm late," Rose came downstairs in her school robes on. Her hair was still wet from her shower. "I hate my hair sometimes."

"I love your hair," Scorpius mumbled. Hugo was the only one to hear it, because Scorpius had come to sit next to him when they started talking.

Hugo smiled, stood up, and headed for his sister. "No problem, sis," Hugo understood Rose's hair. He had the same problem when he let his hair grow out.

"Thanks for keeping him company, Scorpius," Rose headed for the door.

"You're welcome," Scorpius watched them leave before going back to his homework.

"So, what were you and Scorpius talking about?" Rose asked. She wanted to know if they were talking about her. Mostly if Hugo was telling embarrassing stories about her.

Hugo shrugged his shoulders. "Homework, school," Hugo wanted to say girls, but he had a feeling that Rose wouldn't like that.

Rose nodded, "How do you like Scorpius?"

"I like him," Hugo smiled like he was up to no good. "I think he can handle you."

"Hugo!" Rose hit her brother on the arm.

"Rose," Hugo turned serious. "You need someone strong by your side and Scorpius can do that for you. Also, he will take care you."

Rose stopped where they were and crossed her arms. "I can take care of myself," She glared at her brother and was ready to reach for her wand to hex him.

Hugo raised his arms in defense, he knew what his sister could do. "All I'm saying is you take care of a lot of people. Let someone else take care of you. Scorpius can do that for you if you let him."

Rose blushed and started walking again. "How do you feel about all this?" Rose asked after some time.

"Glad it's not me," Hugo smiled. Rose threw him a look. "I am. Ariadne and I would have made it work, but I think it was really about you and Scorpius."

Rose had a feeling that he was right. Even if there wasn't a prophecy or marriage contract Scorpius and she would have found a way to be together. They walked for ten minutes. "I have a confession to make," Rose said. Hugo looked at Rose. "A part of me wanted it to be you."

Hugo laughed. "I bet you did. I would have felt the same way. To be married right after Hogwarts, then have a baby right away. You never wanted that."

"No, I didn't. I'm okay with it now. I think Scorpius and I will work."

Hugo smiled. "I think you both are going to fall in with each other," Rose blushed, it made Hugo laughed.

"It would help if he would kiss me," Rose said softly after some time.

"Why haven't you kissed him?" Hugo asked. "You are a Gryffindor."

Rose was hoping her brother would be on her side, but no he wanted to know why she hadn't done it. "I've kissed him on the cheek."

"But not on the lips," Hugo supplied the rest as if that was what she was going to say. Rose shook her head. Hugo remember a time they were playing truth or dare, and Lily had dared Rose to kiss Frank Longbottom. Rose put on a smile and did it. They poor boy didn't know what hit him. There was a blush on his face for the next few days. "But why?"

"I'm scared," Rose looked in a closet where she heard some noise. She found someone's cat in there. The cat ran after being let out.

"Scared of what?" Hugo asked. "That you'll like it or that he is going to reject you."

"A little of both," Rose said.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to fear. I have seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. My advice would be to kiss him and maybe come up for air occasionally." Hugo laughed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, she had to find a way to get back at him, she thought about it and smiled. "You are going to be in the wedding."

"I figured," Hugo sighed. That wasn't the reaction that she wanted from him. She wanted him to yell and say that he wasn't going to be in there. Hugo laughed when he saw his sister's face. "You thought that I would react differently. Rose, we are close, and I always figured that I would be in your wedding." Rose nodded.

They finished the patrol before each going to their own common room. Rose step in the common room to see that Scorpius was still up. She could hear her bother in the back of her mind, telling her to kiss him. She watched Scorpius; his hair was mess after he ran his hand through it. He was working on some homework. Rose wanted to take the tension out of his shoulders. She took a step towards him and sighed. She turned around and headed for the stairs.

She changed into her pajamas and laid in bed. She had no problem kissing boys that she liked, but something was different with Scorpius. He was going to be her husband. She knew that she was attracted to him. She wanted him to feel the same way. Staring at her ceiling, she realized that she wanted him to make the first move.

* * *

A/N: I glad that people are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.

To nansnape about your question about Hugo and Ariadne, the debate is still out there, but they will be good friends.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for staying with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -sjt

* * *

"Scorpius still hasn't kissed me," Rose said to the table. Rose was in the library with Alice, Lily, Roxanne, and Lucy. They were all studying. Rose was having a hard time studying because it has been a week and Scorpius still hasn't kissed her. Scorpius has been distanced lately, but she just thought that it might be school and quidditch that are keeping Scorpius busy.

"Wait, what?" Lily closed her potions book. Potions can wait when there is a more important conversation was about to happen.

"Scorpius hasn't kissed me," Rose repeated.

"Why?" Roxanne asked. She placed a piece of parchment in her book. Her essay could be written later.

"I don't know," Rose sighed.

"I would have thought that you both would have kissed by now," Alice said.

"I agree. You have one of the hottest guys as your fiancée and you haven't kissed." There was a mocking tone to Lily's voice. Rose could kill her cousin right now.

"My question is," Lucy broke in before Rose could do anything to Lily. "Why haven't you kissed him?"

Rose blushed. "Because I haven't."

Four pairs of eyes turned on her. "Why? I thought you were a Gryffindor," Alice smiled at her friend. She knew Rose and this was unlike her. She was brave enough to go after any boys she liked, but something was different with Scorpius. Alice had watched them in class this past week and when the other wasn't looking the other would be watching the other. Alice was ready to throw them in the broom closet, if she didn't know that they were getting married.

"There's something different with Scorpius than with other boys. It didn't matter because I knew it wasn't going to last forever. Scorpius is forever even if we divorce, we will still have a child together, so we will be in each other's lives."

"Or Scorpius could be your happily ever after," Lily said softly.

"That's what I'm scared of," Rose said quietly. "But I might not be his."

"I think you are," Alice said. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she started to gather her things. "I have to go," None of them stopped her. They knew that they were getting to Rose. Rose didn't know why she brought up the subject up. Alice and Hugo basically told her the same thing, that Scorpius was into her. She wanted to believe them, but they weren't around to see Scorpius not talking to her unless it was head things.

Rose was making her way to the head common room when she came behind two girls, who she couldn't place. She was ready to walk around them when she heard.

"I wonder how she got him to marry her," The one on the right said. Rose knew that they were talking about her and Scorpius. The announcement of their engagement came out on Sunday.

"She must be pregnant," The other girl said. Rose wanted to break in and say that she wasn't.

"Is the baby even his? It could be Danny Miller's," Rose gripped her bag.

"It can't be. He called her a whore in front of the whole school." Rose didn't hear what the other girl said as they went into a bathroom.

Rose wondered if those were some of the rumors that were going around the school. Rose made her back to her common room. She was glad that it was empty. She could tell that Scorpius wasn't even here. She made her way to her room.

* * *

"Alice Longbottom," Scorpius called out Rose's best friend. The blond girl turned around and there was a look in her eyes that Scorpius realized that is something that Al Potter see in her.

"Scorpius Malfoy," She gave him a smile. "What can I do for you?" It was like she knew that he was here for her best friend.

"I need your help," Scorpius pulled her into an empty classroom. Alice lifted one eyebrow, waiting for Scorpius to continue. Scorpius explain his plan to her. The smile spread on Alice's face.

"I can help you. You have my friend worried. Why haven't you kissed her yet?" Alice asked.

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have my reasons and I'm not going to tell you because you will tell her." Alice made it look like she was shocked. Scorpius shook his head. "Thank you for helping me." Alice narrowed her eyes at him but nodded. "I'll send it to you when I have it ready." Scorpius left soon after that. Alice stood there shaking her head. Rose was going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

Rose made her way down to breakfast, thinking about what she was going to do today. She needed to finish her essay for Charms and get ready for potions for next week. She had together with Scorpius and work on the perfect schedule for the next two weeks. She should cheek in with her family and friends. She hasn't talked to them since the time in the library.

Rose found a spot next to Lucy, who was reading a book for Charms. Lucy didn't look up when Rose sat. Rose reached for the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Hey, Lucy."

Lucy looked up. "Oh, hey, Rose. Sorry trying to work on this project for Charms." They started to talk about Lucy's project, soon they were joined by Lily and Roxanne. None of them brought up what happen in the library, but it felt like they knew something that she didn't.

The morning post came in and a school owl landed in front of Rose. She took the letter, she saw the seal, and wondered what Scorpius was sending her when he could just tell her. Roxanne got a package, but all the girls were wondering what she got. Rose broke the seal and read the note.

Rose,

I will meet you at one to work on the perfect schedule after that I going to need you stay away from the common room. You might want to spend time with Alice.

Scorpius.

Rose was wondering why Scorpius was kicking her out of the common room and she was going to see Alice later anyways. Scorpius must have something, and Alice was in on it.

"What did Scorpius want?" Lily asked. Rose saw a look in her eye and knew something was up. Rose decided to play along.

"For us to meet for the perfect schedule," Rose said. They were waiting for her to say more but Rose didn't tell them the rest. She took the note and put in her pocket so none of them could take it. "So, what is in the package, Roxanne?" Rose decide to change the subject.

"Something from Fred," Roxanne mumbled. She pulled the package closer so no one could take it from her. The rest of breakfast they tried to figure out what Fred sent Roxanne, but she wouldn't tell them.

Rose left breakfast with a smile; she made her way back to her common room. She worked on homework until it was time to meet Scorpius. He walked in five minutes before one, with some books. He gave her a smile as he set his books down. "Let's ruin some people's lives," He said.

They worked on the schedule for an hour. Rose put the schedule away before turning to Scorpius. "Why are you kicking me out of the common room?" She asked.

There was a sparkle in Scorpius' eyes. "Because I am." Rose narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like his answer.

"Really that is the best answer you have," Rose thought that he was smarter than that.

"Yep," Scorpius only gave her a boyish smile.

Rose wanted to kiss that smile off his face. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'll pay up later," Scorpius said.

"How long am I to stay away?" Rose asked.

"I'll let you know later," Scorpius got and held out his hand. Rose took it and let him lead her to the door. "Have fun with Alice," He pushed her out the door. Rose stood there for a second after he closed the door in her face. Rose shook her head before heading to Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Rose entered the Gryffindor common room, looking for Alice. She found her in front of the fireplace with Al. Rose made her way over to them. "Hey, so what are we doing today?" Rose took a seat in the chair next to them.

Alice got a look in her eyes that Rose didn't like. The look got them in trouble more times than not. "I was thinking shopping."

"And how pray tell are we going to do that when we can't leave the grounds." Rose had a feeling what it was.

"With this," Alice turned to her boyfriend. "Hand it over," Al gave her a look before handing over the map. "Thank you," Alice leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. "I'll make it worth your wild later." Al narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't believe her.

"You do know that I am Head Girl." Rose looked around the room.

Alice let out laugh and leaned closer to Rose. "I remember a perfect that would sneak out with me and go to Hogsmeade with me." I knew what she was talking about. Over the pass two years we would sneak out and go to Hogsmeade.

Rose looked around the room to see if anyone is watching them. No one is watching them. "Fine." Alice smiled.

They stood and left the common room. They made their way to the secret passage; Alice checks the map before saying the password. They entered the passage and headed for the village with lit wands. They walk in silence with some mumbling from Rose about getting in trouble and Alice laughing at her comments.

They make their way in the village. Alice pulled Rose to a clothing store. Rose lifted an eyebrow. Rose started to sort through the clothes. "Rose come here," Alice was standing by the dresses. Rose made her way over there.

Rose couldn't get a word in before Alice started holding dresses in front of Rose. She put the ones she didn't like back on the rack and handed Rose the ones she liked. Rose ended up with five dresses. "Go and try them on," Alice pushed Rose to the dressing room. Rose gave her friend a look before going in.

Rose tried on all the dresses and the one that worked was the blue one that matched her eyes. It fitted her perfectly. Rose was already thinking about what kind of make-up she would wear with it. Rose changed than checked the price. She couldn't afford this, and neither could Alice. Rose voiced it to Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about the cost," Alice took the dress and headed for the register. The saleswoman didn't blink an eye with the dress. She put it in a dress bag and handed it back to Alice. Rose shook her head as they headed out.

They stopped at a make-up store before heading back to the school. They got back to the Gryffindor common room with anyone seeing them. They headed upstairs to the girls' dorms. They found Lily, Roxanne, and Lucy in the seventh-year room. Rose gave them a look before saying.

"What are you doing here?"

"To give you this," Lily held out a letter. Rose took the letter from her. She had a feeling that the letter was from Scorpius.

Rose,

Please let your cousins practice getting you dress for our wedding with the new dress you got. I like to see it on you at seven in the head common room.

Scorpius.

Rose folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked at her cousins and friend. "What does Scorpius have planned?" She asked the question to Alice. Alice shrugged her shoulders. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Scorpius bought the dress," It was a statement not a question. Alice could only smile. Rose sighed. "So, do you know what is going on?" She asked her cousins. Lily smiled with a look in her eyes that Rose knew. They knew what was going on when she didn't, and she hated that. Rose crossed her arms. "So, what is happening now?"

Lily jumped up and pulled Rose towards to the bathroom. "Shower," Lily pushed her in.

Rose came out of the shower, her cousins grabbed her, place her on Alice's trunk, and started to dry her hair and doing her make-up. After they were done, they got her into the dress. Rose stood in front of mirror, that her and her roommates brought up in their third year.

Rose stared at the woman in front of her. The dress looked amazing on her, not a hair out of place. She was speechless. She turned away from the mirror and looked at her cousins. There were smiles around the room. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Since Rose had a moment before they did, she said. "Do you think Scorpius will like this?"

"He's going to want to peel that off of you," Roxanne smiled. Rose rolled her eyes, if they only knew.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked. Rose nodded.

They walked her down the stairs to the common room, where everyone stopped what they were doing. No one said anything as they walked out of the room. They made their way through hallways and passages to the head common room. Alice knocked on the portrait and it swung open, revealing Scorpius standing there with a smile.

He had on a white button-up shirt with a midnight blue tie, a vest with the same blue as the tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"I have a gift for you," Alice pushed Rose forward.


	8. Chapter 7

Scorpius couldn't find the words to say how beautiful Rose looked. She was gorgeous. He never thought that they would find a dress like that. The blue brought out her eyes. He felt that he could see straight to her soul. He wanted to grab her, kiss her, peel that dress off, and set the place on fire, but her cousins and best friend were standing there with her.

"Thank you," Scorpius got out somehow to Alice, but he kept his eyes on Rose. "Rose."

"Scorpius," She smiled like she knew what she was doing to him.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rose gave a half-smile with a twinkle in her eye. It did something to Scorpius insides.

Scorpius held out his arm. "I have dinner waiting," Rose took his arm and let him lead her in.

The common room was different. The couch was gone, in its place was a table set for two. There were candles around the room that made the room have a romantic feeling to it. The fire in the fireplace also helped with that feeling.

Scorpius led Rose to the candle lit table, held out her chair, and pushed it back in after Rose took her seat. Scorpius took his seat and an appetizer of bread and cheese appeared on the table along with two glasses of wine. Scorpius picked up piece of each and fed it to Rose. They didn't say anything as they ate the appetizer, but there was a look on Rose's face like she wanted to say something.

After the bread and cheese disappeared, two plates appeared with roasted chicken, roasted potatoes, and green beans. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Scorpius said something.

"Let's play a game," Rose lifted one eyebrow to question what sort of game Scorpius wanted to play. "Twenty questions," She opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius said something first. "I'll start," Rose narrowed her eyes at him while Scorpius took a sip of his wine. "What was your favorite childhood toy?"

Rose took a drink of her wine before answering. "I had a doll from my fourth birthday that I carried around with me until I was ten. I still have the doll today," Rose smiled thinking about the doll that was her friend for so many years. "Okay, are you ready," Scorpius nodded. "If you had a chose one animal as a pet what would it be?"

"I always wanted a dragon," Scorpius laughed and that got Rose to laugh too.

"I'm sure your parents love that you asked for that every Christmas," Rose stated.

"How did you know that I asked for that every Christmas?" Scorpius looked hurt that she would have him figured out.

Rose laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It just seemed like something you would ask for," Scorpius gave a look that had Rose laughing. "I did the same thing. Every Christmas I would ask for a sister." Scorpius laughed. Rose narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Does that count as your question?"

"No," Scorpius couldn't keep the smile that was on his face off. Rose wanted to say something. "If it did, your last question would count as one." Rose nodded. She saw that he had a point. "Are you ready for another question," Rose nodded. "What can't you have enough of?"

"Socks," Rose took a bite of her food like it didn't matter. Scorpius nodded like he was keeping it in the back of his mind. Rose tried not to make anything out of it, so she asked her next question. "What do you like about most about quidditch?"

Scorpius took a moment to think. "The feeling," He started. "That there is nothing to worry but the game itself when you are up there." Rose smiled because they all needed away to relieve stress.

They went back and forth with questions. Dinner was gone and a cholate cake appeared in front of them. They came down to their question, Scorpius was first.

"What is your dream job?" He asked. He didn't want her to give up on her dream when they married.

Rose gave him a look; she didn't know how much she wanted to tell him not a lot of people knew. She worried that he might laugh, but there was a look of support on his face. "I would like to write."

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Please don't give up on that dream," He whispered. Rose felt a lump in her throat it only made her nod.

She had to take a moment before she asked her last question. She took a moment on how to form the question. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Scorpius leaned closer, Rose thought that he would kiss her instead he said, "Because this could be our last first kiss," Rose didn't know what to say to that. Scorpius watched Rose's shook face. He smiled as he brought out his wand and flicked it towards the radio.

An old muggle love song came on, Scorpius stood, held out his hand, "Dance with me," Rose narrowed her eyes before taking his hand. Scorpius waved his wand and the table was moved to the side. Scorpius pulled her into his arms. They let the music take them. No one said anything as they dance around the room.

The music stopped and Scorpius stopped the dance but didn't let Rose go. He looked into Rose's blue eyes, he lifted one hand, and touched her chin to lift it. Scorpius bent down and touched his lips to her lips. As his lips pressed against her, he pulled her closer to him. Rose let out a moan and Scorpius whispered her name. Scorpius ran his tongue along her lips and that had Rose opening her lips.

They stood there, kissing for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes. Rose broke the kiss and let out a breath. Rose places her hands on Scorpius' chest; she could tell that he was trying to catch his breath too. She looked up in his eyes and found how dark they had got. Rose let out a moan, she had done that to him. Rose was ready to say something when Scorpius took one of her hands and led her to a chair in the corner, he sat, pulling her on his laps. He turned her face towards his and started to kiss her again.

Scorpius had one hand on Rose's back to hold her place. His other hand was on her hip. He took that hand and moved it towards the swell of her breast. He ran a finger along the swell of her breast. Scorpius' finger traced her breast until he found her nipple. It was semi-hard; Scorpius circled the nipple. He heard Rose's breath hitch in the kiss. It brought a smile to Scorpius' face. He squeezed the nipple and it brought forth a moan from Rose. He took her moan and let it travel to his erection.

Rose felt his erection pressing into her. She felt Scorpius' hand leave her breast and make its way up to the edge of the dress. Rose broke the kiss before it goes too far. She pushed against his chest as he tried to reach for her. "We need to stop before this goes any farther," Rose looked into his eyes that were a dark blue. Rose wanted to lean back into him. She got off his lap.

"Why?" Scorpius adjusted his pants.

Rose smiled at him. "I don't want to be pregnant on my wedding day," Rose said at him. She turned away from him and headed for the stairs.

Scorpius got up and followed her. "We could have sex now with no worry."

Rose laughed. "One time will not be enough," They headed up the stairs.

"We can have sex until like January," Scorpius said behind her.

Rose stopped at the top of stair and turned around to face him. "Scorpius, having several tastes will not be enough for us. Between January and July, we will have stress about N.E.W. Ts and the wedding, one of us will jump the other and puff I will be pregnant. I don't want that. So, no sex until the wedding," Rose turned away from Scorpius and walked into the bathroom.

Scorpius sighed. He undid his tie as he made his way to his room. He threw his tie at his desk chair before falling on his bed. He heard the shower turn on and moaned. He knew Rose was right. He had a feeling that he would be the one jumping her if they had sex and then stopped. They would have to wait.

The bathroom door opened, and Rose popped her head out. Scorpius sat up. Her hair was wet, and her shoulders were bare. She smiled at him. "That was an amazing last first kiss," She closed the bathroom door. Scorpius ran his hand over his face as he moaned, Scorpius fell back on the bed. Rose Weasley was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"So, how was it yesterday?" Lily asked Rose at the Gryffindor table, next morning. Roxanne, Lucy, and Alice looked up from their breakfast plates.

Rose didn't look up from her plate when she said, "How was what?" There was a small smile on her face that only Alice saw.

Alice lifted one eyebrow. "Your date," Rose looked up at her friend.

"It was nice," Rose took a bite of her food.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her cousin because she knew Rose. "Details, Rose."

Rose looked everyone in the room. "The room was done in candlelight and firelight. In the center of the room was a table set for two. He led me to the table, fed me bread and cheese, dinner came, we played twenty questions, we danced after dinner, he kissed me, made out on a chair, then went to bed." Rose said it quickly, so maybe they couldn't catch it all.

Rose saw that they were trying to figure out what she had just say. She smiled and started to finish her breakfast. It was Roxanne who got it all first. "Wait did you say he kissed you?" Rose nodded.

"Oh, my gosh, how was it?" Lucy asked.

Rose got a dreamy look on her face. "It was an amazing."

There were screams around the table and everyone that was around them started to look at them. Rose told them to be quiet. Alice smiled. "I think that they will have no problem on the wedding night," Rose blushed, and everyone laughed.

"I hate all of you," Rose laughed.

"We love you," Alice reached over and gave her a side hug. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So, what kind of questions did he ask you?" Lucy asked. Rose told her and the girls started to ask questions about her date.

* * *

After breakfast, Rose decided to go to the library to study since she spent Saturday on getting ready for the date or going on the date. She grabbed her books from the head common room, which was back to the way it was before. There was a smile on Rose's face because she kept thinking about how Scorpius' lips felt on her lips.

"Excuse me," The words made Rose jump. "Sorry," Rose turned around to see a fifth year Hufflepuff girl.

"Yes," Rose had seen her around the school. Rose smiled because she was Head Girl and people would ask her question about things that were happening around the school.

"How did you do it?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Do what?" Rose didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"Get Scorpius Malfoy to marry you." The girl said.

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't want to tell the girl that she didn't know that Scorpius and she had to get married because of two old men writing a marriage contract. Rose held her books close. "We fell in love during summer and didn't want to wait, so we are getting married next summer."

The girl narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" Rose had to have this girl believe her.

Before Rose could say anything, she felt an arm on her shoulders. "Hey, love," She heard Scorpius' voice beside her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought that I would find you in the library already."

Rose leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry, I got stopped," Rose waved towards the girl.

"Oh," Scorpius had just noticed the girl standing there. "What was Rose helping you with?" Scorpius asked.

The girl blushed. "Oh, it was nothing," She waved them off before walking off.

Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and got a lifted eyebrow from him. She pulled him into an empty classroom. "Thank you," Rose said before she pulled Scorpius down to kiss her. "She was asking how I got you to marry me," Rose said after she broke the kiss.

"With this," Scorpius pulled her against him, letting her books fall next to them. He started to trail kisses along her face and neck. Rose moaned because she could feel that he wanted her through her pants. Rose wished they could go farther.

She sighed, placed her head on Scorpius' chest, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. They both knew what they wanted but couldn't go any farther. Scorpius kissed the top of her. Rose knew that she could fall in love with him, she hoped that he would feel the same for her.


	9. Chapter 8

Rose felt like she was on cloud nine. After the date, Scorpius and she were doing a lot of things to together, like walking to class, studying, or just hanging out. Rose smiled, every time that he could Scorpius would try to kiss her. He would hold her hand, making other girls jealous. Rose had heard the rumors about how girls were thinking about how to get Scorpius for their own. Rose was ready to put a sign on Scorpius that told everyone that he was hers. She didn't know where this was coming from, she was never like this with any of her other boyfriends. She talked it over with Alice. Alice smiled and told her that she was falling hard for Scorpius. Rose shook her off.

The weather was getting colder as they went into October. Rose was thinking about what to do for Scorpius' birthday. It was on October 31st. Scorpius was never happy about how his birthday was on Halloween. She wanted to do something that he would like and for him to know that his birthday does matter. Before the plan she had for him, they had a meeting with their mothers about the wedding in the first Hogsmeade visit. Scorpius would moan every time she would remind him. She just smiled and kiss his cheek. He wanted to spend the time with her and work on getting ready for the first quidditch game of the season.

"Do we have too?" Scorpius asked as they left the castle grounds.

"Yes," Rose smiled and pulled him to the village. "It won't take too long than we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves." Scorpius sighed but didn't say anything as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.

They saw that their mothers were already there when they looked in the window. Scorpius gave Rose a look as he opened the door. Rose made her way in and towards their mothers. Rose realized that Scorpius wasn't following her, so she reached over and grabbed his hand, and pulled him to their mothers. Both mothers stood and hugged their children. They sat opposite of each other.

"So, what have you decide?" Hermione asked. Rose pulled out the list that Scorpius and Rose had made. Rose told her who was in the wedding party, what colors they wanted.

"Where are you having?" Hermione asked.

"I know a place, Mrs. Weasley, on the Malfoy property. I'm going to show Rose this Christmas." Scorpius gave Rose a look that had Rose rolling her eyes.

"What about food?" Hermione took a drink of her tea. She had a saw the look that passed between Rose and Scorpius.

"We would like to cater and Grandmum Weasley to make the cake," Rose told her mother. Hermione smiled because she knew how her mother-in-law could be.

Hermione was glad on what they decided for the wedding. "Okay, sounds like a go start. Rose during Christmas break we are going wedding dress shopping," Rose nodded.

Both Rose and Scorpius thought they were done with their mothers when Astoria asked. "How are you two getting along?"

Rose and Scorpius blushed. "Very well, Mrs. Malfoy," Rose stuttered out.

Hermione and Astoria traded a look. They talked to their children for few more minutes before laughing. Both knew that their children were falling in love. Hermione and Astoria left their children sitting in the Three Broomsticks.

Rose and Scorpius watched their mothers leave through the fireplace. Scorpius gave Rose a look. "Do you think that we have a butterbeer before someone's finds us?" He asked.

Rose leaned closed to Scorpius. "Maybe," Rose leaned into Scorpius and kissed him. Scorpius shifted Rose until her back hit the stone wall. Scorpius deepen the kiss and Rose let out a moan. Scorpius leaned into her and put his leg between Rose's legs. Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius neck.

There was a cough from behind. Scorpius broke the kiss and turned his head towards the cough, Rose lifted her head. They both saw the barkeep, Madam Rosmerta, standing there with her arms crossed. Scorpius gave her a half smile. Scorpius stood up and pulled Rose with him. They walked out of the pub quickly.

They started laughing after they exited. They headed down the lane, holding hands. Scorpius led her into Honeydukes. They stood there, laughing. "You are a bad influence on me," Rose hit him on the chest.

Scorpius pulled Rose close. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a half smile on his face that Rose blushing. He leaned down. "I hope so," He said before he placed a kiss on her lips. Rose had a feeling that she was a bad influence on him. She shook her head before she broke out of his arms.

"I need chocolate," Rose started to walk in the store. She turned to look at him when she heard him following her. "And you are going to buy it for me," Scorpius waved his arm to let her know that the place was hers. Rose smiled and headed for the chocolate.

Thirty minutes later, they were leaving the candy shop. Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand while she carried the bag of candy. "I need to stop at Scrivenshaft's," Scorpius was talking about the quill and stationary shop. Rose nodded a followed him to the shop.

Scorpius let go of Rose's hand when they entered the shop. Scorpius went to the counter to place an order for parchment. When he went to find Rose, he found her by the journals He stopped and watched her run a finger over a leather cover. There was a small smile on her face as looked at it. Scorpius stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants, he knew about Rose's dream about becoming a writer. He wanted to help her in anyway that he could.

Rose looked up, saw him there, a light came to her eyes. The light was something that he didn't want to take away. "Did you see something you liked?" He asked.

"Maybe," She made her way over to him. Scorpius opened his mouth to say something. "No, you don't need to buy it for me," She held out her hand and Scorpius took her hand. Rose pulled him out of the shop. "Maybe we could try for that butterbeer now," Rose led him to The Three Broomsticks.

Scorpius couldn't wrap his head around that Rose didn't want him to buy her journal. He was used to other girls wanting him to them something. They liked when he spent money on them. It made Scorpius realize what a jewel he had in Rose Weasley.

The had reached the pub and Rose was ready to push the door opened. Scorpius leaned down. "You are a jewel," Rose smiled before opening the door. She saw Hector and Roxanne, sitting at a booth. Rose pulled Scorpius towards them. They were welcomed, got a look from Madam Rosmerta when they order, they were soon joined by others, like her cousins. The whole time he didn't let go her hand.

* * *

Scorpius woke on the morning of his birthday. He was eighteen today. Scorpius laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was trying to figure out how his birthday was going to go today. It was hard when his birthday landed on Halloween. When he was younger, he loved that his birthday was on Halloween. His parents always made it special for him. He really didn't start hating his birthday until he came to school. Everyone always cared more about the feast. At least this was his last birthday at Hogwarts.

Scorpius leaned closer to the bathroom door to see if Rose was in there. He didn't hear the water running. He got up, showered, and made his way to the Great Hall. He entered the Great Hall and glanced around. He saw Rose sitting with her cousins. He smiled when he saw that she was laughing at something that one of her cousins had said. Scorpius made his way to the Slytherin table, he saw that his sister and cousin were sitting together. He took a seat next to Ariadne. "Happy Birthday, big brother," Ariadne smiled at her brother as he took a seat.

"Thank you," He said.

"Here," Ariadne handed him a small package. Scorpius thanked her before opening it. It was a pocketknife with his initials etched in it. Scorpius loved it. He thanked her.

Hector looked around the room before pulling out a black long bag. "Happy Birthday, cuz," He handed him the bag. Scorpius lifted one eyebrow before opening the bag. He saw a bottle of firewhiskey.

"How did you get this is the school?" He asked.

Hector smiled. "With the help of your future in-laws," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Before he could say anything, the owls came with the morning post. The family owl landed in front of him with a package. He gave the owl a piece of bacon as a treat before the owl flew off. Scorpius opened the package to find his birthday gift from his parents. It was a jersey of his favorite player of his favorite team. He made a note to thank his parents later.

"Happy birthday," Rose whispered in his ear. Scorpius turned around to see Rose standing there. She leaned down and kissed him. "That was your birthday present," She whispered against his lips.

She started to straighten, Scorpius grabbed her around the waist and made her sit on his lap. "That wasn't a birthday kiss. This is," Scorpius captured her lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. They forgot that they were in the Great Hall and Rose let out moan.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Rose and Scorpius broke a part, making Rose almost fall of Scorpius' lap. He caught her before she fell on the stone floor. They both looked up expecting to Professor McGonagall but found Roxanne standing there with Lily and Lucy. There was a big smile on her face. The other two girls were trying not to laugh.

Rose narrowed her eyes on Roxanne. "I'm going to kill you, Roxanne Weasley," Rose tried to get up, but Scorpius held her down on his lap.

Roxanne a prankish look in her eyes. "You were setting a bad example for the whole school. I was only looking out for these young students," Roxanne put her hand over her heart like she was innocent. Lily and Lucy were turning red from holding in their laughter.

Rose wanted to get up, but Scorpius was holding her down. "Hector, I think that you should take Roxanne to the lake and throw her in," Scorpius growled at his cousin.

Hector looked from his cousin to Roxanne, who was giving him a 'I dare you,' look. "If throwing her in the lake will get me closer to winning her heart, than sure," Hector stood up and made his way around the table. Before Hector reached Roxanne, she was already fleeing the Great Hall. Hector stuffed his hands in pockets, started whistling, and followed her out the hall.

Rose glanced at her cousins that made them run. Scorpius finally let Rose up. She gave Scorpius a look like it was his was his fault. "You can't hurt me because its my birthday."

"Oh, I can, I can," Rose said. She took a sigh to get her temper in check. "I came to tell you to meet me in the head common room at seven," She turned away from and headed out of the Great Hall.

Ariadne decide to start laughing. Scorpius gave his sister a look before taking his gifts and leaving the hall.

* * *

At seven, Scorpius was waiting for Rose in their common room. He was looking at the door, waiting for Rose to come in. He heard a door close above him, it made him look at the stairs. What he saw was something amazing.

Rose came down the stairs in a cute little blue dress that matched her eyes. Scorpius thought that she looked like a goddess. A goddess that took men's hearts for pleasure because Scorpius would give his heart up gladly.

"You look beautiful," Scorpius somehow got the words out. Rose smiled.

"You are going to have to change," Rose glanced at his quidditch shirt and jeans. Rose grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room. She pushed him on the bed before she went to his wardrobe. She opened the door and started to pull out his clothes. She threw him a black pair of slacks and silver button down shirt. "Put these on."

Scorpius gathered the clothes she threw at him. He thought that she might leave so he could change. She just stood there waiting for him to start changing. They stood there eyeing each other. Scorpius placed his clothes on the bed before asking her. "Are you going to leave?"

"Nope," She crossed her arms like she didn't believe he would put on what she had picked out for him. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her before pulling up his shirt over his head. He watched Rose's eyes grow darker as she saw his chest. He knew what his chest looked like, it was muscular, there was a faint outline of abs. Scorpius smiled as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He stood there in only his boxers.

He could put on his clothes or he could make his way over to Rose who looked bothered that he had no clothes on. Scorpius smiled wickedly at Rose as he makes his way over to her. She backed away into the wardrobe. Scorpius moved into her. He heard her breath hitch. He ran his hand over her arm, her skin turned to fire. He smiled before her took her lips and pushed into her.

Rose could feel Scorpius erection through her dress. Rose moaned into the kiss and ran her hands down his chest to the edge of his boxers. Scorpius let out a hiss as he sucked in his stomach. Rose smiled because she could do that to him. She reached in his boxers and grabbed him. Rose ran her hand along his penis.

Scorpius broke the kiss, "Damn it, Rose," It came out as a moan. Scorpius' head fell on Rose shoulder. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to shower."

"It would be a very good birthday present from your fiancée," Rose moaned.

"A great birthday present would be me coming inside you," Scorpius moved away from Rose. He grabbed the clothes Rose that had picked out and headed for the bathroom. "Rose, please leave before I drag you to my bed. I'll meet you downstairs in after I'm done." There was a look in Scorpius' eyes that meant that he was serious. Rose ran from the room because she had a feeling that she would have let him drag him to the bed.

Rose took a breath before pacing in front of the couch. She was the one that told him they couldn't have sex until they were married. He wanted her and she wanted him. Every time he was near, she wanted to jump him. She never saw him without a shirt until now. She wanted to run her hands over him again.

She stopped pacing when she saw him make his way down the stairs. He was wearing the clothes that she had pulled out for him. She knew that the silver shirt would bring out the little silver he had in his eyes. It looked like he had taken a quick shower because his hair was still water. Knowing that he had to take a shower after she left brought a smile to her face. He had added a black belt and polished black shoes to his outfit. Rose thought that he looked perfect. She knew that he needed a silver tie to wear with his dressrobes on their wedding day. He smiled and that completed the outfit.

"How do I look?" He asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Perfect," Rose said. She felt her heart skip a beat.

He reached out a hand, grabbed her hand to pull her close, and he kissed her. He made her lose her train of thought and where they were going. Scorpius pulled her to the door. They came out of their common room.

Scorpius stopped. "Where are we going because I don't know where we are going?"

Rose let out a laugh before leading him to the stairs. She took him to the seventh floor. She gave him a smile before opening the door. The music hit him first even before he entered the room. "Happy Birthday," Rose whispered before pushing Scorpius into the room.

Shouts of 'Happy Birthday' and 'Surprise' came at him. Scorpius took a quick glance around the room to see that his friends and family were here. He saw his future in-laws also there. The room was done in black and orange with a sign in the corner of the room that said, 'Happy Birthday, Scorpius'. There was a table with food and drinks on it. Some of the drinks looked like they alcohol involved.

Scorpius turned to Rose. "Thank you," He kissed her.

"Scorpius let your future wife go and come and have a drink with me," Hector came out of the crowd and grabbed Scorpius' arm. He pulled Scorpius away from Rose towards the drinks. While Hector made them drinks with the firewhiskey that he gave Scorpius for his birthday, Scorpius kept an eye on the woman who did all this for him. He watched her make her way over to her cousins. "Here," Hector handed him his drink. Hector saw where Scorpius eyes were looking. "I think there is a charm around those Weasley girls," Scorpius looked away from Rose to see that his cousin was watching Roxanne.

Scorpius smiled. "I'll drink to that," He raised his glass and touched Hector's glass as they each though about a different Weasley girl.

* * *

Hours later, Rose was trying to get a drunk Scorpius back to their common room, but he wouldn't stop talking. "That was an awesome party. Thank you, Rose," He said in a very loud voice.

"Will you shut up," Rose hissed at him. Scorpius only laughed. Rose rolled her eyes as she got them back. She got them in the common room. Rose was ready to leave him on the couch and he could wake up with a hangover, but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom if he got sick. Rose sighed before dragging him upstairs to his room.

Rose set him on the bed, undressed him, and got him under his blanket. He was out in a minute. Rose watched him for a second before going to the bathroom to wash her face and changing out of her clothes. She was ready to go to her own bed, but she kept looking at Scorpius' door. She was worried that he would be sick. She could just leave his door open so she could hear him if he needed her. She sighed because she knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep if she was in her own bed.

She made a glass appear and filled it with water, Scorpius was going to need this. She went into her room and grabbed the hangover potion that her cousin Dom had sent her. Rose went back to Scorpius' room, she set the water and potion on his bedside table. She went to the other side of bed and climbed in. She leaned over and check on him before settling on her side of the bed. She was out in a second.


	10. Chapter 9

Scorpius woke with a massive headache. He turned to the hungover potion and a glass of water on the bedside table. He reached for the potion and took a big gulp of it. It tasted awful but his headache was gone in a few minutes. He took a drink of water to get the taste of the potion out of mouth. He closed his eyes before deciding about going back to sleep. He turned his body and saw Rose' red hair on the pillow next to him. Her face was turned towards him, he moved a piece of hair out of the way to see her face as she slept. He wanted to count the freckles on her nose. It made her look younger than she was. The blanket covered most of her body. He lifted the blanket to see that she was wearing an old tee-shirt and a pair of pajamas pants. Scorpius looked at his own body to see that he was only in the white tee-shirt, he had on last night and his boxer.

Scorpius could only smile because Rose had given him amazing birthday present and now, she was sleeping next to him. He could get use to this, waking up with Rose lying next to him. He hoped next time he could hold her in his arms while they slept.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. Scorpius smiled. "Good morning beautiful," He reached over and kissed her lips.

Rose smiled. There was a light in her eyes that made Scorpius glad that he was the only one that could see her this way. "Good morning," She laughed. She moved his hair out of the way to make sure that he was okay. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I was feeling before I took the hangover potion. Thank you for putting that next to me," Scorpius shifted to get comfortable.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you had a good time last night" Rose was ready to get out of bed. Scorpius reached over and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," Scorpius whispered. Rose debated for about a second before rolling herself closer to him. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her. "I had a wonderful time last night. Thank you for the great birthday present."

Rose laughed. "I know that you did. You got in a drinking contest with Al and Hector. I think none of you won. I know that Alice dragged Al away and Ariadne took Hector back to Slytherin dorms."

"I know that Hector wanted Roxanne to drag him away, but she barely gave him a look." Scorpius whispered. "He was the reason for the drinking contest, he was trying to impress her."

Rose rolled her eyes. She knew that Roxanne did not find that impressing. She knew that Roxanne was interested in Hector, because she saw Roxanne kept looking at him last night. She was going to have to help them along. Rose pointed her finger at Scorpius. "If this gets back to Roxanne, I had nothing to do with this," Scorpius nodded. He knew that he did not want to get on Rose's bad side. "He's going to have to pull off a prank that will get her attention." Scorpius wanted to ask about what kind of prank that would work but Rose gave him a look, that said that was all he was going to get.

"Okay," Scorpius leaned over and kissed her. He did not want to talk about their cousins anymore. He had a beautiful woman in his bed to pleasure. Rose knew what he was doing and agreed that they were done with their cousins.

Scorpius moved Rose until she was on her back. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius pushed his tongue in her mouth and felt Rose pull him close. Scorpius ran a hand over her side, leaving little fires along the way, making Rose lift her hips and moan in the kiss. Scorpius moved his hand under her shirt to the edge of her breast. He ran a finger along the side and heard a hitch from Rose. He knew that he could continue the path they were going but he cared for Rose too much to do that. He also knew that she would hate him for it. He removed his hand from under her shirt. She gave him a baffled look when he broke the kiss. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He got off the bed, he held out his hand. "Come on, let's go to breakfast." Rose took his hand. He pulled her close that trapped her hands between them. "I will never hurt you intentionally," He kissed her lips before letting her go. "Go shower," He pushed her to the bathroom.

After she closed the door to the bathroom, Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. He realized that he would do anything not to hurt her. What he felt for Rose was something that he never felt for any other girl. No matter what happen between them, Rose would always hold a special place in his. He let out a sigh because he was falling in love with his future wife.

It scared him because he didn't know how she felt for him. Could she fall in love with him? He knew there was passion between because he wanted her so much that hurt, but he also knew that he wouldn't touch her until their wedding night. She was scared about getting pregnant before they were ready.

Scorpius smiled because he could see her growing with their child. He had a picture of her holding her round belly, protecting their child. There would be a light in her eyes that only a mother would have for their child. He would watch her talking to their child before Rose would call him over to feel their child move. He would place a hand on her belly and feel their child kick.

She would make a great mother.

* * *

Scorpius made his way to the quidditch pitch, the first game of the season was this Saturday. Everyone was looking for this game. He saw his team already there in their practice gear. Scorpius took a breath before speaking.

"Alright, if we have any chance of beating Gryffindor, we have to strengthen our right flank if we want to make a shot against Hugo Weasley. I need my beaters to attack the quaffle," Scorpius turned to his keeper. "I need you to block Lily Potter's throws."

"You know how hard that is," His keeper said.

Scorpius sighed. "I need you to be better." He turned to the rest of team. "In the air," He got on the broom. Everyone was in the air in two seconds. He saw the beaters hit the bludgers. His keeper went to the goal post and the chasers started to the quaffle at him. Scorpius watched him save a few throws before he let out the snitch. He caught the snitch a few times, he had to beat Al at getting the snitch. Scorpius knew he had a good chance of doing that. He had beaten him at getting the snitch once.

Scorpius grabbed the snitch for the last time before watching the rest of the team practice. He saw his keeper, blocking most of the shoots. Hector was only making half his shots. Scorpius knew that he was better than that. The rest of the chasers were doing good, making Scorpius think that they might have a chance on Saturday. He was going to have to talk to Hector to see what was going on with him. He had a feeling at what it might be. His cousin was falling in love with girl, who did not know her feelings for him. Scorpius sighed before turning to watch his beaters. They were practicing on what he told them to do. Everyone but Hector looked like they were ready for the game on Saturday. Scorpius sighed before calling one sided game.

After practice, Scorpius called out to Hector, "Hector," Hector stopped following the rest of team and waited for Scorpius to come over. Scorpius waited until the rest of the team was out of range before he started to talk. "Where the hell is your mind?" Scorpius touched his finger to the side of Hector's head. "Because it's not on the game."

Hector sighed. He was about to say something when they heard voices coming at them. Both turned to it. They saw the Gryffindor quidditch team make their way down to the quidditch pitch. Scorpius saw Al, who was captain of team, talking with his sister and Hugo. Hector only had eyes for Roxanne Weasley, who was talking to her cousin, Lucy. They both were beaters on the team. The other two chasers were falling behind them.

"Oh," Scorpius had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to talk to his cousin until Roxanne was out of his line of view.

Al was the first one to see them, standing there. He narrowed his eyes at them. "You know you can't watch us practice just because you are engaged to my cousin," Al said in a laughing manner.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Al. "We were leaving when someone saw someone," Scorpius nodded his head towards. Hector. Al looked at Hector than to his cousin, Roxanne. She was watching him too. Neither one said anything.

Al turned back to Scorpius. "They need to get their heads out of asses. We might have to throw them in a broom closet before the game if they don't figure this out before then."

"Agree," Scorpius smiled at Al. "I'll talk to Hector, you talk to Roxanne," Al nodded. Scorpius grabbed Hector's arm and pulled him away from Roxanne before he kissed her in front of everyone. Scorpius turned his head back to see that Lucy and Lily were pulling Roxanne to the pitch.

He made sure that they were far away from Roxanne and others before Scorpius decide to say something. "You need to do something about your feelings for Roxanne before the game on Saturday. I need you to be on top of your game."

"I've tried everything I normally would do, but nothing is working," Hector hissed.

"Try something different like a prank or something," Scorpius sighed. "She is George Weasley's daughter." Hector nodded like he understood what Scorpius was saying. Scorpius watched as Hector got a look in his eyes. "I can see that you are thinking of something. Good." Scorpius slapped him on the back. "Make it good," Scorpius turned and went into the castle to find Rose.

* * *

"Where the hell is, he?" Roxanne Weasley yelled to the Great Hall. Everyone looked up from their breakfast to find Roxanne covered in goop that was a green in color. Some people opened their mouth to speak but they saw the look in Roxanne's eyes. She looked around the room to find who she was looking for. She smiled when she saw who she was looking for. "You," She made her way to the Slytherin table. She found him in the center of the table, sitting there with his friends.

He looked up from his toast. "Yes, Roxanne."

"You did this to me Hector Zabini," She pointed to her head at the goop that was there.

Hector shrugged his shoulders. "You have no proof," He went back to his food.

"You messed with the wrong person, Zabini," Roxanne hissed.

Hector had to steal himself from reacting before saying. "Maybe."

Roxanne turned away from him before heading to the Gryffindor table. She stopped in front of her cousins. "Well, Al don't have to worry about me getting my head in the game," She turned from Al to Lucy. "Can you tell Professor Longbottom that I will be late since I have to shower now," Lucy nodded. The rest of the Great Hall watched her leave.

* * *

The day was clear for the first game of the season. Everyone in the school was excited to see how the game would go. Slytherin had a good team and so did Gryffindor. Rose took a breath before pulling out her Gryffindor jumper. She put it on. She took a breath before leaving her room. She passed Scorpius' room to see the door was open. She glanced in to see that Scorpius was changing from his pajamas to Slytherin gear before the game. Rose smiled and was ready to go down the stairs when Scorpius' voice stopped her.

"Hey," He came to the door, putting on his shirt. "I know everyone has been asking who you are rooting for," Scorpius reached for something from his pocket. It was a Slytherin pin. "I was wondering if you could wear this," He handed it to her.

"Sure," She placed the pin above her heart. "Here is something from me," She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck," She said before leaving him standing there.

Rose made her way to the Great Hall to find her cousins sitting together. They gave her a look for the pin she was wearing. When Roxanne was not glaring at her, she was glaring that the Slytherin table where Hector was sitting with the rest of his team. Rose felt sorry for her because it was, she who gave Hector the idea of a prank. She wanted to tell her that it wasn't all of Hector's fault but some of hers, but she knew how Roxanne got when she was mad. Rose knew that Hector should be scared about what she could do him. Rose just sat there and ate her breakfast.

Rose made her way down the pitch to get a good spot. She saved a seat for Alice, who was wishing Al good luck before the game. Alice made her way over to her and sat next to her. "Nice pin," She pointed out the pin. "Nice way to support Scorpius. You do want Gryffindor to win?"

"Yes," Rose sighed. She turned to pitch to see the teams were making their way on the pitch. Roxanne gave Hector a look before the whistle started the game.

Rose watched the game while sitting on her hands. Scorpius had asked her why she didn't play quidditch, last night when they were cuddling on the couch. She told him, she liked the flying part, it was playing the game that got her. All the balls that were flying around, she didn't want to get hit. After she had told him, he kissed the side of her head and said that he would take her flying some time.

As Rose watched the game, she saw Roxanne hitting her bulgers towards Hector. Sometimes she would lock the quaffle out of his arms, Lily would catch it, and make a goal. It was about an hour into the game when Al caught the snitch. Gryffindor won by two hundred points. Rose watched Al and Scorpius shake hands and shared a laugh. They made their way to the locker rooms.

"Come on," Alice pulled on her jumper. Rose followed Alice down to the locker rooms. They parted ways at the two separate doors, one leading to Slytherin locker room and the other towards the Gryffindor locker room.

Rose entered the room to see most of the team in shower. The only person who wasn't was Hector. He was sitting on a bench with his head between his legs. He looked up when he heard someone enter. He gave her a weak smile.

"Scorpius is in the shower," He pointed to the back.

Rose took a seat next to him. She waved off about Scorpius. "How are you feeling?"

Hector looked up. "It was my fault that we lost the game. Maybe if I haven't pranked her," He gave a weak smile. "Maybe she wouldn't have been hard on me."

Rose felt bad because she had in it. "I shouldn't have given you bad advice," Hector gave her a confused look. "I was the one who told Scorpius to tell you to pull a prank. I didn't think you would do it on her."

Hector laughed. "Thanks for the great advice, I think that she hates me now."

"Do you still care for her?" Rose asked. Hector nodded. "Then go over there, asks to speak to her, than take her somewhere quiet, and tell her how you feel."

"Are you sure it is going to work?" Hector asked with a half-smile.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but what is the harm of trying. This moment could lead you to your forever."

Hector nodded before standing, he took a breath before opening the door and going across the hall. Rose hoped that her advice this time worked.

"Hey," Scorpius said coming out of the shower. "What are you doing here and not at the Gryffindor victory party?" He asked.

"To see how you are doing," She watched him turned around and change. She knew that he had a great ass.

"I'm fine," He smiled. "We lost but we have three more games this season." He turned around dressed in shirt and jeans. "I hope Hector doesn't feel bad." He looked around, "Where is Hector?"

"Doing something about losing the game," Rose laced her arms through Scorpius as they walked out of the locker rooms. They turned a corner and saw Hector and Roxanne in each other's arms. Rose leaned closer to Scorpius. "I think your cousin will be just fine."


	11. Chapter 10

After the first game of the season, the weeks seemed to blend into each other, and November turned into December. All the students were talking about Christmas break and what they had planned for the break. Rose was ready for a break from school. It seemed that she had more homework than usual and on top of homework, she had head duties to worry about. She was happy for the little time she had Scorpius. He had taken her flying one time and it was something that they both needed. Rose couldn't hide the smile that had become apart of her face.

On the morning of the fourteenth, Rose was sitting with her cousins and Alice. Roxanne was telling them about the date that Hector had taken her on. When Roxanne found out that Rose and Scorpius had a hand with Hector's prank, she was mad for maybe a day. She later thanked Rose for the better advice she gave Hector. Rose was happy for her cousin. She was enjoying them when an owl landed in front of her with a package.

She took the package from the owl before it left with a piece of her bacon. Her cousins and Alice were watching her. "Did you order something?" Alice asked. Rose shook her head before opening the package.

In the package was heart shaped box of candy. Rose opened the box and took a bite of it. She let out a moan before offering the box to her cousins and friend. They each took a bite.

"Who sent it?" Lucy asked as she started to search for a card.

"I'm going to guess her lover boy," Roxanne pointed out that Scorpius was watching their table.

Rose turned around, smiled at him, and took bite of the chocolate that was in her hand. Scorpius gave her a smile. She was going to have to thank him for the candy later. She offered the girls another piece before putting the candy away in her bag. She knew that she would be taking a piece of it through out the day.

As they were getting ready to leave, Rose heard someone say, "You have awesome man." Rose turned to the person and thanked them before going to find Scorpius. She found him waiting for her outside the Great Hall with Hector. Hector reached for Roxanne and pulled her to the side. Scorpius grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their first class.

Rose leaned over and kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "Thank you for the candy," Scorpius could smell the chocolate on her breath.

"You're welcome," Scorpius stopped them and pulled her to the side. He let out of her and put his hands in his pockets. "I have something to ask you," Scorpius smiled. Rose knew that smile. He was up to something or he wanted something. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was wondering if you would come to the Malfoy Christmas Ball that my family has every year."

"When is it?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"December twenty-fourth," Scorpius sheepishly said.

Rose sighed. "Fine, but you have to come to Christmas dinner at the Burrow," Rose started to walk for their class.

* * *

The next day, Rose was enjoying her morning tea when Roxanne took a seat across from her. Rose gave her a look over her cup. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "So, I going to guess that Scorpius invited you to his family ball," Rose nodded. That was all Roxanne needed. "Well Hector asked me yesterday."

Before Rose could say anything, Hugo took a seat next her. Both Roxanne and Rose gave him a look that didn't seem to nerve him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ariadne just asked me to her family ball as her escort and somehow I agreed."

Rose laughed. "Well you won't be alone because both Roxanne and I will be there."

Hugo looked from his sister to his cousin. "Really," They both nodded. "Thank God I won't be alone."

"Oh, brother of mine, you are going to have to wear a tux or dressrobes for this," Rose wanted to ruin her brother's good mood for some reason. Hugo let out a moan and let his head fall on the table.

Before Hugo could say anything, an owl flew at Rose with a flower in his beak. Rose took the flower and saw that it was a daisy. There was a note attached to it.

A rose would be a little cliché.

The note had Rose laughing. She took a sniff of daisy. She knew who this was from.

"So, today he sends you a flower," Roxanne smiled. Hugo gives them a confused look. Rose barely paid attention to what Roxanne was saying to Hugo about the box of candy and now a flower. "I think that he is doing twelve days of Christmas."

"What?" Rose asked. She caught the last world that Roxanne was saying because Roxanne had turned towards her. "No," Rose smiled. "He's just making up for inviting me to the ball at the last minute," Rose didn't see the look that pass from Hugo to Roxanne.

"Will see about that," Roxanne mumbled before Hugo got up to sit with his friends and Lucy took a seat next to Roxanne and Lily took a seat next to Rose. They both saw the daisy and started to question it. Roxanne told them her theory about Scorpius was doing.

* * *

The next day, found Rose sitting at the Gryffindor table with Alice and Roxanne when a package came with the morning mail. Rose opened the package to find a shirt with Scorpius' face on it. She let out a laugh. Alice and Roxanne gave her a look. They were trying figure out where the shirt came from. Rose saw a note attached in Scorpius' handwriting on it. The note said.

Maybe you could wear this instead of my other shirts. - Scorpius

"What's with the shirt?" Alice asked.

"After I start sleeping with Scorpius." Alice and Roxanne eyes widen. It made Rose blush. "It's not like that," Rose said right away. She explained about what her sleeping with Scorpius after his birthday and how they started to share a bed after that. "Anyways, when changing into pajamas, I would grab an old shirt of his and change into it." Alice and Roxanne gave Rose like they didn't know if they believe her or not. "I do think that you are right about Scorpius doing the twelve days of Christmas, Roxanne," Rose folded the shirt and put it in her bag.

Roxanne knew how Rose was changing subject. She was glad that Rose changed it to a subject that she could talk about. The girls spent most of the morning talking about what Scorpius was going to do for the next couple of days, they came up with some crazy ideas. Some had them laughing and others they that were shaking their heads at.

* * *

Later that night, Rose was getting ready for bed by putting on the shirt that Scorpius had given to her. The shirt was big just the way she liked it. Rose glanced down and saw that Scorpius face was smiling at her. This shirt made her smile.

She walked through the bathroom to Scorpius' room. She saw that he had his pajamas bottom on already and was getting into bed. Rose climbed in on to what had become her side of bed. "Thank you for the shirt," She leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," Scorpius smiled.

"Can you stand looking at yourself?" Rose asked.

"I might," Scorpius reached over and whispered in her ear. "I know that I am the only one that can take it off of you," Rose laughed. Scorpius covered her lips to stop her laughing.

Rose wrapped her arms around him, Scorpius pulls her underneath him. Scorpius ran a hand under her shirt up to her breast. He squeezed her breast that made her moaned. Scorpius shallowed her moan and let it travel to his penis. Rose let her hands roam to his butt, she pushed him closer. Scorpius broke the kiss and let his lips roam down her face to her neck. Scorpius found a spot at the base of her neck, that had her dig her fingers in his butt. Scorpius trailed his lips down to the edge of the shirt. Scorpius placed a leg between Rose's legs, he started to move it between her legs. Rose lifted her hips to get better access to his leg. Scorpius wanted to move his hand in her pants to her center. Rose moaned and Scorpius recaptured her lips. He moved his leg faster and faster until Rose fell on the bed. Scorpius fell on top of her. Rose ran her hand over his back.

Scorpius moved off her, he pulled the covers over them, and settled on his side of the bed. "Was that part of the present?" Rose asked.

"If you want it to be," Scorpius laughed.

Rose wrapped her arms around him from the back. "I do," She placed her head on his back and closed her eyes.

"Good night, love," Scorpius whispered. He didn't think that Rose heard him, but she did. It left her with a question.

Does Scorpius love her?

* * *

Rose was not thinking about what Scorpius was getting her but what Scorpius had said before she went to sleep. The question kept her up half the night. She was glad that it was Sunday and she could sleep in a little bit. She had reached the Gryffindor table when the mail was coming. She was not surprised when she saw an owl land in front of her. She took the small package from it. Alice and her cousins were looking at her to open the gift.

She took a seat, got some pancakes before opening the gift. They were a pair of socks that words all over them. It had Rose smiling at it. She remembered how she told him that she couldn't have enough socks. She wondered what could happen if she rewarded him tonight.

"Socks," Lily lifted one eyebrow. "Why would he give you socks?"

Rose gave her cousin a look. "Because I told him that I could never have enough," She started to read the words. She saw the words write and dream on them. He was also telling her not to give up on her dreams on writing. She held the socks close. He must have feeling for her. Now the question was would he ever tell her.

Alice leaned closer. "I wonder what he is going to give you tomorrow."

"I don't know as long as it is not pants," Rose laughed. She already knew that she was going to wear the socks to bed tonight and thank him for them.

Rose went down to breakfast with a smile. Scorpius really liked the thanks he got from her. She wondered what he was going to give her today. She found a spot alone at the table. She pulled out a book to read as she ate and waited for the morning post. She heard people sitting around her. She kept looking up to see if the owls were coming.

Finally, she said to herself when she heard the hoots of the owls. She watched as one owl came down to her. She took the package from him and found that Lily, Alice, and Al were around her. "What's that?" Al asked. Rose ignored her cousin as she undid the string.

In the package was a stuff dragon with a collar around it. There was a note attached to it. It said…

-Our first pet.

It had Rose laughing. She put the stuff dragon in her bag. She looked around the table to see Lily and Alice smiling, while Al was giving her a look. "Who are getting gifts from?" He asked.

Alice rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Who do you think?" She asked right back. Al lifted one eyebrow and looked confused. "Scorpius," Alice sighed.

"Oh," He said. Rose reached over and patted Al on the hand. "What is he doing?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "The twelve days of Christmas." Al nodded in understanding. Rose stood. "I'll see you later," She said to them.

In class she put the stuff dragon on her desk and Scorpius couldn't hid the smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Rose got an envelope with a piece of paper in it. Rose read the paper to find out that it was coupon for Scorpius to do one thing for her when they were married. Rose loved it and put it in her bra for safe keeping. She was going to keep this gift close until she could use it. Her cousins laughed and wondered what she was going to use it on. Rose rolled her eyes before heading off to class.

* * *

Rose got another envelope in the morning this time there was a bookmark with a quote from her favorite muggle author, Jane Austin. The quote was something that made Rose want to follow her dreams. The quote said:

Indulge your imagination in every possible flight.

Why was Scorpius making sure that she still followed her dreams? She asked herself. She decided that she was going to ask him later when she got the chance. In the meantime, she put the bookmark in the book that she currently reading.

After everyone left the perfect meeting, Rose was putting away her things when Scorpius wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his lean muscular body. She loved that he was warm. It is what kept her warm at night now that the weather was colder.

"Thank you for the bookmark," Rose turned in his arms. "I'm going to treasure it forever. How did you know I liked Jane Austin?"

Scorpius leaned down and kissed her. "I've seen you read many of her books in the last few months. I figured that she was your favorite and I might have picked up one and read it," He saw the bookmark sticking out, he pulled it out. Rose gave him a look because he just lost her place. "When I saw this quote, it reminded me of you," He handed it back to her.

"What book did you read?" Rose asked. She had broken out of his arms. They headed for the head common room.

Scorpius blushed. "Pride and Prejudice."

Rose laughed. "So, what did you think?"

Scorpius gave her his answer and they spent the rest of walk back to the common room, talking about the book. Rose told him that she might have to give him another one of Jane Austin's book to read over the winter break.

* * *

Rose was glad that it was the last day of classes, she couldn't wait until winter break and relax before N.E.W.T.'s and wedding planning got in the way of her last year. She could tell that everyone needed a break from school, as she sat next to Roxanne. Roxanne had a schoolbook opened. Rose saw that she was working on Transfiguration.

"My head hurts," Roxanne said. "I have a paper due at the end of day," Rose saw the parchment and the ink and quill. "I need to see what Scorpius is giving you before I head to the library and spend the next couple of hours on this paper."

Rose rolled her eyes. She wondered why her cousin left her paper to the last minute. Before Rose could ask her why she is working on a paper so late, the owls came in. She saw that with a package there was a letter from her mother. She set that aside to read after she opened Scorpius gift.

It was the newest book in a series that she and Scorpius were reading. She had a feeling that he would be reading it after she was done with it. It had her laughing. "He gave you a book." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm going to enjoy it," Rose held the book close. "Don't you have to get to the library?" Roxanne sighed before gathering her things and leaving. Rose couldn't wait to get through this day so she could start reading this book. She had to remember to thank Scorpius for a book that he was going to read too.


	12. Chapter 11

Rose ran down to the Great Hall to see what Scorpius had gotten her for this day. She took a breath before entering the hall. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and found a seat next to Roxanne and Lily. Rose tried to get Scorpius to tell her what she was getting, but he wouldn't say anything while they were packing the night before. They were leaving for Christmas break today and there wasn't a lot of time to get the gift from him.

Rose watched as the owls came in. There weren't many that came in since everyone was seeing their families. None of the owls came towards her. Her heart was breaking when the owls were leaving.

Lily leaned over and patted Rose's hand. "The day is not over yet. You still have time for a gift."

Rose nodded. She knew her cousin was right. It was only the morning, but she was going to have to see Scorpius during the train ride home. She didn't think that she would be quiet when she saw him. She sighed. Maybe she was excepting too much from these twelve days of Christmas. "I know, but…" Rose didn't know how to finish that sentence. Roxanne and Lily nodded like they understood what was going on.

Hugo came running over before Rose could get up and go. Hugo smiled at his sister. "Scorpius said that he would meet you in the head compartment," Hugo said before sitting down and grabbing food.

Rose sighed; she knew that she had lost her brother. She wanted to know where Scorpius was. He was gone before she got up this morning. Rose was disappointed. Hugo was happy about something. He knew what was going on with Scorpius and he will not tell Rose anything. She got up and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Rose made her way to the train with Alice and Al. Rose had told Alice on what had happen with the gift this morning. She parted from them on the platform to go to the front of the train. She sighed as she opened the door to the compartment.

Scorpius stood there with a dark grey kitten in his hands. "Did you think that I would forget?"

"Just a little," Rose whispered. Tears came to her eyes.

Scorpius came closer. "This was a little hard to send in the post," Scorpius handed her the kitten. The kitten looked up at her before cuddled in her arms. "I thought this could be our first pet." Rose stared to pet the kitten. She couldn't find the words to say thank you. She leaned over the cat and gave Scorpius a kiss. Scorpius smiled as they broke apart. "This little guy needs a name."

Rose looked down at the cat. "Strom," Scorpius nodded. Rose sat with the cat, that had started to purr. Scorpius sat next to her. "You are going to have to put him down, because we have a meeting with the perfects."

"Shh," Rose said. "Let me have a few more minutes with this great gift," Scorpius laughed before kissing on the side of her head.

Rose finally put the cat down as they went to the perfect compartment. After the meeting they came back to the head compartment and sat with the cat. They were visited by siblings and cousins before the train pulled in the station in London. Scorpius pulled out a cat carrier for Storm so Rose could put him in. They made their way of the train to find their families.

They found their mothers, standing together with their heads together. Draco was talking with Hector's parents and Ron was talking to Harry and Ginny. They didn't see their siblings or cousins yet. Rose and Scorpius made their way to their parents.

Hermione and Astoria were the first to see their children. The mothers smiled as they saw that Scorpius was holding Rose's hand and the cat carrier in his other hand. Rose and Scorpius hugged their mothers before they started to talk to them. Rose found out that after Christmas they were going wedding dress shopping. Rose made sure to ask about wedding planning and to see where their mothers were with everything. It seemed like they got a good hold on it but needed to the location to continue planning.

The talk of wedding stopped when Draco and Ron saw their oldest children there. The dads asked how school was going and before Rose and Scorpius reply Hugo and Ariadne came over with their cousins.

Scorpius leaned over. "Can I have a private word with you?" He whispered in Rose's ear. Rose nodded as she handed the cat carrier to her mother. Scorpius pulled her away from their families to an empty corner.

Rose wondered what he wanted to talk about because she was going to see him in a couple of days for the Malfoy Christmas Party. Scorpius didn't say a word, but pulled Rose close before setting his lips on hers. Rose moaned before wrapping her arms around him. Neither one wanted to break the kiss, but they knew that their parents were only five feet away. Scorpius broke the kiss and smiled. "I wanted to say goodbye properly," Rose laughed before kissing him again.

"Rose," Hugo stopped in his tracks when he saw Rose and Scorpius making out. He let out couple of coughs before Rose and Scorpius broke apart. They had a sparkle in their eyes and smile on their faces. It felt that Hugo wasn't even there. Scorpius leaned down and kissed her one more time. "Rose," Hugo said his sister name again before they forgot that they were needed. "Dad wants to get going."

Rose licked her lips. "Yeah, sure," She wasn't looking at Hugo but at Scorpius when she said this. Scorpius half smiled at her. Hugo rolled his eyes because they were falling in love and he might just lose the bet with Ariadne.

Scorpius took Rose's hand and kissed before letting go. "See you in a couple of days," He walked away, passing Hugo. "You, too," He gave Hugo a look, like he knew that his sister had asked Hugo to the family ball. Hugo watched him for a second before turning to his sister. He watched as she shook herself; to remember where she was and who was around. Rose smiled at Hugo before leading the way back to their parents.

* * *

Rose sat at the kitchen table with her mum, having breakfast and talking about school, wedding plans, and what the future will look like when two owls flew in through the window, one with stack of mail and the other with a long thin package. The owl with stack of mail landed in from her mum and the other landed in front Rose.

Hermione waited for both owls to leave before pushing the mail away from her. Rose blushed because she hasn't told her mother about the twelve days of Christmas that Scorpius was doing. She told her that Strom was an early Christmas gift from Scorpius. She made it sound like it was the only gift that he had given her.

"Who gave that to you?" Hermione asked.

"Scorpius," Rose said. Hermione lifted one eyebrow to figure out what was going on with her daughter. Rose hesitated on opening the gift because she didn't know what Scorpius got her.

"Are you going to open?" Hermione glanced from the package to her daughter.

Rose looked at her mother before opening the package. It was blue box. Rose lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a quill with a note wrapped around it, saying start writing. Rose picked up the quill and saw how the quality of the quill. It was a good one. Rose replaced it back in the box.

"That is a good quality quill. Why is Scorpius giving it to you?" Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"I told him of a dream of mine. He wants me to make sure that I don't lose my dreams when we are married," Rose put the lid on the box.

"I have to say don't let him down," Rose nodded. Rose could tell that her mother wanted to ask what dream she had but Hugo came in, looking for food. Rose took the time to leave the kitchen. She ran to her room, so no one would bother her.

* * *

Later that day Rose was writing a letter to Scorpius when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," She yelled before putting the letter away.

Hermione pop her head in. "I have something to show you," Rose gave her mother a confused look before following her mother out. Hermione stopped at Hugo's door. Rose looked in her brother's room and saw that it was a mess already. Rose watched as her mother ignored the mess. "Hugo, get up and meet me in my room."

Hugo's head pop up from comic book in his hand. "Sure, Mum," Hugo put his head back in the comic book.

Rose saw her mum rolled her eyes like she didn't believe Hugo. Rose tried not to laugh as they made their way to her parents' room. Hermione closed the door after they entered. Rose looked around the room. The bed was made with each side table telling who slept on which side. The master bathroom was opened. There was a sitting area by the windows. Rose always loved her parents' room.

Rose sat on the bed and watched her mother go in the walk-in closet. Her mother came out with two dress bags. Hermione set one on the bed, was ready to hand one to Rose when the door opened, and Hugo walked in. Rose saw her mother smiled as Hugo stood in the center of the room. Rose had a scary feeling that her mother knew her children a little too well.

"Rose, this is for you and the one on the bed is for you, Hugo," She hand the one she was holding to Rose and Hugo picked up the other. Rose opened the bag and saw emerald dress. The dress was beautiful and told her mother so. "Go and try it on," Rose didn't have to be told twice. She went to her parents' bedroom and put on the dress.

She came out and both Hermione and Hugo were speechless. Hermione saw what a beautiful woman her daughter was going to be, and Hugo knew that Scorpius was going to die when he saw Rose in that dress. Rose went to her parents' full-length mirror. She saw how the dress fitted her. The top was off the shoulder, the dress shaped her hips before flowing to the floor. Rose touched her neck and felt that she needed something there.

Rose turned to her mother. "I might need something here," She showed where.

Hermione smiled. "I have the perfect thing," Hermione went in the walk-in closet and came back with a necklace. Rose knew what necklace it was. It was her great-grandmother's diamond and emerald necklace that her mum had gotten when she died. Hermione put it on Rose, and it was perfect. Rose touched the necklace while there were tears in her eyes. Rose looked in the mirror and saw that her mum was crying too. Rose reached around and hugged her mother. Hugo coughed. "Go and change before we get tears stains on this," Rose nodded and went to change.

Rose stayed while Hugo tried on his blue dressrobes that matched his eyes; Rose and Hermione both said how handsome he looked in his robes. He turned right back and went back in the bathroom to change. Both children took their dress bags to their rooms.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. I was in the hospital for week and I had a few weeks to recover. Thank for staying with me and the story. -sjt


	13. Chapter 12

Rose gathered everything she was going to need for the ball. She was going early because Scorpius wanted to show her where he wanted to get married. Hugo and Roxanne would meet her there later. They were having dinner with his family. This was the first time that Rose was going to rest of Scorpius' family, and she was nervous. Scorpius had told her there was nothing to be nervous about. She headed downstairs when she had everything.

Her family was in the sitting room. She said goodbye to her parents and told her brother that she would see him later. Hugo rolled his eyes. Rose took one more look at her family before going through the fireplace.

Scorpius was waiting for her on the other side. He took her bags. "March," Scorpius called out a house elf. A house elf appeared. "Please take Rose's bag to her room." The house elf nodded before there was a pop and he was gone. Scorpius grabbed her hand. "Come on."

He led her through the house to a side garden door. He took her to an open field with two trees at one end. "I think this spot will do for us. In the summer it will be filled with wildflowers, but I know it will work for us."

Rose could see how it would work for them. She could see herself walking down the aisle to him. Yes, this place was perfect for them. She leaned over and kissed him. "This is perfect for us." Scorpius smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Rose wrapped her arms around him.

Rose broke the kiss after a minute or two. She leaned back. "What is my gift for today?"

Scorpius laughed. "Impatient much," He pulled out a square box and handed it to her.

Rose opened the box to find it holding the journal that she was admiring when they were in Hogsmeade earlier. Rose opened the cover and saw inscription.

"Surround yourself with people who believe in your dreams, encourage your ideas, support your ambitions, and bring out the best in you."

― Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart

Rose looked up at Scorpius with tears in her eyes. "I believe in your dreams and I don't want you to put them on the back burner. You don't need to work when we are married, I want you to work on your first book."

"We are going to have children, that are going to need me," Rose closed the journal.

"I know. They are going to need me too. If there a will there is a way. We can get a nanny and I'm sure we can find a babysitter from one of our families to watch the children. And it will get easier as they get older and are off to Hogwarts." Scorpius wiped a tear from her face. "Follow your dreams and just think that it will tell our children that they can follow their dreams no matter what happens in their life."

"Thank you in believe in me," On that spot, where they are planning on getting married, Rose Weasley completely fell in love with her future husband.

* * *

Scorpius showed Rose to her room after they returned from the garden. Rose stood in the doorway of her room. There was bed across from her. On the were two doors and vanity. On the left was a sitting area in front of a fireplace. There were bookcases along the wall. Rose loved the room and she had a feeling that Scorpius knew that.

She saw what time it was and knew she had few hours before the dinner. She went over to the bookcases to find a book. She found one and decide to take hot bath. She entered the bathroom to find a claw foot tub at the end of the bathroom. Next to the tub was a shower and next to that was a double sink. On the right was the toilet. Rose thought that the tub was perfect for a bath.

Rose spent an hour in the bath before getting out. She put on the robe that she found on the back of the door. She came out to find a house elf putting a tea and cookies out. Rose went and had a cup with a couple of cookies before the house elf helped her with her hair and make-up. The house elf was there to help her in her dress. The house elf nodded in approval. Rose went to the full-length mirror in the walk-in closet to see how everything came together.

"You are going to knock him off his broomstick," The mirror said. Rose laughed before leaving. Rose glanced at the clock that dinner was going to be soon. She took breath and watched the house elf clean everything up. The house elf put her things in her bag, it would be ready when Rose wanted to leave.

There was a knock on the door and Rose told them that they could enter. Ariadne came in. She was wearing a light blue dressrobes. Rose wondered if their mothers got together to make sure their children matched. "Wow, you are going to kill my brother in that dress," Ariadne laughed.

"I hope so," Rose smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head down with me," Ariadne asked.

"Sure," Rose was glad that she had someone to walk down with.

The girls made their way to the drawing room. Ariadne let Rose go in first and watched her brother mouth drop at Rose. No one said anything but watched Scorpius and Rose take each other in. Rose saw that Scorpius was in black dressrobes with a green tie, that matched Rose's dress; Ariadne stunk in and stood by her parents.

Scorpius made his way over to Rose. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "You look beautiful, Rose," He said that without taking his eyes off Rose.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rose fixed his tie that didn't even need to be fix.

"Scorpius introduce the girl to the rest of the family," A voice from across the room said. Rose felt the muscle tense in Scorpius' arm. She put an arm on him to keep him calm. Scorpius took a breath before leading Rose to the man.

"Rose, this is my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy," Rose looked at the man, who was balding and watched as his grey eyes as they watched her. Rose wonder what he was thinking about her. He looked away and didn't say a word to her.

Scorpius took a breath before introducing her to his other grandparents. She liked his other grandparents. Hector had showed up with his parents. Hector's parents were great and asked after her family. She wondered if they knew that their son was dating her cousin. She cornered him before dinner.

"Do your parents know that you are dating my cousin?" She asked.

A big smile came to his face. Rose could tell that he really cared for her cousin. "Yes, and they can't wait to meet her." Hector looked around the room. "Do you think your aunt and uncle will like me?" Hector ran his hands over his pants. Rose lifted one eyebrow. Hector let out a little laugh. "I'm picking Roxanne up after dinner and she invited me to Christmas dinner tomorrow."

Rose smiled. "My uncle might play a prank on you, but Aunt Angelica will try to stop him. I think that you will be fine," Hector nodded.

A house elf appeared in the doorway and announced that dinner was ready. Scorpius grabbed her hand and placed in his elbow. They followed his parents to the dining room. Scorpius pulled out her chair for her. Rose was at the end of the table. Scorpius was on her right and Astoria was the end. Hector and Ariadne were across from her. Draco sat across from Astoria with their parents next to him. Hector's parents were in the middle of the table.

Rose looked at the table and found china that looked out. There were multiple forks on one side and more utensils on the other side. Rose had to take a breath; she didn't know what to do. Scorpius leaned closer. "Work outside in," He whispered. Rose nodded. The first course appeared on the plates.

Rose took a breath and watched Scorpius and Astoria first before picking up her own utensils. Dinner followed with few more courses. Conversation was noticeably quiet. Rose was used to people yelling over each other and people breaking into other people conversation. She didn't look at Lucius, but she felt that he was watching her. She had a feeling that he didn't like that his grandson was marrying her. Rose felt that she couldn't do this, have a dinner like this. She had a feeling that she was going to have learn because Scorpius was going in his family company and there were going to be dinners like this to impress people. She felt like crying towards the end of the dinner.

After dessert, the plates were cleared. The men stood and helped the women out of the chairs. Draco and Astoria led them to the ballroom. Rose was ready to excuse herself when Scorpius pulled her into a dark room. Scorpius pulled out his wand and flicked it towards a light. He led her to a chair, pushed her in, and went to the bar to get her a drink. "Here," He pushed in her hands. Rose took a drink and found out it was fire whiskey. She lifted an eyebrow at him. He pushed the glass towards her mouth to make her drink more. Rose drank it and watched him kneel before her. "What's wrong Rose?" Rose opened her mouth to tell him nothing was wrong when he spoke again. "And don't lie to me," He lifted her chain. "I know you when are lying."

Rose took breath. Rose had to hold back the tears. "I don't know if I could do this. Have dinners like that. You need someone who can be a good hostess for your family and business deals. I didn't grow up that way. Dinners are loud and there is only one fork and knife at the plate."

Scorpius laughed before turning into a smile when he saw that Rose was giving him evil eye. "Rose, love, dinners are not always like that. For the most part dinners like that," He waved towards the dinning room. "Are only when my Malfoy grandparents are here. Yes, there will be business dinners but very few. We like to show potential business what they could have when they do business with us. We take them out on the town to wine and dine them. A normal dinner here when it's just my parents and sister are loud and opinionated."

Rose smiled. "So, you don't mind that our children are going to be loud."

"No," Scorpius stood, took her glass, and helped her up. "I want our children to have a voice," He led her to the door. "It's was one of the ways that I knew I wanted to work along my father. He would take my advice sometimes," He leaned down and kissed her. Rose nodded.

They made their way to the ballroom. His parents stood there with his sister. Scorpius pulled them next to Ariadne. Astoria smiled at them as the first guests appeared. Rose watched as people looked at her and wondered how she got to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. Some knew her parents and asked after them. Hector showed up at with Roxanne. Rose hugged Roxanne and was glad that she was here. Roxanne was in a royal purple dressrobes that looked amazing on her. Rose whispered in her ear. Roxanne laughed before following Hector in the ballroom.

The last of guests were coming in when Ariadne leaned closer to Rose. "Where is your brother?" She hissed. Rose shrugged her shoulders. "He has to lead me in the first dance with you guys and my parents."

Rose looked at the last of the guest as they entered the ballroom. Draco led Astoria in the ballroom, Scorpius followed with Rose on his arm. Ariadne followed them while looking over her shoulder, wondering where her date was.

Rose took in all the decorations. There was green and red the basic colors of Christmas. There was also gold and silver in the decorations. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The tree brought those colors together. There were gifts under the tree. Rose loved it in here. It felt warm and inviting.

The music started and Draco led Astoria on the dance floor. They danced for the first few minutes alone, before Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and led her on the dance floor. Rose glanced around to see that brown-haired boy was making his way to Ariadne. He looked older than Ariadne by a few of years. Rose thought that he might have been a year ahead of Scorpius and her in Hogwarts. He claimed her hand, Ariadne frowned but she knew that everyone was watching her, so she put on a smile before being led to the dance floor.

Rose glanced at Scorpius to see that he wasn't happy about that. She could feel the tension in his arms. Rose didn't know if he was mad at Hugo or the man dancing with Ariadne. She leaner closer to him. "Behave." Scorpius gave her a look like he is always good. Rose found that hard to believe that, she knew how he felt about his younger sister.

There was commotion at the door, that had everyone looking up. Hugo stood there in his dressrobes with a half-smile. The three couples stopped dancing as Hugo made his way to Ariadne. He tapped the brown-haired boy on the shoulder. The brown-haired boy turned around to give whoever interrupted his dance with Ariadne Malfoy a stare down. He didn't think that the boy would be as tall as him even if the boy was only fifteen. Hugo only smiled at him before saying something to him. Rose couldn't hear what he said because she and Scorpius were too far away from them. The brown haired opened his mouth to say something when Ariadne grabbed Hugo's hand and pulled him into dance. The brown-haired boy walked off the dance floor.

Rose pulled Scorpius back into the dance and that Draco and Astoria were starting to dance again. Rose was going to have to ask her brother why he was late. Other couples came on the dance floor. Rose saw her cousin flow by her on Hector's. She saw her brother and Ariadne dance up. There was a big smile on Ariadne's face. Rose was happy that her brother had shown up.

After dancing with many men that Rose didn't know, she decided it was time for a break. She found a corner and took a breath. Scorpius appeared next to her with a glass of champagne. Rose a sip before thanking him. Scorpius reached for her hand while he took a sip of his champagne.

"Who was that man dancing with Ariadne before Hugo showed up?" Rose asked.

Scorpius eyes grew dark and a frown appeared on his face. "Thaddeus Delmar," There was chip to Scorpius' voice as he said the name.

Rose waited until for him to say more about this man. She watched Scorpius search for Thaddeus Delmar in the crowd. Scorpius was giving him the evil eye when he found him. Thaddeus didn't even notice that Scorpius was watching him. "And why don't we like him?" She asked.

"He wants a way into the company, by getting married to Ariadne or getting a job there." Scorpius growled. Rose felt that there wasn't the time or place for this story.

"Well I don't think that he is going to get in by the way of your sister," Rose said. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "Your sister is a smart and strong girl, I don't think she is going to fall for a pretty face like that," Scorpius wanted to say when Hector and Roxanne and Hugo and Ariadne walked up.

After they greeted each other, Rose turned to her brother. "Why were you late?"

Hugo gave her a half smile that only worked on their mother and grandmothers. "I might have lost track of time, playing chess with Dad." Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"It was quite an entrance you made, Hugo," Roxanne smiled at him. Hugo shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Ariadne hit him on the arm. Hugo smiled at her. "I already told you that I was sorry, and I will make it up to you later."

"You better, Hugo Weasley," Ariadne grabbed his arm. "Come on, I want you to meet some friends of mine." Ariadne pulled him away. There was a scared look on Hugo's face. The other four laughed.

Rose turned to Roxanne. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

A light grew in Roxanne's eyes. Rose smiled. "I am having a blast. His parents and grandparents are great," Roxanne looked up at Hector. "I think we danced almost every dance together," Hector smiled down at her. Rose and Scorpius traded a look, their cousins were falling in love with each other.

Scorpius pulled out his pocket watch. "Well I think we have time for more dance before this night ends." Scorpius took Rose's empty glass and placed it on an empty tray passing by. He grabbed her hand. Hector grabbed Roxanne's hand. Scorpius and Hector pulled them on the dance floor for one more dance.

Scorpius walked Rose to the fireplaces, where Hugo was waiting for her. Rose saw her bags were there. Hugo turned away so Scorpius and Rose could say goodbye properly. Scorpius kissed her goodbye and that he would see her tomorrow at the Burrow. Scorpius handed her bags to Hugo and watched brother and sister leave.


	14. Chapter 13

Scorpius took a breath as he stared at the Burrow. He wanted to wipe his hands on his pants, but he was holding Rose's last Christmas gift and a bottle of wine for the Weasleys to thank them for inviting him to their home on Christmas. This was the first time that he was meeting most of Rose's family. He got along with her cousins that were still in Hogwarts but this time he was meeting people who were older than him.

"Are you ready for this?" Hector said. He was holding a pie that his mother made him take.

Scorpius smiled. "Just remember that Rose and Roxanne are going to there," Hector nodded. They made their way down to Burrow.

They saw that the house was welcoming and warm. There was a sign in the door greeting them. They could hear voices coming from inside the house. Each of the boys took a breath before Hector knocked on the door. They wondered if anyone heard the knock on the door when the door was opened.

There was a tall red-haired man standing there, he glanced down at the boys. He looked at Scorpius than looked at Hector. He opened his mouth to say something when Rose appeared next to him. When Scorpius saw her, he couldn't hide his smile. She smiled back at him. Scorpius had forgot that Hector and the red-haired man was there.

"Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy and his cousin, Hector," Rose said. Scorpius looked up at his future father-in-law. Ron Weasley sneered at him. Scorpius had a feeling that Ron wasn't happy that Scorpius was taking his little girl.

Scorpius tucked Rose's present under his arm before holding out his hand. "Mr. Weasley, it's nice to meet you." Scorpius made sure to look in Ron's eyes. Scorpius could tell that Rose's got her eye color from him.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Scorpius before taking Scorpius' hand. Ron's grip was strong. Scorpius had a feeling that Ron was gripping a little hard than normal. Ron was hoping that Scorpius would break contact, but Scorpius stared him down. Hector looked between his cousin and Ron Weasley, wondering who would break first.

"Enough, Dad." Rose hissed at her father. Ron looked at Rose to see she was frowning with hands on her hips. Ron let go of Scorpius' hand. Rose took Scorpius' hand and pulled him into the house. Hector followed on their heels.

Rose led him int the house around people that were standing and sitting in the sitting room. Hector broke away from them when he saw Roxanne. Scorpius leaned closer to Rose. "I have something for your grandmother," Rose nodded.

She led them to the kitchen, where people were helping cook food or sitting at the table. Rose stopped to say something to one of her aunts before taking Scorpius to the white-haired woman standing at the stove. "Grandmum," Rose smiled at the older woman. "This is Scorpius."

"Mrs. Weasley," Held out the bottle of wine for her. "This is for you to thank you and your family for inviting my cousin and me to your Christmas." Molly took the bottle from him. She looked around for Hector. "He is around here with Roxanne and a pie," Scorpius smiled at Molly. Molly let out a laugh before handing the bottle of wine to one of her daughters-in-law.

"Thank you, Scorpius," Molly Weasley smiled at the young man. She turned to her granddaughter. "Take your young man away until dinner," Rose had no problem taking Scorpius away from the kitchen. They passed Hector and Roxanne on their way out of the kitchen.

Rose led Scorpius to the sitting room. Rose introduced Scorpius to the people that he didn't know. Scorpius met older cousins, uncles, and aunts, and a grandfather. There was a game of wizarding chess going on. Scorpius saw that James, Fred, and Louis had their heads together and he had a feeling that they were up to no good. It had Scorpius worried.

Scorpius was ready to ask Rose if they could leave for a second when someone threw their arm around him. Scorpius turned to see his cousin, Teddy. "Teddy, when did you get here?"

Teddy laughed before looking at his wife who was talking to her sister, Dom. "Just now," Teddy looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. "There are some perks about being married and not having kids. Grandmum Molly wants us to work on giving her great-grandchildren." Scorpius blushed.

Scorpius knew that Teddy knew about the contract and how Rose and Scorpius had to have a baby in their first year of marriage. Teddy and Vic have been married for two years. Scorpius wondered what it might be like to have this time with one's wife without worrying about having a baby right away. Just spending Christmas morning with the one you loved.

That thought had Scorpius turning to Rose, who was talking with her Aunt Fleur and cousin, Molly about wedding planning. Rose let out a laugh from something that Molly had said. Scorpius didn't catch what she said. Rose's face lit up from the laugh. The mid-morning sunlight came in the window and touched Rose's hair. It made her hair seem like fire, bright and warm. Scorpius smiled; those two words said a lot about Rose. She was smart and just not book smart but common-sense smart. She had a warm personally, she cared about others. There was a smile on her face most days. Scorpius also knew that there was a fire in her, he has seen it a time or two. It was in her eyes at a slow burn, it didn't take long for it to flame up. When they were arguing, which wasn't often, all Scorpius wanted to do was kiss her. He loved her temper.

There were other things that he loved about her. He loved her the way her blue grew bright when she learned something interesting and had to tell someone. He loved feeling her warm body next to him when they were sitting on the couch in the common room. He loved to play with her curls because it relaxes her. Scorpius smiled because he could spend all day talking about all the things he loved about Rose. That when it hit him like a ton quaffles coming at him.

He was in love with his future wife.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. Rose looked over at him with a smile. Scorpius wanted to say the words but not in front of her family. "Do you think we can get away for a second?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah," She stood. "Let me get my coat," She left the room to get her coat.

Scorpius and turned to his cousin. There was a big smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

Teddy looked proud. "I just help you realize something." Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him. "You're welcome," Scorpius was ready to say something when Rose took his hand.

Rose led him outside and away from the house. He had a feeling that her family would be pressed against the windows to see what would happen to them. Rose stopped at a tree where they could see the house but the people in the house couldn't see them. Scorpius looked at her through the lens of love.

She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and had a blue kitted hat on her head. She looked beautiful to him. She looked at him with those blue eyes, wondering what he needed. Scorpius smiled. He wanted to say I love you to her, but the words stopped at the tip of his tongue. When he told her, he wanted it to be special not in her grandparents' garden. There was a voice in the back of his mind that told him he was getting the girl there was no need for him to tell her. His own heart was telling him that he wanted to hear the words those three little words from her.

"You are beautiful," He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Rose broke the kiss. "Please tell me that isn't why you brought me out here, it is cold."

Scorpius laughed. "No, but I could keep you warm," Scorpius pressed into her.

"Scorpius," Rose warned.

Scorpius pulled out her last gift. "Merry Christmas," Rose gave him a look before opening the gift. She opened the long box to find a simple diamond and sapphire necklace.

"This is beautiful," She whispered. Scorpius smiled before taking the necklace out and helping her put it on. "These twelve days of Christmas have been the best, but you can't do this next year."

Scorpius ran a finger down her cheek. "I just want to woo my future wife," Rose shook her head. "I figured that this was a good start when you get mad at me," Rose rolled her eyes before looking down at the necklace. "Are you going to thank me?" He smirked.

Rose looked at him before looking at the necklace again. "All these gifts have been amazing, and I don't know how to thank you," Scorpius saw tears in her eyes. It had turned serious and he had a respond waiting for her along the lines of I can think of a way, but we can start with a kiss.

Scorpius pulled out her hand out of her pocket. "I figured that you needed this because our lives are changing yours a little more than mine," He pulled her close. He trapped her hand between them. She could feel the heat coming off him and his heartbeat. It was the perfect moment to tell her that he was in love with her, but something stopped him. The best way to say it was with a kiss.

He captured her lips in a kiss that spoke volumes. He backed her to the tree that was behind them. Rose moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Scorpius deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in. Scorpius ran his hands over Rose's side to the curve of her breasts. He took them in his hands, but Scorpius thought there were too many layers. He distracted Rose with his lips as he unzipped her jacket and pushed it aside. He put his cold hand under her shirt and Rose let out a hiss. Scorpius moved his hand up to her bra covered breast. It was still one too many layers, he could feel her nipple through the bra. He reached in and pulled her breast out.

"Scorpius," Rose broke the kiss. Scorpius took the opportunity to kiss along her neck. His hand kneading her breast and the nipple grew harder. Scorpius would give anything to see what her breasts looked like.

He started to slip her jacket over her shoulder when he heard. "Scorpius stop making out with my cousin and come play with quidditch with us," James shouted.

Rose's head fell on his shoulder, he could feel that she was laughing. Scorpius sighed. The moment was broken, so he put her breast back in her bra. "Your family is never coming over when we are married," Scorpius hissed in her ear. He felt Rose nod.

She lifted her head. Scorpius could see that there was still desire in her dark blue eyes. It was a dark blue that matched sapphire in the necklace. Scorpius wanted to lean forward and kiss her again. He didn't think that she would mind. He was ready to go forward when he heard his name again and it was Hector.

"Scorpius," It sounded like a plea.

Scorpius sighed again. "My family is also not coming over."

"I agree," Rose zipped up her jacket. "For a least six months when I'm hugely pregnant," Scorpius went in for a quick kiss.

"Scorpius," They heard Scorpius name again from Hector.

"What?" Scorpius turned towards his cousin.

"Are you coming? They want to see how we play on a quidditch pitch," Hector stood ten feet away from them.

"Most of them should know how we play since we played against them every year," Scorpius didn't like that he was force into playing quidditch.

Hector rolled his eyes like he knew where Scorpius was coming from. "I tried telling them that, but they want to see how we play on a team."

Scorpius turned to Rose to see if there was a way out of it. She only smiled. "You might as well play with them or they will keep badgering you until you do," Rose spoke from experiment.

Scorpius sighed. He was going to play quidditch when he rather spend time with Rose. "Do I get a good luck kiss?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope, you'll get a kiss if you win," Rose headed for the house.

Scorpius reached for her. "Where do you think you are going?" He got a piece of her jacket.

"In the house, to see if Grandmum need any help with dinner," Rose said.

"I don't think so, you are going to watch me win," Scorpius pulled her away from the house.

They made their way to homemade quidditch pitch that was once the orchard. They saw all the Weasley grandchildren there along with Teddy and Jonathan Cameron. Scorpius and Hector's eyes widen when they saw Jonathan Cameron. "That's Jonathan Cameron, he plays for the Falmouth Falcons as keeper." Scorpius went all fanboy on Rose.

"Yeah, he's engaged to my cousin, Dom." Rose said like it was no big deal that there was a professional quidditch player in their backyard. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Rose. Rose only smiled at him and kissed him. "And I'm going to marry the heir to the Malfoy Corporation. A company that makes billions." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Alright," James shouted over everyone. "We are going to break into teams," James started to put everyone in groups by the position they played.

James was one of the captains along with Vic. They started with keepers. Hugo went with Vic while Jonathon with James. They went with seekers next. Al went with his brother and Scorpius went on Vic's team. The beaters were next. Roxanne and Fred went on Vic's team and Lucy and Louis went on James' team. The chasers were last. James went with Lily and Hector and Vic went with Teddy and Dom. After the teams were formed, Molly and Rose took a seat on one of the benches that were placed in the orchard.

"Welcome, to Lupins vs. Potters Christmas quidditch game," Molly said through her wand. Some of the older generation had made their way to the pitch. Rose saw that her dad was watching Scorpius while Uncle George was watching Hector. "The Lupins are wearing the green bands and the Potters have the red bands," Molly told the crowd. She told everyone who was on each team.

Aunt Ginny came out with the box of balls and broom. There was whistle around her neck. Ginny looked from her niece to her son. "I want a clean game, or someone will have to explain to Grandmum why there is bloody nose at the dinner table," Both of the captains nodded. She released the snitch and bludgers. Seekers and beaters watched the balls. Ginny threw the quaffle in the air.

"The quaffle is grabbed by James, who throws it to Lily. Lily races down the pitch towards Hugo. Lily's arm is hit by a bludger from Roxanne. Dom is under Lily and catches the quaffle. Dom throws the quaffle over the heads of Roxanne and Fred to Vic. Vic catches the quaffle one handed. She races towards Jonathon. She takes aim, but throws its to Teddy, who throws it through the right goal. Ten points for the Lupins. Jonathan throws the quaffle over the heads to Hector, who throws it James, who throws it back to Hector. Hector throws it over Hugo's head into the middle goal. Ten to Ten the score is tied."

Molly continued to comment on the game for the next thirty minutes. Rose kept the score while watching the game. Scorpius and Al were above the game waiting to see the snitch. With both being seasoned players, both knew the other would not fall for any tricks the other would do. Molly kept an eye on them to see who was going to go for the snitch. It seemed like that they both knew where the snitch was but were holding back because either one could win it for the team. The game was that close.

Fleur Weasley came in the pitch and watched for a second before catching her sister-in-law's eye. Ginny knew what that meant. She nodded to the two seekers. "Both seekers have found the snitch, and both are going after it. Scorpius catches the snitch right from under Al's nose. Lupins Win!" Molly shouted.

While the rest of the Lupins congratulate each other, Scorpius flies over to Rose with the snitch in his hand. He bended his head down and kissed Rose in front of everyone. "I won," Scorpius smirked. Rose rolled her eyes. There were cheers around them. Rose wanted to flip them off, but her aunts were on the field, so she just gave them looks that had them laughing.

Everyone entered the Burrow to the smell of Christmas dinner. It made Scorpius realize how hungry he was. Everyone who was outside washed up. The good thing was that there were no blood or broken bones. Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Scorpius wondered how everyone was fitting around the table, he felt that he was sitting on Rose's lap. He saw that Hector was next to him. Hector gave him a smile as he passed him a dish. People were passing the food while talking to the person next to them. Al was saying that he let Scorpius win to gain the support of the family. Scorpius shouted right back at him. The best part was Al was on the other end of the table as they had this shouting match. Harry and Charlie put their two cents in about what happened with both of them knowing the position. Al and Scorpius reason that they would have to see who the better seeker in the family in the next family game was.

The meal was done before Scorpius realized. There was a lot fighting and laughter. He couldn't get enough of the food that was made. The losers of the quidditch game had to clean up the kitchen. He watched Hector trying to get out of it by the way of Roxanne. She was having none of it. The family pushed the older Molly out of the kitchen. The rest of the family sat around the sitting room. Some of them started a chess tournament. Rose was busy talking to her aunt Angelina when Molly Weasley turned her eagle on Scorpius. She took in Scorpius from head to toe.

"Do you care for my granddaughter?" She asked.

"I do," Scorpius didn't want to tell her that he was in love with Rose not before he told Rose herself.

Molly nodded, she liked that answer, or she could read his eyes. "What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to join my family's company," He grabbed Rose's hand. That had her break her conversation with her aunt. "I hope to make a loving family." It seemed that the whole room had gone quiet.

"Where are you planning on having this family?" Molly asked.

Scorpius turned to Rose when saying the next answer. "There is a house on my family's land that we will live at until it is our time to take over the Manor."

"Grandmum, leave Scorpius alone," Rose said. Everyone could tell that Molly Weasley wanted to say something. They knew what she wanted from Scorpius, but everyone saw it written on Scorpius' face.

The group from the kitchen came in and it was time for gifts. They started with the brown wrapped gifts first. Scorpius was surprised that he got one. He opened it to find a green knitted sweater with a silver S in the center. Rose whispered in his ear that he was part of the family. He saw that Hector got a scarf that was green and silver. Roxanne was helping put in on him. The other gifts were handed out. Scorpius received two more gifts. One from Hermione and Ron, that was a pair of seeker gloves. He needed a new pair. The gloves fitted perfectly on him. The other gift was from Rose. It was a book he has been talking about for months. He leaned over and kissed her.

The rest of the evening past with Christmas songs on the wireless. They got to hear from Grandmum favorite singer. Most of the family moaned. Before Scorpius knew it, it was time to leave. Hector and he said goodbye to everyone and a private goodbye to Roxanne and Rose. As they were heading up the hill to apparate, Scorpius realized that it was one of the best Christmas he had.


	15. Chapter 14

Rose screamed when she saw Lily sitting at the end f her bed. "What the fuck, Lily?" Lily giggled.

"Aunt Hermione wanted to make sure that you were awake," Lily smiled. Rose rolled her eyes. Today was the day that they were going to wedding dress shopping. Rose got out of bed and went to take a shower. She was glad that Lily wasn't in her room when she got out of the shower.

Rose made her way downstairs to the kitchen to find her mum and Aunt Ginny cooking breakfast. "Morning," Rose reached for piece of bacon, but her hand was slapped away by her aunt. Rose gave her a look that only had her aunt laughing.

"Go and help Lily in the dining room," Hermione told her daughter and give her a stack of napkins.

Rose went and helped Lily. Lily kept asking what kind of dress Rose was looking for and Rose had no idea what dress she wanted. She knew that it had to make Scorpius melt when he saw her in it. She missed him. They didn't see each other yesterday. He couldn't go with her when she went to see her muggle family. She got asked by her great-great-grandmother about her engagement ring. Rose didn't know what to tell her, she just told her that it was gift from a boy. She didn't know if her grandmother believed her or not, but Rose didn't stay around to find out.

She didn't realize how much she missed Scorpius until she talked to him last night when they came home from her muggle aunt's house. She wasn't going to see him until tomorrow when his family came over to dinner. Just thinking about him brought a smile to her face.

"Rose," Lily looked from Rose touching her ring and the necklace that Scorpius had given her. "Scorpius is here," Lily wanted to mess with her cousin.

"What?" Rose looked around the room. "Where?" Lily started laughing. "Lily," Rose warned her.

"What? I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, but you were lost in Scorpius World," Lily had placed silverware on the table. Rose had to fight herself from rolling her eyes. "Your mum wants you to get the glasses," Rose nodded.

Rose tried to keep Scorpius from her mind while she helped finish getting everything together. Everything was set when every female in her family came over. Astoria and Ariadne showed up with a bottle of champagne. Alice had come to help pick out the dress too. Everyone started to eat and comment on what Rose was going to wear or what their wedding dress was going to look like.

* * *

The party entered the dress shop. Hermione made her way to the front to the shop girl that was behind the counter. The girl's eyes had widened when she saw the group come in. "The Weasley party," Hermione said. The girl looked down at the date book on the counter. "We have the shop for the afternoon." The girl nodded.

"If everyone would like to take a seat. My name is Nancy." The girl waved to the seating area. "And who is the bride?" She smiled at everyone. Someone had pushed Rose forward. Rose looked behind her to see who it was, but all she saw were her cousins head turned around like they didn't do it.

"That would be me," Rose said.

Nancy looked surprised at how young Rose looked but didn't let it show on her face. "Do you know what dress you are looking for?"

"No, can I look around?" Rose asked.

"Sure," She said. At that moment everyone thought that it meant for them to look around too.

Rose didn't have time to look for herself when everyone kept shoving dresses into her hands. Before she knew it, she had fifteen dresses in her hands. "Enough," She said. Everyone knew that voice and took a seat. "Alright, we are going to limit this pile to three for me to try on."

They got the dresses down to three. Rose turned to Nancy. "Let's try these three on," Nancy nodded and led Rose to the back. Rose tried on the first dress. She went out for everyone to see. Rose looked in the three-piece mirror and the dress looked good, but something didn't feel right to her. She turned towards everyone to see what they thought.

Everyone stared before they started to talk at once.

"There is something not right about that dress."

"It's not Rose."

"I can't see Scorpius falling over her in that dress."

"Rose go and change into another dress," Rose heard her mother say. She left and changed into another.

Rose came out in the second dress. There was something about the cut that Rose didn't like. It felt like it highlighted the freckles on her skin. She turned around to face her family. They were making faces at her. She knew already that they did not like it. Rose didn't wait for someone to say something before going back to try on the last dress.

The last dress fitted her perfectly. It hugged her curves the way a dress is supposed to. Rose couldn't wait to see how it fitted on her. She made her way out and looked in the mirror. The dress was breathtaking, and Scorpius is going to lose his mind when he sees her in. There was a line of silver in the dress, Rose thought that it perfect. She turned around and no one said anything for a minute.

"Wow," Lily was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Scorpius is going to lose his mind," Ariadne said. Everyone agreed with her.

"I think my family tiara will work with that dress," The older Molly said. Her daughters-in-law turned to her. The last time they saw the tiara was when Ginny got married. Rose was the first of this generation to wear it. Both Vic and Dom had tried the tiara, but it didn't work with their dresses.

"I agree, Mum," Ginny looked from her niece to her mother. "I wish we would have brought it." There was a look in Molly's eye as she pulled out a box from her bag. "You didn't, Mum." Molly nodded.

She took out the tiara, went up to Rose, and put it on. Molly moved back so everyone could see. Dom and Vic stepped up and started to play with Rose's hair and talking about how to do her hair for the wedding. Everyone put in their two cents on what to do with Rose's hair. Rose just let continue because she was glad that she found the dress.

Rose went back with Nancy to get measurements and to change. "Are there any accommodations we need to make?" Nancy asked.

Rose knew what she was talking about. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Nancy blushed. "That there might be a baby bump because you are so young."

Rose took a breath before answering her. "No, my fiancé and I are very much in love and really want to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"Oh," Nancy could only say. She continued to take the measurement for Rose. Rose got out of the dress and put her own clothes on. She picked up the tiara and brought it back to her grandmother.

"Rose," Lily called to her. Rose turned to her to see that Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, and Ariadne were looking at bridesmaids' dresses. "Come here," Rose made her way over to them. "What do you think of these dresses for our bridesmaids' dresses?" Roxanne was holding a gold and a silver dress.

Rose took the gold and saw that they were the same style. She held it up to Lily and had Roxanne hold up hers. Rose was glad that these dresses would work. "Nancy," She called out.

Nancy came over. "Yes."

"I would like three dresses like this," She held up the gold dress. "I want the maid of honor dress to be little different." Rose pointed to the dress that Roxanne was holding. "I want two dresses like this."

"I'll see what we can do." Nancy said and was going to say more when the owner came over.

"We'll do whatever you want, Miss Weasley," Lavender Brown said. "Nancy, get the girls measured. Who is wearing what?" Rose told her that Lily, Lucy, and Alice were wearing the gold with Lily's being a little different and Roxanne and Ariadne will be wearing the silver. All five girls went with Nancy to get measured.

Rose smiled at Ms. Brown. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I owe a lot to your mum and aunt, they helped me get my start when I was starting out," She let out a laugh. "Having the woman marrying Harry Potter and the only woman in the Golden Trio wearing your wedding dresses does wonders for your business. That why I am glad to your wedding." Rose nodded. Lavender left her and went to talk to her mother and aunt.

* * *

Rose was glad that she had found a wedding dress and her bridesmaids' dress. After the finding the perfect wedding dress. Everyone went their separate ways. Rose and her mum had gone with Astoria and Ariadne to work on some wedding things. She was tired and she missed Scorpius, she wondered if she should call him to go out or something. She decided that was a good idea and went to her room to rest.

"What the hell?" Rose shouted when she saw Scorpius laying on her bed. She turned towards the door to make sure that no one heard her. She closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius stood and made his way over to Rose. "I missed you these past couple of days and I don't think that I could wait until tomorrow to see you," He leaned in and kissed her.

Rose moaned and Scorpius knew that he had her. "I've missed you, too." She wrapped her arms his neck.

"How did you get in here?" Rose asked after they got to the bed.

"Hugo," Scorpius was playing Rose's necklace. "You should thank him later." Rose laughed and reached up to kiss him. "How was wedding dress shopping?"

Rose leaned back on his chest. "Good. I found my dress and the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Do I get to see it?" Scorpius' hand reached under her shirt.

"Not until the wedding," Rose hissed because her had just grabbed her breast. Rose reached for his hand to pull it out of her shirt. Scorpius gave her a questionable look. "My parents are downstairs," Rose hissed.

"I know," Scorpius smiled wickedly. Scorpius took his other hand and unclasped her bra. "There is certain risk to it." With Rose's bra loose, Scorpius reached for a breast. Rose hissed when his skin touched her skin. Scorpius placed his finger and thumb around her nipple. He started to play with it, and it grew hard.

Scorpius wanted to see what he was doing; he was going to have remove her shirt. He leaned towards her ear. "Take off your shirt," He whispered. Rose looked into Scorpius' eyes to see that there that he a 'I dare you' look in his eyes. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius squeezed her breast. Rose took the challenge from him. She sat up and pulled her shirt and bra off.

Scorpius could only stare at Rose's breasts. They were firm, pale, and rosy. Rose saw Scorpius licked his lips before leaning up and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the nipple. Scorpius watched as Rose closed her eyes and let out a moan that went straight through him. He started to suck the nipple. It made Rose throw her head back and put her chest in his face. Scorpius took her other breast in his hand and just let his fingers play with it. He reached for the button on her jeans and unbutton it. He was ready to slip his hand in when they heard.

"Rose, dinner is ready," Hugo said as he knocked on her door.

Rose opened her eyes to see what Scorpius was doing. "Be down in a couple of minutes," Rose didn't know how she got that out. She waited until she heard Hugo going down the stairs before getting off Scorpius and the bed. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on. "You should be gone by the time I get back," She pulled her shirt from her hair.

Scorpius placed his hands behind his head. "Or I could still be waiting to continue where we left off," Rose buttoned her jeans.

"That is not going to happen," Rose headed for her door.

"Just think of where my lips were a moment ago," Scorpius closed his eyes. Rose rolled her eyes as she closed her bedroom door.

Rose raced upstairs after she finished the dishes with Hugo, where she kicked him in the leg when he made certain comments whenever their parents walked in the kitchen. She didn't know who she was going to kill first her brother or Scorpius. Hugo for his comments or Scorpius because she couldn't get what he said out of her mind. She kept thinking on where it would have ended if Hugo didn't come when he did. She was glad for her brother about that.

She entered her room to see Scorpius was still there, reading the book she had on her nightstand. He looked up at her and smiled. "We could play out a scene from this," He held out the book. Rose reached for the book, but Scorpius kept it out her reach.

Rose smiled, leaned down and kissed him. "Sure," She said against his lips. She waited until Scorpius started to kiss her to grab her book from him. Rose set the book down before sitting on the bed. "I thought that I told you to be gone when I get back," Rose brushed a hair out of his face.

"And I told you that I would be waiting," Scorpius reached for wrist and pulled her over him. Rose gave him a look, but Scorpius gave her his puppy dog eyes. "I've missed sleeping next to you. The past few nights I would reach for you and you wouldn't be there. I want to hold you close and keep me warm. So, can I stay the night?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

Rose stood in front of her closet trying to find something to wear for the dinner that her family and Scorpius' family were having. It wasn't anything special, just the first their two families were going to get together. Rose sighed and took out a blue sweater and a good pair of jeans. After she went dressed, she went downstairs to see if her mum needed any help with dinner.

Rose could smell the roast cooking when she entered the kitchen. Her mum was putting together an appetizer plate and her dad was putting the finishing touches on his famous apple tart. Rose saw that they had brought out the good china for tonight. Her dad was mumbling about something that had her mother smiling.

"Do you guys need any help?" Rose asked her parents.

"Can you and your brother set the table?" Hermione hit Ron to stop his mumbling. He looked up when he saw his daughter in the room.

"Sure," Rose went to grab the plates. "Dad are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Ron looked away from his daughter. "I just hope that they like my tart."

"I sure they will. Scorpius liked the tart you made for Christmas," Rose headed out of the room, getting her brother to help with the table.

A half an hour later, the Malfoys showed up. They spent twenty minutes talking before heading to the dinning room. Hermione and Ron took seats at the ends of the table. Astoria, Hugo, and Ariadne sat on the left side of the table. Rose, Scorpius, and Draco sat on the right side on the table. Food was pasted around the table. Rose watched Hermione and Astoria talking as they were watching her and Scorpius, who was talking to Draco, Hugo, and Ron about quidditch.

"I know that Scorpius wasn't in his bed last night," Astoria said.

"I think that we had a visitor last night," Hermione glanced at her daughter. Rose tried to hide the blush that was coming to her face. She turned back to Astoria. "It would have been nice to know that he was here, he could have come down for dinner." Rose tried to give her mother a smile, but it faltered.

Ariadne laughed, but Astoria turned on her and asked how her day was with Lily. They talked on how the girls went to spend their father's money in Diagon Ally and muggle London. Astoria wanted to get the recipe on the mashed potatoes that Hermione had made, Hermione told it was a family recipe and that it would be passed down to Rose once she married.

Loud voices were coming from the other side of the table. "You think that the Catapults have a chance to win the Cup this year," Ron shouted at Draco. Hermione gave her husband a look from across the table. Draco was starting to laugh when he got the same look from his wife. Both men smiled before lowering their voices again.

Everyone had a piece of pie in front of them when Draco brought up something. "I was contact by the Daily Prophet about having a reporter at the wedding, I think that we should do it." He was looking at Hermione when he said this. Hermione nodded. She agreed with him.

"What? No!" Scorpius shouted at his father. He grabbed Rose's hand and hope that he had her support on this. "This is our wedding and the whole wizarding world doesn't have to know about it."

Draco was ready to say something when Rose made Scorpius look at her. "I think your father is right in this," Scorpius opened his mouth to say something when Rose held up a hand to stop him. "Scorpius, you are heir to one of the biggest wizarding companies and I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, two of the biggest war heroes. Everyone is going to want to know about our wedding." She looked at her future father-in-law. "They only have to be there for the ceremony, and we will have the rest of the day for us." Draco nodded, agreeing with Rose.

"Okay," Scorpius said before taking a bite of the tart. "This is good, Mr. Weasley." He took another bite. Everyone laughed before digging into their own piece. The rest of evening was great between the two families.


	16. Chapter 15

Before either Scorpius or Rose knew they were heading back to school. On this side of the school year, June seem closer that before. They had a lot on their plates with NEWTs, wedding plans, and head duties. Scorpius also had to worry about quidditch too. There was a still a chance that Slytherin could win the quidditch cup. They were feeling the pressure of seventh year.

January turned into February and Scorpius was feeling that he was losing his Rose. When she wasn't in class or the Great Hall for meals, Rose was in the library and if she wasn't in the library, she was in the head common room at her desk. Scorpius knew that something was going on but no one in her family told him. He tried to get it out Alice, but she just shook her. Scorpius wanted his Rose back and he started to form a plan.

The first part of the plan was talking to Professor McGonagall. He made his to the Headmaster's office a week before Valentine's Day. The whole school was in on the holiday, everyone but Rose. Scorpius knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. He was told to enter.

McGonagall looked over her glasses at the Head Boy. She wondered what he needed and why he was here without the Head Girl. "Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," She pointed to the seat in front of her desk. Scorpius took his seat. McGonagall folded her hands in front of her. "What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

Scorpius looked around the room to see that the pass headmasters and mistress were looking at him. He took a breath, he had to remember that he was doing this for Rose. "I don't know if you seen Rose lately, but she is going crazy with studying for NEWTs," McGonagall nodded. She has seen her Head Girl. She had a feeling that a burnout was going to happen to her. "I want to give her a break, by taking her away for the weekend," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to leave school grounds."

"I'm assuming that it is the weekend after the fourteenth," McGonagall said. Scorpius nodded. "I don't see a problem with that. You can leave after class on Friday and return Sunday before curfew."

"Thank you," Scorpius jumped out of seat and made his way to the door. "Thank you, Professor," Scorpius said after he opened the door.

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall smiled. Scorpius heard before closing the door.

* * *

The next part of the plan involved talking to Lily Potter. He already wrote to his dad about having the cabin ready for the weekend. Scorpius knew that his father was smiling as he was reading the letter. His father could think what he wants, all Scorpius cared for was if the cabin was ready.

With Rose occupied it wasn't hard to find Lily alone. He found her in the Great Hall with some of her friends. The other girls smiled at him as he came up. A couple of them waved their hands at him. He didn't notice the girls when his eyes were on Lily.

"Scorpius," She greeted him. She was wondering what he needed with her.

"Can I speak to privately?" Scorpius asked. He didn't want his plan to get out and have Rose find out what he was planning.

"Sure," Lily started to gather her things.

"You know what he is talking about?" One of the girls said to another girl.

"Well you know that Rose Weasley isn't giving him any," The other girl nodded.

Lily stopped putting her books in her bag. "You need to stop now," Lily growled through her teeth. "If I hear anything come from your mouths about this, I will make your life a living hell." The girls widen their eyes, they feared Lily Potter. Scorpius knew that they wouldn't be spreading any rumors about him and Lily. Scorpius heard that she had one mean bat-bogey hex. "Come on, Scorpius," Lily swung her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall. Scorpius ran after her.

Lily looked around before entering an empty classroom. Scorpius followed her in and left the door open. "What did you need?" Lily asked.

Scorpius took a breath. "I don't know if you notice that Rose has spent a lot time studying. I want to take Rose away for a weekend and I need your help," Lily smiled.

"What do you need?" Lily had a look in her eyes that had Scorpius scared.

"I need you to pack a bag for Rose for Valentine's Day weekend of what she is going to need. And depending on when I break her out, gathering her things."

"I think I can be of help." Lily held out her hand. Scorpius shook her head. "I think she needs it," Lily said in a quiet voice.

"You know why she is like this," Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. Lily nodded. "Would you mind telling me?"

"I think you need to talk to Rose about it," Lily headed for the door. She stopped at the door and gave him a weak smile. "I think that you would be able to help her. I'll have everything ready for you when you need it." Lily left him standing in the classroom. Scorpius stood there trying to figure out the Potter/Weasley women.

* * *

Scorpius had just came back from the cabin to make sure that everything was ready. All he needed was the girl. He found Rose in the head common room, sitting at her desk. She had piled up her hair in a bun, it made Scorpius want to kiss it. He made his way over to her and kissed her neck. Rose moaned. "Hello, Rose," He kissed the spot behind her ear.

Rose turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Hello," She turned back to her books and notes.

"I have a surprise for you," He reached over her closed her book.

"Scorpius," Rose warned him.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "You can be mad after your surprise," He reached for her hand and pulled her out of her chair. Rose wanted to say something, but Scorpius pulled her towards the door and out of the common room.

They made their way out of the school and off the school grounds. "Scorpius where are we going and does Professor McGonagall know where we are going?"

"All you need to know is we have permission to leave," Scorpius gathered her close before disappearing.

They appeared in front of cabin on a lake. There were mountains surrounding the cabin and the lake. There was snow on the ground and the lake was frozen. The place was quiet, and Rose loved it. Scorpius led her up the three stairs to the door. He opened the door with his wand.

They entered to find the cabin warmed by the big fireplace. There was a sitting area in front of fireplace. Behind the sitting area was a table set for two. In the back of the room was a small kitchen. On either side of the fireplace were two doors. One door led to the bedroom and the other led to the bathroom. Rose loved it.

"Scorpius, what are we doing here?" Rose asked. She had a feeling what they were doing here but she wanted Scorpius to tell her.

"This is your surprise. A weekend with no schoolwork or studying," Scorpius headed for the kitchen.

"Scorpius," Rose followed him. "I have nothing here and there are things that I need."

Scorpius pulled something out of the oven. "Lily packed you a bag and it is in the bedroom," Rose stomach let out a growl after she smelled something good. "Come and sit down," Scorpius smiled after he heard Rose's stomach.

Rose sat in at one of the chairs. Scorpius put some fish on her plate. Rose looked at him with narrowed eyes as he poured wine in a glass. She waited for him to take a seat before she took a bite of food. Her eyes changed as she found out how good this was. "This is good. Who made it?" She thought that maybe some house elf had made it or something.

"I did," Scorpius took a drink of his wine.

Rose eyes widen. "You," She was surprised. "Cook."

Scorpius laughed. "Yes, when my dad and I would come up here. We didn't have a house elf with us. I had to learn to cook or I would have to keep eating my dad's food," Scorpius made a face. "My dad's food was terrible."

Rose laughed. "What did you and your dad do up here?" Rose asked.

"Fish. My dad has a picture of me holding my first fish. It is something special that my dad and I do. I hope to do with our son someday," Rose blushed. Scorpius was talking about their children and that made it seem real. She knew that they were going to have a baby but talking about what Scorpius was going to do with their son; even if they have a son; made he think that this was going to happen soon.

"What if we have a daughter?" Rose asked.

Scorpius smiled. "If she wants to fish, she can. Dad tried to bring Ariadne up here, but she didn't like touching the fish, so she stopped coming." Rose laughed.

They spent the dinner just talking about wedding plans and what the future had held for them. After dinner, Rose helped Scorpius clean up the kitchen before they went to sit in front of the fire. Each of them had a glass of wine. They sat there, watching the fire before Scorpius asked Rose something.

"Why are you going crazy with studying for NEWTs when they are still months away?" Scorpius took a drink of his wine.

Rose stared in the fire before saying anything to him. "My mother is the brightest witch of her age," Rose laughed. "Every teacher I had compared me to her. I would get papers back that said, 'Just like your mother' or 'Your mother would have done better'. Everyone expects me to do great on my NEWTs and do something great with my life. The only professor that gets me is Professor Longbottom, besides you, he is the only one that know I want to write when I leave here." Rose leaned her against the couch.

"Have you talked to your mother about any of this?" Scorpius asked. He knew about being compared to a parent. Rose shook her head. "Why not?"

"You've met my mother," There was a hitch in her voice. Scorpius reached for her glass and set it on the table. "She would have talked to my professors and told them to stop," Rose let out a short laugh. "Some part of me wants to prove to everyone that I am just as smart as my mother."

"I think that you should talk to your mother," Scorpius placed his own glass down and turned to Rose.

Rose shook her head. "What is the point now? School is almost over."

"I know, but when I first came to Hogwarts, everyone thought that I was just like my dad. After my first year, I talked to my dad and he told me to be myself and that what I did. People soon realized that I was better than my father. I was better at quidditch than him. I talked to people from other houses. I was also better student than him, but you helped me there, trying to beat each other for the top of our class," That had Rose laughing. "People got to know me as Scorpius. Since we must go back home for Easter. I want you to talk to your mother. I've missed my Rose," Scorpius moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I want her back," He leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Maybe," She moved her head to capture his lips, but Scorpius moved back. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

Scorpius smiled. "I also want you to tell her about you wanting to write," Rose leaned back with her arms crossed. Scorpius leaned forward. "I will hound you until you do."

"You're evil," Rose mumbled.

"I know, but I want my Rose back," Scorpius leaned closer where his lips were almost pressed against hers. He pulled her under him.

Rose wrapped her around his neck. "Maybe you can help me find her."

"I think I can," He ran a hand over her stocking leg until he touched bare skin and let it rest on her thigh. Rose let out a hiss as Scorpius' lips captured her lips.

Scorpius deepen the kiss with his tongue sliding in her mouth. Rose moaned and dug her fingers into his back. Scorpius took his other hand and placed it under Rose's sweater, he felt her button-up shirt. Scorpius realized that she still had on her school uniform. He broke the kiss. "This is going to have to go," He tugged at the sweater.

Rose laughed before making them both sit up. She pulled her sweater over her head and removed her tie. "Better," She ran her hands under his shirt.

Scorpius closed his eyes when he felt her hands on him. "Much," Scorpius opened his eyes and started to unbutton her shirt. He moaned when he saw that her bra was green. "Are you trying to kill me?" Before Rose could answer, Scorpius captured her lips.

Rose tugged at his shirt and pulled it up. Scorpius had to break the kiss to take off his shirt. Rose ran her hands over his chest. Scorpius let out a moan and Rose smiled because she had that affect on him. Scorpius saw her smiled and knew that two could play at this game. He reached around her and unclasped her bra. He slid one strap down than the other until he couldn't anymore with Rose's hands on him. He picked up one hand, slid the bra off, and placed her hand back on him. He did the same with the other arm. He kept his eyes on Rose when he dropped the bra on the floor.

Scorpius kept eye contact when he reached for one of her breasts. He went and found the nipple, he took it between his finger and thumb, and made it hard. Rose threw her head back to give him better access to her breast. Scorpius leaned forward and took the other nipple in his mouth. He licked the nipple and Rose let out a moan. Scorpius placed both hands on Rose's hips and moved her down on the couch.

He took one of his hands and moved it under her skirt until he hit bare skin. He moved it up until hit the edge of her knickers. He wondered if they were green like her bra. He closed his eyes and knew that one day he would find out. He cupped her and knew how wet she was. He had to lean his head against her chest because he wanted to sink in and lose himself in her. As his tongue played with her nipple, he moved her knickers aside and placed a finger inside. He almost lost himself but stopped himself. He placed another finger and his thumb in there. His thumb found her nub. He started to press on it while his fingers went in and out.

He could tell when she was close and moved his thumb to bring her up quicker. Scorpius looked at her face when she let go. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. Scorpius leaned up and kissed. He so wanted to find release in her, but he didn't want her to hate him.

He sat up and watched Rose come back to earth. She sat up and looked around the room for a second before her eyes landed on him. She saw the tent in his pants, she reached over and unzipped his pants. She removed his penis from his boxers. She touched the tip with her finger before moving her hand over it to feel it. Scorpius liked what she was doing and closed his eyes. After Rose had her fill, she wrapped her hand around his penis and started to move it up and down. Scorpius started to thrust with his hips into her hand. He could feel the tightening of his balls and knew that he was close. He tried to whole it back but couldn't. He came all over Rose's hand and himself.

Scorpius leaned back his head against the couch with his eyes closed. If he looked at Rose and saw that she was bare from the top, he knew that he would that he would grow hard again. "Rose, go and take a shower," He said with a low growl. He waited to hear her get up and head for the bathroom. He still waited until he heard the shower going before grabbing his wand. He cleaned up as best he could but he knew that he was going to need a shower to get it all. He picked up their shirts and Rose's bra. He could still smell her on him. It was going to be a long six months.


	17. Chapter 16

The rest of the weekend was what Rose needed. When they got back to the castle, Alice and her cousins were in the head common room, wondering how the weekend went. Rose couldn't hid her smile as she talked about the weekend. The weekend made Rose relax on studying and Scorpius would remind her when she got a little crazy. She was glad that he was in her life. He also would remind her that she had to talk to her mum when they went home for Easter. She didn't know how to tell him that she was nervous about talking to her mum.

February ended with a snowstorm and the days of March went fast for Rose when she wanted them to go a little slower. It was the night that before they were leaving that Rose decide to tell Scorpius about her feelings about talking to her mum. They were lying in his bed after kiss that lasted a little too long.

"Scorpius," Rose could tell that he was ready to go to sleep when he made a noise that Rose knew he was listening. It brought a smile to her face because she wondered if he was going to be like this when they were married. "I'm nervous about talking to my mum."

Scorpius turned to face her. "Why are you nervous?" He reached out and pulled her closer.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings. I have this picture of her eyes being sad." Rose moved a piece of his hair out of the way.

Scorpius nodded into his pillow. "I can see that happening, but it would make your relationship stronger. You are going to need your mum." Rose gave him a look that had Scorpius' smiling. "In less than five months, we are getting married and you know that we are going to get pregnant quickly. You are going to need her." Rose knew where he was coming from with this. It was time to be adult.

"Alright," Rose reached over, kissed him, ran a hand over his chest.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop that." She ran a finger along his pajama bottoms. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Or what?" Rose smiled at him. "You can sleep on the train tomorrow."

Scorpius moved quickly, before Rose knew it Scorpius was on top of her and reaching under her shirt towards her breasts. He reached down, kissed her, and gave her breast a squeeze. "I lose sleep, so are you."

"Alright," Rose wrapped her arm around him. She reached up until their lips were almost touching. "I'll be sleeping in your arms right alongside you." Scorpius growled before taking her lips.

* * *

The next morning found them on the train, heading home for Easter. Scorpius and Rose took a nap for an hour before making a list of things they needed to get this week. There were still things for the wedding that they needed to get done, Scorpius wanted to show Rose something, and Rose needed to talk to her mum (Rose gave him a look when he put that on there). Rose also had her cousin bridal shower to go to. They hoped to get some studying done. After they were done, Scorpius closed his eyes and Rose opened a book to study, but she was wondering how to bring up the topic with her mum.

Scorpius' opened one eye and saw that Rose's mind was racing. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Everything is going to be alright. Your mum loves you," Rose smiled and nodded. "If you do this, I'll reward you later." Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

The house was quiet with only Rose and Hermione in the house. Ron had gone to have drinks with Harry and George. Hugo had stayed at school to study for his OWLs. Rose sat on her bed with butterflies in her stomach because this was a perfect opportunity to talk to her mum. She knew she couldn't constraint on her book until she did this. She could hear Scorpius in her head saying, 'You are Gryffindor or not'. She took a breath before closing her book and writing to Scorpius to tell him that she was going to do it.

Rose made her way downstairs to the sitting room, where her mum was reading a book and enjoying a cup of tea. She stopped in the doorway to see that her mum was sitting in her chair with one lamp on. Her mum didn't notice that she was there. Rose took another breath.

"Mum," Rose said. Hermione didn't hear her. "Mum," Rose said a little bit louder. Hermione looked at her daughter and smiled. "Can we talk?" Hermione nodded and closed her book.

Rose walked in the room and took a seat in the chair that was next to her mum. "Is everything okay with Scorpius?" Rose smiled and thought about the kiss that he gave her when he brought her home earlier. Hermione saw a light in Rose's eyes when Scorpius' name was said. Hermione knew that her daughter was in love and wondered if she had told him.

"Everything is okay with Scorpius," Rose looked down at her hands and saw her engagement ring. "He's the one who told me to talk to you," Rose looked up from her ring to her mother.

"About what?" Hermione asked wondering what this was all about. She was glad that Scorpius was a good influence on Rose.

"About being in your shadow," Rose looked away from her mother to the mantle where there were family pictures.

"Oh," Hermione didn't know what else to say. "Explain, please." Rose turned to her mother to see the question in her mother's eyes. Rose told her mum about being compared to her by her professors. About the comments they would give her about not bring up to her mother's standard. Rose told her about how she had to prove to them that she wasn't her mother. Rose saw tears in her mother's eyes. "Why did you not tell me about this sooner? You are almost done with Hogwarts."

Rose took a breath to get pass the lump in her throat, she didn't like there were tears in her mother's eyes. "I didn't want you to tell my professor to leave me alone."

"Why now?" Hermione asked. There were only three months left of school.

"Scorpius didn't like that I was killing myself studying and wanted to know why. He told me that I should talk to you."

Hermione could only image want Rose was doing to herself. She remembers herself going crazy and was glad that Ginny was there to help her. Whenever Ron and Harry came for a visit, they would make her close her books and hang out with them and Ginny. "Scorpius is a wise man." Rose rolled her eyes like we will see about that. "I'm sorry that you had to live in my shadow. I never wanted that for you or brother," Hermione reached over and grabbed Rose's hand. "I only wanted you to be your own person and I think you did that. I don't think that I could have handle getting married at your age and becoming a mother soon after."

Rose smiled. "I'm nervous about getting married because I don't know how Scorpius feels about me," Rose glanced down at her ring. It suited them so well. They were to look for rings this week for the wedding. "I love him, Mum," Rose turned to look at her mother to see a smile on her mother's face. "He makes me want to be a better person. Even those we are getting married and are having a baby, he wants me to live my dream. He's incredibly supportive and I don't see myself marrying anyone else."

"I'm happy that you love him because I remember a girl who didn't believe it was possible to fall in love with him," Hermione said.

"I got to know him, and I remember you telling me that he was in the same boat as me," There was a sparkle in Rose's eyes.

Hermione wondered what was going on between her daughter and future son-in-law. She would have to wait and see but she had a feeling that Scorpius was in love with her the same way she was. She decided to leave that for later now she needed to know what dreams her daughter had. "What is this dream you have?"

Rose blushed. "I want to be a writer," Rose said softly.

Hermione leaned closer to her. "I didn't quite hear you," Hermione heard her, but she wanted Rose to say a little louder. Rose repeated herself louder. "I think that is a great dream and I can't see what you come up with."

There was a shock look on Rose's face. "You do," Hermione nodded. Rose started to tell her mum the plans that she had now that she didn't have to worry. They talked about what stories Rose wanted to write and how that was going to work while raising a family.

Rose left her mother to find that Scorpius was lying on her bed to see that everything was okay. Rose stood there for a moment because she didn't think that she could love him as much as she did now. She went in her room and told him that she had the conversation with her mother and she had him to thank for it. Rose felt closer to her mother.

* * *

Scorpius came through the fireplace to find the place quiet. He knew that Hermione and Ron had to work today. He made his way through the house to find Rose. He stopped in front of her closed door. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Scorpius opened the door to find Rose dancing around her room with her music blaring. Scorpius leaned against the doorframe, watching Rose dance in her bra and jeans.

"Scorpius," Rose reached for a jumper. Scorpius wanted to reach for her jumper and take it from her, but they had an appointment to make for rings. He didn't say anything as Rose finished get ready.

"All ready," He said as he held out his hand for her. Rose nodded and took his hand.

They went downstairs to the fireplace and went to Diagon Ally. They came to the jeweler shop. They shop was filled with mantels and stones in a display case. There were sample of rings in the display cases too., The old man standing behind the counter smiled at the young couple. "Welcome to Smiths' Jewels. I'm Ian Smith. How may I help you?" Ian asked.

"We have an appointment under Malfoy," Scorpius said.

Ian eyes widen. He didn't think that they would be so young, but their wedding was going to be big. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. "What can we do for you?" He asked.

"We need wedding rings that match with this," Rose held out her hand.

"May I?" Ian asked for the ring. Rose nodded, took off her ring, and handed it to him.

Ian took out his wand and ran it over the ring. It told him everything about the ring. He smiled when he knew the history of ring. When he was done, he handed it back to Rose, who put it on. Ian went in the back and brought out several rings. He took out two rings and handed them to Rose and Scorpius. "How about these one?"

Rose and Scorpius put the rings on and somehow didn't feel right. They took off the rings and handed them back. They tried several rings before Ian smiled. He took the rings and took back to the back. He came back with only two rings. "Please try these two," He handed them the rings. Rose looked at the ring and looked right with her engagement ring. Rose looked at Scorpius' ring and it looked right on his finger.

The rings seemed simple with their silver bands, but something felt right about them. They took off the rings and were ready to hand them to jeweler when Rose saw something inside of the ring. She looked inside and saw something in an old language, that was hard to read. "What does it say?" She asked.

There was a twinkle in Ian's eyes. "No one knows, but my family has had those rings for hundreds of years," Rose looked at ring and it looked new.

Rose looked at Scorpius, who shrugged his shoulders. Rose didn't know what to make of the rings, but they felt right for them. "We'll take them," She said. Ian nodded. He took the rings from them.

"I'll have these ready before the wedding day," Ian put them in a cloth bag. They talked about the price and when the wedding day was before Scorpius and Rose left.

They stopped to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. "There is one more place I would like to take you," Scorpius said as their food appeared. Rose nodded. "Since we have time right now, where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

Rose had to think, she looked at Scorpius. She had a feeling that they could go anywhere they wanted. They could go to Greece or somewhere on the Mediterranean Sea. They could even go to Paris. There was only one place that she wanted to go. "The cabin," She reached for his hand.

"Are you sure? We could go anywhere in the world," Scorpius said before taking a bite of his fish.

"Yes, I just want to be us for the first couple of weeks," Scorpius nodded.

They finished their lunch before going. Scorpius took Rose's hand and took her to an ally. He held her close as he disappeared. They appeared in front of a house but Scorpius had Rose's eyes covered. "At Christmas, your grandmother asked where we were going to live after we are married." Scorpius whispered in her ear. "I thought that I would show you," He took off his hand.

Rose saw white stone house in front of them. Above of her was baloney. There was a door in front of them. There were two windows that were next to the door. Under one of the windows was a bench. Scorpius reached out and opened the door. He let Rose walk in first.

Rose walked right into the kitchen. On the left was a counter with a sink in there and on the right side was a wall. Across from the door was a big bay window. In the center of the room was a table. Rose made her way into the kitchen and saw that the counter space ran along the left wall. She thought that she could see herself sitting at the table in the morning, watching the sunrise. There was a stove and fridge on that side. Rose went to the right and saw a small bathroom. She continued to the opening that led to the sitting room.

On the far wall was a big fireplace. There will be many fires in that place. Across from the fireplace was a couch in front of row of windows. In front of the couch was a coffee table. At the ends of coffee table were two chairs. On the other side of the fireplace was a staircase leading upstairs. There was also a door leading to the outside, Rose had a feeling that they wouldn't be using that one too often. Rose loved the downstairs and headed for the stairs that would lead upstairs. She knew that Scorpius was following her.

Rose made her way upstairs to find a hallway with windows along it. On the right side of the hall were three doors and at the end of the hall was another door. Rose opened the first to see that it was a bedroom. The next door was a bathroom, and the last door was another bathroom. Rose knew that one of the bedrooms would make a great nursery.

"I would like to make one of the bedrooms an office," Scorpius said from behind her. Rose nodded and made her way to the door at the end of the hall.

Rose opened the door and walked into the master bedroom. There was a bed in the center of the room. There was a set of doors that led to the baloney. Across from the bed were two doors, one that led to master bathroom and the other was a walk-in closet. Across the baloney, was another bay window, that would be a good sitting area.

"What do you think?" Scorpius stepped had stepped in the room after she did.

Rose turned to see Scorpius was standing there with his pockets. He was nervous about Rose liking the house. "I love it. It is a good house to start our married life in," Rose smiled, made her way over to him, and kissed him.


	18. Chapter 17

"Scorpius," Rose said to her fiancée when she saw him in her bedroom when she got home from Dom's bridal shower. Dom had asked her if Scorpius was coming to the wedding. She wasn't surprised to see him there because when they were out of school, he would come over saying that he couldn't sleep without her.

Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading. "Did you have fun at the bridal shower?"

"Yes," Rose sat on the bed and moved a piece of hair out of his face. "I was wondering." Rose gave him a smile that had Scorpius worried. "What you are doing the first weekend of May?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Rose leaned closer. "Because you are coming to Dom's wedding with me," She kissed him before he could say anything.

Scorpius broke the kiss. "Rose," Scorpius wanted to cross his arms, but Rose was laying on him. Rose could hear the warning in his voice.

"Can you please come to Dom's wedding with me?" Rose gave him her puppy eyes. Scorpius didn't say anything at first, so Rose continued. "There will be famous quidditch players there."

Scorpius let out a laugh. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?" Rose smiled.

"I might need a little more bribing," Scorpius traced a finger along the side of her jumper.

Rose laughed. "Sure," She placed her lips on his. "If that means you are coming."

* * *

Before they knew it, they were heading back to Hogwarts. When they got back, Scorpius was thinking about what to do for Rose's birthday. He had to think because she made his birthday seem special. He wanted to do the same thing for her. He was thinking that he might tell her that he loved her. He was nervous that she might not feel the same about him. He was just going to have to show her. A plan was forming in his head, he was going to have to talk to the Headmistress for his plan to work. He talked to her and seemed okay with his plan if they were back before curfew. He had Alice and Lily help him with the plan.

* * *

Rose woke the morning of her birthday to find gifts at the foot of Scorpius' bed. She turned to see if Scorpius was in the bed, but he had left already. She didn't hear the shower going, he was either downstairs or had left the Head Dormitory. Rose didn't care as she started to open her gifts. She had gifts from everyone in her family. She also had a gift from her future-in-laws. She found a gift from Scorpius that told her not to open it until after her last class. She had to set that aside before her hands tore the paper. She left the room and headed for the shower.

Rose spent most of the day wondering what Scorpius had gotten her. She didn't know how she made it through her classes. If Scorpius was in the same class as her, he was sitting next to her. She couldn't keep count on how many people told her happy birthday. Most of them she took with a grain of salt because she was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

She glanced at her watch at her last class to see she until had fifteen minutes left of class. She started to jiggle her leg, that had Scorpius smiling, he leaned over to tell her to relax. She threw him a look and tried to pay attention to the professor.

When the class was over, Rose ran from the class to the Head Dormitory. She ran upstairs to Scorpius' room and the gift was still on the bed where she left it. She tore at the wrapping to find a box. She lifted the lid to find a black dress. There was a note on the dress:

"Please wear this. I will be here in an hour to pick you up," -Scorpius.

Rose pulled out the dress to that the front had a V cut that would work perfectly for the necklace that Scorpius got for her for Christmas. Rose hung the dress and ran to the bathroom to shower. After she shower, made her sure her hair was exactly right before putting on her make-up. She went back to Scorpius' room and put on the dress. She went back to her room to put on her necklace and earrings. She glanced at the clock to see that she had five minutes before Scorpius was coming. She found a pair of heels when she heard the portrait open and close. Scorpius could wait, Rose thought as she put on the heels. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, where the mirror told her that she was going to knock his socks off.

Rose started to make her way down the stairs to find that Scorpius had his back to her. He turned around when he heard her. He was standing there in a black muggle suit with a silver tie. He had his hands in his pockets Scorpius smiled when he saw her. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand.

He leaned down and kissed her hand without taking his eyes off her. "You look beautiful, Rose."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Rose said. Scorpius took her hand and placed it in the cook of his arm.

He led her out of the Head Dormitory to the Entrance Hall, down the castle steps to the gate. Rose knew not to ask him where they were going because he would not tell her. Once they were pass the gate, Scorpius grabbed her tightly and disappeared.

They came to an ally. Scorpius led her out of the ally to a busy part of the London. They walked maybe ten minutes before coming to a restaurant. Rose didn't have time to catch the name before Scorpius led her in. He gave the host their name and the host led them to a table set for two in the kitchen. Scorpius held out her chair for her. Rose looked around to see the faces of chefs cooking. An older man came over to Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy," He shook Scorpius hand. He looked at Rose. "And who do we have here?"

"This is my fiancée, Rose Weasley." Scorpius smiled.

"Miss Weasley, I hope that you will enjoy the menu tonight," The older man smiled. "I am Chef Sebastian Logan."

Rose eyes widen and looked at Scorpius before turning to Chef Logan with a smile. "I sure I will," Chef Logan smiled before walking away. Rose leaned towards to Scorpius. "How do you know Sebastian Logan?"

Scorpius smiled. "My family is a major investor to his restaurant," Scorpius said like it was no big deal. Rose rolled her eyes.

Chef Logan placed the first course in front of them. They thanked him. "You have to stop doing something big for me," Rose said before taking a bite of the food.

Scorpius reached for her hand. "I want this birthday to be special," He said softly. It had Rose blushing.

"Well the dress was a good start," Rose told a sip of her wine. Scorpius smiled.

They continued to enjoy the dishes that Chef Logan put in front of them. They ended the dinner with a desert that was amazing to Rose. It had her close her eyes at how good it was. Rose finished the last piece before putting her napkin down. "Chef Logan that was amazing meal. Thank you for making it for my birthday."

Chef Logan bowed. "It was my pleasure, Miss Weasley."

Scorpius helped Rose from her chair. "Thank you, Sebastian," He placed Rose's hand in his arm. Scorpius led Rose out of the restaurant and to ally they came in. Rose held on tight as they disappeared.

They came back to Hogsmeade to find that it was raining. Scorpius was ready to take off his jacket and give it to Rose. "No," Rose put her hand up. "I like to walk in the rain." Scorpius smiled and settle his jacket on him.

They walked back to the castle and Scorpius stopped them in front of the school gates. "Rose," He moved a piece of hair of her face. "There is something I want to tell you and I don't think I can wait any longer," Rose searched his eyes to figure out what she was going to say. He took her hands in his. "I love you, Rose Weasley."

Tears came to Rose's eyes. She has been waiting for him to say those words for a while. She removed her hands from his and placed on either side of his face to make sure that he was looking at her. "I love you, too." A big smile came to Scorpius' face.

He leaned down and took her lips in a kiss. This kiss was different than the others. It was slow burning. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius took that as deepening the kiss with slipping his tongue between her lips. He pulled her close and Rose could feel his erection through his pants. Neither one notice the rain that was falling on them.

Scorpius broke the kiss and started to kiss along her face, making his way down to her neck. Rose moaned and dug her nails into him. Scorpius knew that they could continue this in the rain, but they both needed to get dry. There was one more thing that Scorpius wanted to do.

He moved away from Rose, who gave him a look. Scorpius smiled to reassure her. Scorpius looked down at her ring that she has been wearing since September. "Can I please have your ring?" He asked. Rose gave him a strange look as she took off the ring and gave it to him. Scorpius got down on one knee. "Rose, I never thought that I would find love with you. You make me want to be better man. I don't want to marry you," Rose let out a gasp and was ready to say something, but Scorpius continued. "Because of some contract or prophecy. I want to marry you because I have your heart and you have my heart. So, Rose Weasley will marry me because I love you?"

Tears were falling down her face. "Yes," She got out somehow. Scorpius placed the ring on her finger again before Rose jumped in his arms. "I love you,' She said before he kissed her again.

Scorpius didn't let the kiss continue. He broke the kiss before taking her hand. "Come on, lets get out of these wet clothes," Scorpius led the way back to their dorms.

Once in their dorms, Rose made her way to the stairs, she stopped and turned to Scorpius. "That was amazing birthday," She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scorpius said as Rose made her way upstairs to the shower.


	19. Chapter 18

Rose let out a curse as she hit her toe on her trunk. She shook her head; she wasn't going to need it. They were leaving tomorrow after class and coming back Sunday afternoon. She checked her bag one more time before closing her trunk. There were only odds and ends that she needed to pack tomorrow.

She made her way downstairs to find that Scorpius was sitting at his desk, studying. She went over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. It looked like potions. She ran a hand over his hair that made him look up at her. He gave her a smile and moved back so she could sit on his lap. Scorpius wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything okay up there?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" She asked him. Scorpius nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I would rather spend the weekend with you, studying."

"I know but think of this as a break and when we get back it's the final stretch for our NEWTs and going home for our own wedding," Scorpius whispered the last part in her ear. Rose quivered because their wedding was a little more two months away. She was getting an owl almost every other day from her mum or Astoria about final details for the wedding. She couldn't wait for the wedding so that will be over, but she was also nervous that it was so close.

"This is one of the reasons that I love you," Rose leaned down and kissed him. Saying I love you had come easier after the first time they said it to each other. "Remember that you will be staying with us for the wedding."

"I know because I have to share a room with Hugo," Scorpius winked because they both knew that he would be sleeping in her room. Rose laughed. She had a feeling that her parents (at least her mum) knew that Scorpius was sleeping in her room from past visits. "Help me study for potions," Scorpius turned back to his books.

* * *

The nine Hogwarts students checked out with Professor Longbottom. They made their way pass the gates. They said goodbye to each other because there were three groups that were going to different places. Everyone got a good hold on their bags before disappearing. Al, Alice, and Lily were the first ones to leave. Hector, Roxanne, and Lucy were the next to leave. Scorpius had all three bags before disappearing. Rose made sure that she had a good hold on her brother before disappearing.

They appeared in front of the Weasley house to see Scorpius was greeting their parents. Rose let go of her brother before going to hug her parents. "Scorpius put the bags in the hall and meet us in the sitting room," Hermione led everyone in the house.

Ron, Hugo, and Hermione were the first ones through the fireplace. Rose waited for Scorpius before going through the fire. They entered the noisy Burrow. They could hear Molly Weasley yelling at someone. Rose and Scorpius moved out of the way so more people could come in. Rose went to find something to do, leaving Scorpius standing in the sitting room. He saw most of the guys outside, working on setting the tables up for dinner. He went outside to help them. He saw that the wedding party wasn't here. He took out his wand and helped Ron setting up the chairs for everyone to sit.

After the tables and chair were set up, people started to bring out food. The wedding party came in. Scorpius decide that it was time to find Rose. He found her standing there with her cousin, Vic.

"Happy belated birthday," Rose gave Vic a hug.

"Thank you," Vic laughed. She saw that Scorpius was standing next to her. There was a look in her eyes that had Scorpius worried. "Soon, this will be all you," Vic waved a hand over everything.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We are having the rehearsal dinner at the same place as the wedding. So, no one has to go crazy with cooking."

"Grandmum was going crazy?" Vic asked. She was part of the wedding party. Rose nodded.

"I glad that she is only doing the cake for us," Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand. Vic nodded before she could say anything, Teddy came to grab her hand and lead her to the food that was buffet style. "Come on," Rose led Scorpius to the food.

After getting their food, Scorpius and Rose found seats next to Hector and Roxanne. They were soon joined by Al, Alice, Lily, and Lucy. They spent the rest of the evening there. There was a speech by Bill, saying what an amazing daughter he had and how he was glad that she found Jonathan. He hoped that he would take care of his little girl, even those she was a strong woman. While her uncle was talking, Rose looked around to see where her father was. He was sitting with her mum and aunt and uncle. It was like he knew she was watching her when he turned and looked at Rose. He smiled because he was going to be doing this soon. Rose knew that it was going to he hard for him and he was going to miss her. Scorpius reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know that he was here.

The rest of the night was various family members and friends saying congratulation to the happy couple. The party soon broke up. Rose had lost Scorpius to her male cousins, and she found herself with her female cousins and friends. They started sharing stories about Dom and Jonathan. They were having a great time when the conversation turned to Rose and her wedding in a few months.

"Are you ready for all this?" Vic asked. There was a twinkle in her eye that Rose didn't like.

"No," Rose looked around the yard to see if she could find Scorpius.

"Don't worry about him," Dom said, she knew who Rose was looking for. "You'll be spending all your time with him once you are married.

"How would you know, oh wise one?" Roxanne asked. "You won't be married until tomorrow."

Dom gave her young cousin a look before turning back to Rose. "I think that you and Scorpius will be just fine."

"I know," Rose sighed. "I guess that I just want a little more time just the two of us before we have a baby."

Vic reached over. "I don't know how that will be, but I remember some words that Grandmum gave me: 'Remember that you are husband and wife first and find time to spend just the two of you.'"

Rose nodded and smiled. "She would know," The other girls laughed. Rose remember times when she and Hugo would spend the night at someone else house just so her parents have some time alone. "I think that is something to remember," She looked at Vic and Dom since they were the only ones that were married or soon to be married. Rose had a feeling that Vic and Teddy were trying for a baby.

Rose felt better talking to her cousins about having a baby right away. During this time, she and Scorpius are going to have to enjoy the time that it is just the two of them. Before any of them knew it, it was time to leave. Rose made her way to the fireplace to see Scorpius and the rest of her family were there waiting for her. They went to through the fireplace and everyone went upstairs to bed because tomorrow was going to be a big day for them.

"Scorpius," Rose said after Scorpius had made his way to her room after everyone went to sleep. He looked up from his pillow. "I know that we are going to have a baby soon after we are married, but I want us to remember us and find time for us," Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist to let her know that he was agreement.

* * *

Rose entered the venue with the rest of her family. The place was huge. Rose could tell that Dom had outdone herself. Rose could tell Dom's wedding's colors (blue and purple), but it wasn't too loud for her. Rose followed her family to their seats. Between the Delacours and the Weasleys they took up most of the bride's side. Rose was nervous, but she wasn't the one who was getting married. Scorpius gave her hand a squeeze like he knew what was going through her head.

"Why I am so nervous? This is not my wedding," Rose leaned closer to Scorpius.

"We are next," Scorpius leaned closer to her. "It's going to seem closer after your cousin's wedding." Rose nodded.

Rose watched everyone take a seat and waited for the wedding to start. A wizard stepped up on the platform, he took a breath before nodding to the string quartet. The string quartet started to play. Jonathan walked out with his best man. A little boy dressed in a little suit, who didn't look very happy about wearing the suit. Next him was a little girl in a white dress, who looked happy with her flower basket. They made their way to the front and took their place. Rose watched Vic come out with a smile as she makes her way to the front.

The music changed and everyone stood to see the bride. Dom came out on Uncle Bill's arms. Dom eyes went straight for Jonathan and didn't see anyone else. There were tears in Uncle Bill's eyes as he walked Dom down the aisle. He smiled at his wife. When they reached Jonathan, Bill places Dom's hand in Jonathan and he kissed her on cheek. Uncle Bill took a seat next Aunt Fleur.

Rose watched Dom and not the man that was talking. Her cousin looked so happy. There was a look on Jonathan's face, that told them that this is where he wanted to be. It was like they were the only ones in the room. Each of them gave their own vows. The vows were sweet and brought tears to Rose. She reached for Scorpius' hand and he gave her a squeeze. They exchanged rings and they wizard did the bounding before announcing Jonathan and Dom husband and wife.

Jonathan and Dom left the room. "Please stand," Everyone stood, and the wizard waved his wand. Tables appeared and the chairs position themselves around them. A long table appeared at the front with six chairs. Vic and the best man take a seat at the head table with their dates. "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cameron," The wizard said. Dom and Jonathan come in with smiles on their faces. The wizard left as Dom and Jonathan took their seats. Everyone took their seats.

Soon after food appeared on the plates. Everyone started to talk. Scorpius leaned over to Rose. "I think that we should write our own vows for the wedding."

"Are you crazy?" Rose hissed. "We only have two months before we are to be married. We still must finish school, get ready for our new home. I don't think that we have the time."

Scorpius smiled. "Crazy in love," He kissed the side of her head. "With you. Come on, it will be fun." Rose rolled her eyes, didn't answer, and turned to her brother to talk to him.

Dinner was finished and the best man gave his speech that made everyone laugh. Jonathan led Dom to the dance floor for the first dance. Rose watched her cousin, who looked so in love with her husband. She felt Scorpius grab her and led her on the dance floor. It was a slow song and Rose leaned her head on Scorpius shoulder as danced around the room. She saw her parents dance right pass them and saw that her mum was laughing. It had Rose shaking her head at them.

"If everyone could leave the dance floor, it is time for the father/daughter dance," The DJ said after a few dances. Scorpius led her to her father, who was next Harry and Lily. Ron smiled when he saw Rose. They watched Bill lead Dom on the dance floor. They danced for a minute before other dads led their daughters on the floor.

Ron led Rose into a turn when he would normally Rose would laugh. He leaned closer to his daughter. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked.

Rose glanced around them to see who was round them before sighing. "Scorpius wants us to do our own vows. I don't think that we will have time t do it. After the wedding we must finish school, do final planning for the wedding, and get the house ready to move in." Rose hoped that her dad would agree with her.

"I think that you should do it," Ron said. Rose gave him a look. "Your mother and I did. I don't remember the words we said, but I remember the feelings as the words were said. I remember wiping a tear away from your mum's cheek and that was twenty years ago."

Rose looked at her father too see that it was twenty years ago, and he was wiping a tear of her mum's cheek. "Alright, I'll do it," Rose rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. The song ended and Ron leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," He led her off the dance floor.

Later that night Rose told Scorpius that they could do their own vows.


End file.
